Staying in between us
by Partylikeaheartie
Summary: The past starts to come back for Jack and Elizabeth. People they thought wouldn't come back do. Prepare yourself for adventure,danger and love. I'm not the best at writing so hang in there. All characters belong to hallmark channel and the writers. Follow my Instagram account @ partylikeaheartie
1. Chapter 1

Staying in between us

•Before Jack and Elizabeth got married.

Chapter 1: A Unwelcome Guest

"Why is he here?" Elizabeth kept telling herself. I told him to go home and that it would never work out between us. So why is he here? I'm not happy about this. Jack wouldn't be happy about this. Honestly he has no right coming back here.

{He came off the stagecoach and seen Elizabeth about to go into the cafe. This was his time to talk to her. He wouldn't give up.}

"Elizbeth, wait! Let me explain." He Said. "There is nothing to explain. I told you I love Jack and He loves me. There is nothing you can say to change my mind. Please leave and go home." Elizabeth told him.

"He isn't the one for you Elizabeth and I can show you that." He said.

"Please go home Charles I already told you no. I'm very upset you came back to Hope Valley." Elizabeth said. Jack will not be happy about this. I hope Charles leaves before Jack sees him. But at this point Charles gets what he deserves. If Jack needs to put Charles in his place than so be it.

{Across the road Jack was in the jailhouse talking to Bill.}

"Have you heard about Nate Tolliver? He escaped Jail just two days ago?" Bill stated.

"Yeah the Mounties sent me a telegram the other day to inform me to have a look out for him. They think that Nate will come back here to get revenge on me for locking him up." Jack said

"If that is the case I think we need to take extra precautions around town. Get people to lock their doors and to stay close by town." Said Bill.

"Good idea Bill. I'll make sure we have a town meeting tonight. I'll catch you later Bill. I promised Elizabeth I would eat breakfast with her before she goes to school." Jack said.

"Talk later." Bill said.

{Jack opened the door to the jailhouse and started walking to the cafe. He stopped in his tracks to see someone he thought he would never see again.}

Charles. What was he doing there? Jack thought. Raged grew in Jack. Charles was one person Jack highly disliked and thought he was done with. He didn't trust Charles and especially not with Elizabeth. The past never stays in the past somehow. But worse off Charles was talking to Elizabeth. His Elizabeth. And Elizabeth did not look happy. This was his time to end that conversation.

"Charles what are you doing here?" Jack said interrupting his conversation with Elizabeth.

"None of your business. I came to talk to Elizabeth." Charles stated with anger.

"If you are talking to Elizabeth than it is my business. You aren't welcome here Charles. Why did you come back?" Jack was bursting with anger and frustration. He looked towards Elizabeth and seen frustration in her eyes. Elizabeth was so loving and caring why was this happening to her?

"To show Elizabeth that you are not the right man for her. She needs someone in her life who can provide for her and who will not leave her. You are a Mountie and you have a dangerous job. One day you might not come home and Elizabeth will be heart broken. I don't want that for her." Charles almost yelling now.

Jack just stood there knowing some of that to be true. But the first part wasn't true. Right before he was going to say something Elizabeth beats him to it.

"Charles that isn't your decision to make. Jack is the perfect man for me and he makes me happy. Why can't you just go back to Hamilton where you belong? I belong in Hope valley now and I belong with Jack. Please just leave." Elizabeth said. Tears coming down her face with the last words she spoke.

"Leave and go back on that stagecoach Charles before you regret it." Jack said trying not to rip Charles apart.

Looking at Elizabeth Charles spoke " Fine but you will regret this one day Elizabeth and come running back home. Your real home. Where you will look back and regret not coming with me back to Hamilton. You will regret it."

Jack stepping towards Charles with his fists tight. Charles backing up looking into Jack's eyes of anger. Charles whispers to Jack without Elizabeth hearing "You will never be enough for her. You will always come from two different worlds. And you don't belong in her world. And if she can't see that then she is like you. Simple folk who are no better than trash."

With that Jack punched Charles in the nose. Charles flying on the ground. Than Jack grabbing his clothes close so Charles could hear him say. "Come back again and you won't just leave with a bloody nose."

With that Jack turned toward Elizabeth and headed towards the back of the cafe. Elizabeth taking Jack's hand and not looking at Charles.

"You both are going to pay for this. You think this is over. But it's just beginning." Charles spoke to himself. With a evil smile on his face. He headed toward the livery to get a horse. He wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Staying in between us

Chapter 2: Reassurance

"Is everything okay Elizabeth you look upset?" Abigail said while preparing the lunch rush. Jack coming in behind Elizabeth with a angry look on his face.

Jack was not happy with what Charles said to Elizabeth. He couldn't take Elizabeth being hurt. He hated to see her cry.

"I don't understand why he came back?" Elizabeth said while holding on to Jack.

Abigail completely confused at this point put down her spoon and started walking towards Elizabeth. She spoke saying "Who came back? What happened Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth at this point was so frustrated she looked to Jack for help. They both read each other's mind a lot that she knew what Jack would do.

"Charles came on the stagecoach and was talking to Elizabeth. I was headed to the cafe to eat breakfast with Elizabeth before school. I came up to them to see why he came back. He said terrible things towards Elizabeth and I wouldn't have any of it. I punched him in the nose and warned him to never come back." Jack stated while looking back and forth from Elizabeth and Abigail.

"oh my goodness! Elizabeth and Jack I'm so sorry. I didn't think Charles would come back after you declined his proposal Elizabeth. Wonder why he came back after such a long time?" Abigail said.

"He must have got it from Elizabeth's father. Elizbeth's father does not approve of me. But I thought over time he would be more willing of the idea. Or Charles could have got it from his friends back home. He always comes where he isn't wanted. But he shouldn't bother us anymore. If he does I'll take care of him." Jack said.

Elizabeth now standing up spoke " he can talk all he wants but I belong here in Hope Valley with Jack. And I won't let this ruin the rest of my day. Charles will give up and go back home. For now, Jack, do you want to have that breakfast we planned to have now?"

" I wouldn't want anything else right now." Jack said with a smile that only Elizabeth could bring out of him.

Jack knew in the back of his mind though that Charles wouldn't give up so easy. And that this was not the end of dealing with Charles.

{After eating breakfast Jack walked Elizabeth to school}

"Thanks for walking me to school Constable. Always my favorite to talk to going to school." Elizabeth said smiling at those dimples Jack had.

"I wouldn't want to walk with anyone else." Jack said as he leaned in to give her a kiss goodbye. He loved her so much and he wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

"Don't worry about this Elizabeth I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll keep you safe I promise." Saying as her put on his hat.

" I know Jack! It will all work out. See you later?" Elizabeth said before she let go his hand.

"Of course. I just need to do my rounds." Jack said with wink towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth raising the cow bell and ringing it for the children to hear.

Jack turned around smiling at the thought when he first gave the cow bell to Elizabeth. Lizzy has come a long way hasn't she? He thought with a laugh.

Jack then remembered he needed to make a town meeting. He totally forgot about Nate Tolliver. Goodness like I didn't have enough trouble already with Charles.

{Charles rode the horse he got out of town to a small abandoned cabin. He already had some friends there waiting for him}

"This town is so small Charlie. Doesn't look like much. We should just leave this town and head to the next." A man said from the table.

"No, we can't leave without Elizabeth. She doesn't belong here." Charles said.

"There are other girls in the world Charlie. Just leave her." Another man said who was sitting in the corner.

"None like Elizabeth. If that Jack Thornton would stop influencing her so much she would come to her senses." Charles said looking out the window.

"Did you say Jack Thornton? Isn't he a Mountie?" the man said while he jerked his head up in the corner.

"Yes. I don't know what she sees in him." Charles said with a sad tone in his voice

"He sounds very familiar." the man said with a confused look on his face. Leaning back in his chair in the corner.

"He is just a Mountie Charlie. You are so much better than him." the man said from the table while smoking.

"I wish Elizabeth could see that." Charles said while still looking out the window.

"Oh I know some ideas we can show him that Charlie." the man said in a little above a whisper to himself from the corner. Smiling to himself the whole time.

"What was that again?" Charles said in confusion.

"Oh nothing Charlie. I should go get some fire wood for us to get supper ready." the man said while standing up. He knew exactly what he was going to do to make Jack Thornton pay.

{Back in town Bill just got a telegram from the Mounties}

Bill reading the telegram a couple of times to make sure he read it right.

Bill thinking out loud said, "This isn't good."


	3. Chapter 3

Staying in between us

Chapter 3: unplanned

The telegram read:

 **To: Bill Avery**

 **In Nate's jail cell he wrote on the walls many ways he was going to kill Jack Thornton** _._ **Give warning to Jack.** **Nate Tolliver is heard to be seen by Cape Fullerton. He is not alone. This man will not stop for anything.**

 **From: Superintendent Williams**

{Bill rushed from the jailhouse and went looking for Jack. Bill had to inform Jack as soon as possible.}

{Back at the school house}

Cody raised his hand and asked "Miss Thatcher is it lunch yet?"

Elizabeth totally zoned out thinking about all that's happened recently and didn't hear Cody say something. So Cody spoke again.

"Miss Thatcher are you okay?"

"What?" Elizabeth said finally coming back from her deep thinking.

"Is something wrong Miss Thatcher?" Cody asked.

"No everything is fine Cody I was just thinking. What is it you wanted to tell me?" Elizabeth spoke while trying to find her reader.

"Is it time for lunch?" Cody said once again.

Elizabeth stopped looking for her reader and looked at the time on her watch. Realizing that she forgot to send the children to lunch ten minutes ago.

"Oh my goodness yes, children you may go to lunch." Elizabeth said with a rushed tone in her voice. There has been so much on her mind she completely forgot about the time.

"Race you to the big oak tree." Robert said to Cody while walking down the stairs of the school house.

"Deal. Loser has to eat a worm." Cody replied back.

"Got it ready, set, Go!" Robert said while on the run. Off they both went racing towards the big oak tree by the school house. Lunch pails in hand ready to eat after their fun challenge.

"I won. You have to eat that worm after your lunch." Robert said out of breath.

"Okay. But let's eat first I'm starving" Cody said with sadness in his voice but emptiness in his stomach.

{In town Jack finally done with his rounds walks into Abigail's cafe for a cup of coffee.}

"Hey, Abigail!" Jack said with a cheerful sound in his voice.

"Hey, Jack! You wanna cup of coffee?" Abigail said while knowing his answer already.

"That would be great Abigail thanks." Jack said while sitting down.

"Oh I almost forgot did you see Bill yet this morning? He has been looking for you." Abigail said while bringing coffee to where Jack was sitting.

"No I've been doing my rounds. I haven't seen him yet. What did he need?" Jack said while taking his cup of coffee.

"He didn't tell me but he said if I seen you to send you to the saloon." Abigail said.

"Oh okay I'll go right now. Thanks for the coffee Abigail!" Jack said while he left the money on the table.

"Anytime!" Abigail said while walking back to the kitchen. Jack made his way towards the saloon. He knew Bill got some news but didn't know what it could possibly be.

{Back at the school house lunch is about over}

"Lunch is over children back inside." Elizabeth shouted while ringing the cow bell.

Cody and Robert were walking up the stairs. When Cody remembered he forgot his lunch pail.

"Oh snap. I forgot my lunch pail. I'll go back and get it. I'll be right back." Cody said while he turned to Robert. Cody ran back to the spot and grabbed his lunch pail. He was about to head back when he heard a voice.

"Hey kid come here." A voice came from the trees.

"Who is there?" Cody turned around

"Don't worry about that kid. Let me just tell you something." The man said while Cody moved closer to him.

"This is what you have to do."

{Jack arrived in the saloon but didn't see Bill anywhere in there. Just as he was about to leave again Bill walked in.}

"Jack there you are I've been looking for you everywhere." Bill said while taking Jack to the side.

"I was doing my rounds. What's up?" Jack said.

"I got a letter from superintendent Williams today. Here read it yourself." Bill said while handing the paper to Jack.

After Jack read it he looked up at Bill. Before speaking he thought for a moment. Than said, "He is coming for me."

"Yes I know and we have to be ready for him too. This telegram I received is a day old. Which means Nate could be closer than we think." Bill said with a worried look on his face.

"I'll inform everyone we need a town meeting right away." Jack said going back to the cafe to tell Abigail.

"Make sure Elizabeth is safe too Jack. Nate knows about her and won't stop until he gets to you." Bill grabbed his arm and told him.

" I will. He won't get anywhere near her." Jack said while his fists at his side. Then he headed out to tell the town of the meeting.

{Later that night everyone gathered at the town meeting. Jack and Bill was informing the town of the situation. Warning everyone about going far from town and the need to lock their doors. When from the back of the saloon the door opens.}

"Sorry I'm late. But Cody needs to tell you something Jack and it's important." Abigail spoke while walking into the room.

Abigail leading Cody towards the front of the room where Jack is. Once they are there Jack speaks saying " What is it Cody?"

"I am suppose to give you a message." Cody said with a sacred look in his eyes.

"From who?" Jack spoke.

" I don't know he never told me but he stopped me outside of school to tell me."

Cody replied.

"Tell me what happened Cody and what he said." Jack said gently.

"I was going for my lunch pail after lunch was over because I forgot it. I went to the big oak tree to get it when there was a man who spoke to me. He said, _This is what you have to do. Give Jack Thornton a message for me. Here is a letter now you make sure to give this to him right away you hear? And don't go looking in it either or you get yourself here in a lot of trouble. Don't go telling people either just give the note to him. Now get before your teacher over there be worrying._ That's what he said Mountie Jack." Cody said while handing the note to Jack.

"Thank you Cody. You are so brave." Jack said while opening the note.

It read: **Jack Thornton you will get what you deserve. It will hurt you more than you think.** Signed Nate Tolliver


	4. Chapter 4

Staying in between us

Chapter 4: Protection

{In the saloon}

After Jack read the note he looked up at Elizabeth. Those beautiful eyes of hers looked back. He could see confusion and gentleness in her eyes right now.

He knew exactly what Nate meant when he said that. Elizabeth was his one weakness. He couldn't live without Elizabeth. Elizabeth was his sunshine on a rainy day and could make him smile like no one else. Last time Jack and Nate seen each other was when Elizabeth was in danger. Nate knew that Elizabeth was Jack's girl.

For a moment Jack just stood there thinking on what to do. Nate could be anywhere right now. Bill disturbed his thoughts saying, "What did it say Jack?"

Bill patiently waiting for a reply.

"Jack?"

"Here take a look for yourself Bill" Jack said while handing him the note.

Everyone in the saloon all whispered to each other wondering what it says.

Elizabeth turned to Abigail.

"Abigail I don't like this. I have a bad feeling about that note Jack read. I can see it in his eyes. He is in danger"

"Don't worry Elizabeth, Jack will know what to do." Abigail said replying to Elizabeth.

Jack's mind was spinning. He didn't know what to do. He had to keep Elizabeth safe but he didn't know how to right now.

Bill after reading the note whispered in Jack's ear "Jack what are you going to do? He is coming for you. What is your plan?"

Jack finally coming back from his thoughts spoke to everyone at the town meeting saying, "Everyone go home and lock your doors. Try to stay close to your houses and town. This town meeting is done."

Everyone started leaving the saloon headed towards their homes. Abigail, Cody, and Elizabeth stayed behind.

Jack waited for the rest to leave besides Bill to speak. Just as everyone left Abigail beat Jack to it.

"Jack what are we to do? We know that note is from Nate" said Abigail.

"I want you to take Elizabeth with you to your place. Make sure the doors are lock and don't open the cafe tomorrow until I come in" Jack spoke to Abigail.

"Please be careful Jack. We both know what Nate is like. And we both know that he hasn't forgotten what happened last visit either" Elizabeth said with worry in her eyes. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing. She just wanted Jack to be safe.

"I promise I'll be okay. I'm good at what I do, remember?" Jack said with a chuckle trying to lighten up the mood.

Elizabeth gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry. Bill and I will take care of Nate. I did it once I can take him down again" Jack said trying to give Elizabeth less to worry about.

"You also knew where he was. And he didn't have it against you then either" Elizabeth said making herself feel worse about this whole situation.

"As long as I know you will be safe I will be okay." Jack said smiling at Elizabeth.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about right now Constable" Elizabeth said in her teasing voice.

Beside them Bill was talking to Abigail.

"Make sure Elizabeth is safe. I have a feeling Nate is after them both" Bill said while looking over at Jack and Elizabeth.

"Maybe the best idea would have Jack and Elizabeth stay at the cafe. To stay in one place" Abigail said back to Bill.

"No, that would put you and Cody in danger too. The best plan would be to find Nate. Come to him before he comes to us." Bill said looking back at Abigail.

"This man won't stop until he is stopped. He seemed pretty mad. But I did realize something. He wasn't alone" Cody joined into the conversation.

"Who else did you see Cody?" Bill asked.

"Well this other man pulled the man who was talking to me back. He had pretty nice clothes on. Didn't look from around here" Cody replied to Bill.

"Jack come here. Cody said that Nate isn't alone. That he seen another guy with him. But there could be more too." Bill called over to Jack and motioned him to come over where he was.

"Cody tell me about the other man" Jack asked.

"Well he had fancy clothes on and brown hair. And I thought I heard the man call him Charlie." Cody told him.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other.

"That is what Charles' real name is. But it can't be him. He wouldn't get in that mess. Would he?" Elizabeth said while looking at Jack.

"I have a feeling Charles wants revenge on me too. And he will do whatever it takes too get it. To get Elizabeth back." Jack said while figuring this all out.

Just as there was a minute silence Lee and Rosemary came crashing into the saloon.

"Oh my goodness I just heard what happened!" Rosemary proclaimed while running towards Elizabeth's side.

"Nothing happened yet Rosemary. And why weren't you at the town meeting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lee had some work at the office and I waited for him to finish. All that paperwork he has goodness. Cost us missing town meetings apparently now. Lee I told you doing paperwork at night isn't a good thing. Try to do it during the day at work." Rosemary said all in one breath.

"Yes dear. But we are here now what is going on?" Lee said turning from Rosemary to the others.

"If you were here on time" said Cody under his breath.

Abigail elbowed him in the side "shh"

Bill started to tell them what just happened and about the note.

Jack was in the back listening when he heard a noise. He thought he heard footsteps. He didn't want to worry anyone so he thought he should go outside for a breath of air.

"I'm going to get some fresh air real fast" Jack said while the group was still talking among themselves.

Jack stepped outside and started looking around. But it was dark outside and hard to see a lot.

"Oh well must have been my imagination" Jack said out loud with a chuckle.

Jack was turning to go back inside when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Jack Thornton" the man said with a evil smile.

Jack turned to see who it was. It was who he thought the voice sounded like.

"Nate Tolliver" Jack said.

"Oh so you remember huh? You had to stick your nose in my business didn't you. We would have left them at the cabin. Well at least that Julie girl. Elizabeth would have made us a fine one to take" Nate said while smiling.

This got Jack so mad. No one would talk about Elizabeth that way. Next he knew he jumped on Nate and started fighting him. Nate was laughing.

"What... Jack... did... that... get you mad?" Nate said while fighting him back.

Before Jack knew it two other guys came and grabbed him. Now each one had his arms. Struggling to get out they held Jack tight.

"Did you think I actually came alone Jack?" Nate said laughing in Jack's face.

"You would be dumb enough to" Jack said while catching his breath. He than gave a smile.

Than Nate started beating Jack. First in the face and than he moved to the stomach. Hitting him the whole time when he said the next thing.

"You might have protected her once but you can't protect her this time."

Nate finally stopped hitting him. Nate turned to another man and said.

"Charlie want a hit?" Nate said while turning to Charles.

"I want to say something to him" Charles said while coming up to Jack.

"You will never be good enough for her" Charles whispered.

"Maybe not but better than you" Jack said while still trying to catch his breath.

Charles stood up straight and slapped Jack.

"Go get the girl Charlie it's time to disappear" Nate said while smiling at the whole scene.

{Back inside}

"Well we will just have to take extra precautions" Rosemary said after Bill finished explaining.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement than turned to see no Jack.

"Wait where is Jack?" Elizabeth said.

"He said he was going to get some fresh air real fast" Cody said.

"How long ago was that?" Elizabeth said.

"Like ten minutes ago" Cody said while realizing what might have happened.

"This can't be good" Lee joined in.

Just then the lights turned out. Everything was completely black.

What came next no one saw coming...


	5. Chapter 5

Staying in between us

Chapter 5: Taken

Previously on staying in between us...

"Wait where is Jack?" Elizabeth said.

"He said he was going to get some fresh air real fast" Cody said.

"How long ago was that?" Elizabeth said.

"Like ten minutes ago" Cody said while realizing what might have happened.

"This can't be good" Lee joined in.

Just then the lights turned out. Everything was completely black. What came next no one saw coming...

{In the saloon}

"No one worry. Everyone stay quiet and close to me" said Bill with worry in his own voice.

A voice was heard in the darkness away from the group. And no one recognized it either. Well most everyone didn't recognize it. Elizabeth thought she knew that voice but didn't say anything.

"Elizabeth?" The voice spoke in the darkness.

No answer was made.

{Charles made himself back outside to Nate and Jack.}

"I blacked out all the lights. I called for Elizabeth but there was no answer" Charles said to Nate.

"Well tell her who you are Charlie and to come to you. She might not know who you are" Nate said while thinking it a obvious answer.

"She wouldn't come to me even if she knew who I was" Charles said back to Nate.

"No but she will come to someone's voice" Nate said with a smile.

"And whose is that? Not yours of course" Charles said wondering who he was thinking.

"Good old lover boy's voice" Nate said with a laugh.

Nate leaned down to the ground to talk to Jack. Jack had his arm around his stomach still trying to breath normal.

"If you want that school teacher in there to live. You better do what I tell you to do" Nate said with a serious tone in his voice.

Jack looked up to see Charles by Nate. Wondering why Charles would be with this gang. Why he would be doing this to him and Elizabeth.

"Here is the plan" Nate started telling Jack the orders.

{Back inside the saloon}

"I don't hear the voice anymore" Elizabeth whispered to Abigail.

"Maybe they went away" Cody said innocently.

"I would love to think that Cody but I don't think so. They are waiting for something" Abigail said while holding Cody close.

"Or waiting for someone" Lee joined in.

"Maybe Jack got them all arrested outside" Rosemary whispered to the group.

"It's awful quiet outside though" Cody said back.

"Jack will come for us don't worry" Elizabeth said being hopeful.

"I know he will Elizabeth" Abigail said while rubbing her shoulder.

"We need a back up plan. So we can all get out before something happens or someone comes in." Lee said to the group but mostly Bill.

"You are right Lee. We need to get out of here. Is there another way out besides the front doors?" Bill asked lee but said it to the group.

"I know a place. Robert and I go there sometimes for fun. And to spy on people" Cody spoke up to the adults.

"Where is it Cody?" Abigail asked.

"Under the stairs by the counter" Cody said.

"Okay let's try to find it in the dark" Bill stated.

"Stay close" Lee said.

Just as they moved a couple of steps they heard a voice come by the door way. This time everyone recognized it. But only one person replied.

"Elizabeth! Elizbeth are you in there?" Jack said just above a loud whisper.

"Jack! Is that you?" Elizabeth said in confusion.

"Shh. Yes it's me. Come to the door. I'll try to get you out" Jack said with confidence.

"But are friends are in here too Jack. Abigail, Cody, Lee, Rosemary, and Bill. Shouldn't they come too?" Elizabeth was wondering why Jack didn't think of that.

"You just come first. So you can help me with the lights" Jack said to Elizabeth.

"Wouldn't it be easy for them to come with me too?" Elizabeth asked again.

"No, please just trust me and come here" Jack said with being gentle with her.

Elizabeth felt like something was wrong. Jack seemed rushed but didn't know why.

"Okay I'm coming but I can't see where I'm going" Elizabeth said trying to feel her way there.

"Just follow my voice" Jack said trying to keep talking.

Elizabeth finally got to Jack and hugged him.

"I made it!" Elizabeth said.

{Just then a man took Elizabeth away from Jack and covered her mouth. Another man dragging Jack along with them. Outside they let go of Elizabeth's mouth.}

Elizabeth now seeing what was happening. Looked over at Jack and tears streamed down her face. He looked so beaten up.

"What did you do to him?" Elizabeth said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Gave him what he deserved" Nate said.

Elizabeth than looked around at the men. Recognizing Nate of course and a couple of his old gang members. But than spotted a face she thought she wouldn't see.

"Charles? Is that you?" Elizabeth said with shock.

"Yes, Elizabeth" Charles said looking down.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth said with sadness in her voice.

"I thought this was the best way to show you Elizabeth. I didn't know they wanted you though" Charles looked up to Elizabeth.

"You thought this was best? Making me suffer. Hurting Jack?" Elizabeth said.

Charles didn't speak.

Elizabeth spoke again, "Your father would be so disappointed Charles" Elizabeth said while looking down.

"As your father is with you Elizabeth? He never wanted you to stay here. You don't belong here. Especially with no Mountie. He wanted me to come get you." Charles said explaining.

"You think this is the right way to do it? You say you love me Charles but you won't let me be... happy" Elizabeth said while her voice broke.

Charles didn't reply just looked down and over at a Elizabeth crying.

Elizabeth went over to Jack. Hugging him.

"What are we going to do with the people inside the saloon Nate?" One of the men asked.

"I have an idea. We can't have them following us" Nate said.

"What did you have in mind Nate?" Charles asked him.

"Get the girl and the Mountie. Take them to the camp. I'll take care of this" Nate told them.

Charles and the other men took Jack and Elizabeth away. One of the men stayed with Nate.

{In the meantime back in the saloon}

"What happened?" Bill asked them.

"I don't know but it can't be good" Rosemary replied.

"We should continue with the plan then" Lee said.

"What about Elizabeth and Jack?" Both Abigail and Rosemary said in unison.

"We can't leave Miss Thatcher or Mountie Jack" Cody stated.

Just then they all heard a voice yell from across the building from the door.

"I don't want you following us. But just in case you get any ideas I will give you a campfire" Nate said while throwing a torch with fire in the saloon and locking the doors shut.

"Enjoy your campfire" Nate said before leaving. Laughing with what he did.

After that Nate rode off to catch up with the rest of the gang and the prisoners.

Did Nate just kill the people inside the saloon?

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Staying in between us

Chapter 6: The Fire

Previously on Staying in between us...

"We can't leave Miss Thatcher or Mountie Jack" Cody stated.

Just then they all heard a voice yell from across the building from the door.

"I don't want you following us. But just in case you get any ideas I will give you a campfire" Nate said while throwing a torch with fire in the saloon and locking the doors shut.

"Enjoy your campfire" Nate said before leaving. Laughing with what he did.

After that Nate rode off to catch up with the rest of the gang and the prisoners.

Did Nate just kill the people inside the saloon?

To be continued...

"It's hard to see with all the smoke" Rosemary said while coughing and covering her mouth.

"Let me try to go get the front doors open" Lee said.

"I'll help you" Bill said close behind him.

They pushed on them and tried to get them open.

"They are locked and to strong to get open" Bill said while he turned to Lee.

"We need a plan B" Lee told him back.

"Cody show us where the secret door is" Bill said while also beginning to cough.

"It's hard to see anything Mr. Avery" Cody said while trying to look at Bill with smoke everywhere.

"Maybe we can put the fire out with water. Does anyone see anything?" Lee states while covering his mouth with his arm.

"Maybe we could use the bottles by the counter. It might help put it out" Cody suggested.

"Good idea Cody! We must hurry though the fire is spreading quickly" Abigail said while looking around.

They all headed towards the bottles on the self. Each step coughing because of the smoke. Just as they were picking them up something was wrong.

"These are all empty" Rosemary said with disappointment.

"Well let's try to start going to the secret door way" Bill said turning to Cody.

"This way" Cody said while coughing.

They were almost to the door when a beam was coming crashing down.

"Cody watch out" Rosemary exclaimed while pushing Cody out of the way.

The beam hit Rosemary on the head and she went falling to the floor. Cody looked back to see why Mrs. Coulter pushed him away. He couldn't believe that Rosemary would do that for him.

Lee rushed to his wife. And he spoke, "Rosemary! Say something" Lee said while trying to get her to wake up.

"She is knocked out" Abigail said while looking her over.

Lee picked up Rosemary and was carrying her now.

"We have to get out of here fast" Bill said.

{Across from the road at the mercantile}

Ned Yost was going to his door to make sure he locked up when he seen the saloon on fire. Immediately called out to his daughter.

"Katie go run for help" Ned said as he ran out to get pals of water.

Gowen heard the yelling and ran out to see what was happening. He seen the fire and called out to his men to help put it out.

Faith cane rushing to the scene than.

"Is anyone inside?" Faith asked Ned.

{Back inside the saloon}

They were inside the small tunnel when the was a dead end.

"The door was right here. Someone must have filled it in. This can't be right" Cody said.

"Oh no!" Abigail said with worry in her voice.

"We got to try and go back. Get out by that way" Bill said.

They walked back to the counter. Everyone was so hot and Smokey.

"I hear voices outside" Abigail told the group.

"Yell so they know we are in here" Bill told them.

"Help"

"Help"

{In the woods. Nate and his men were riding towards their camp. Elizabeth was riding behind Charles while Jack was with someone else.}

Elizabeth looked over to see Jack in pain but he didn't make a sound. She didn't know what would happen once they get to their camp. She honestly didn't want to think about it. Jack was already in pain and she was too watching him be in it.

Jack was hurting so much. But he tried not to show it to Elizabeth. He failed to keep Elizabeth safe right now. And he was angry with himself for letting that happen. She was in danger all because of him. If he just stayed in the saloon instead of going outside this would have never happened.

Charles was confused and worried. He thought this was the right thing to do. But seeing Elizabeth so hurt didn't seem like the right thing to do. He thought that she will wake up and see that this is the right thing for her. To come live with Hamilton.

"Hey Nate what did you need to do?" Charles asked while riding behind Nate.

"Yeah why did you stay behind?" Another guy asked.

"Oh I just had to finish something up at the saloon. The loose ends of the situation" Nate said with a laugh.

"What did you do Nate?" Charles said not being impressed.

"Just set a fire to the campfire" Nate said while looking back at him.

Elizabeth grasp**

"Why did you do that? We only came for Jack and Elizabeth" Charles stated.

"Because I wanted to Kennington. Did you forget who was in charge?" Nate said getting angry with him.

Nate's men just laughed with Nate.

"You made a deal Charlie" Nate reminded him.

Elizabeth listening closely to the whole conversation. Starting to worry about her friends back in town.

They arrived at the camp site. There was a small cabin there and a shiny lake in the back.

"Get them inside" Nate said while getting off his horse.

Charles helped Elizabeth down from the horse. While they almost dragged Jack from his.

"Let's go hurry up. Get in" Nate demanded.

Once inside they put Jack and Elizabeth in a separate room. This room had a window covered by wood and a table with a couple of chairs.

"Tie them up" Nate commanded Charles to do.

Charles tied each of them to each other. Back to back from each other.

"Don't try anything Elizabeth. These people are dangerous" Charles warned Elizabeth.

"Wow thanks for a warning. I've been kidnapped by them before Charles" Elizabeth whispered back with anger.

Charles just looked back with sorrow in his eyes. Charles left the room and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"I'm okay. I was out numbered" Jack explained to them.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave without us? Jack I was so worried" Elizabeth said with tears coming down her face.

This broke Jack's heart hearing her this way.

"I went outside of the saloon to see what was happening. I heard footsteps outside. You guys were talking still so I didn't want to disturb you. I only went to look and see what the noise was. I didn't plan on staying out there or seeing Nate" Jack said with sadness in his voice.

"What happened next?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was heading back inside when Nate called out to me. We spoke and he said things I didn't want to hear. So I started fighting him. Before I knew it two guys dragged me back from him. And than all this happened. Well what you see on me" Jack said trying to explain.

Elizabeth trying to turn herself to see him but couldn't.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth I put you in this danger"

"No you didn't Jack. This isn't your fault. It's Nate and Charles"

"I should have stayed in the saloon with you"

"We can't go back Jack. You are here now"

"I won't leave you now"

Elizabeth laid her head on his back. She asked.

"Stay with me?"

"Always"

{Back in town}

"Get more water" Gowen yelled to all the men.

Just then faith heard yelling.

"People are in there" Faith said to Gowen.

Jesse in the back with Clara heard what Faith said. Clara knew what that meant. She knew Abigail was still in there.

Jesse gave Clara the look that spoke volumes. The look that "I need to get them out."

Jesse looked back and than ran into the saloon.

Clara started crying. Worried about Jesse and everyone inside the saloon.

"Jesse went inside to get them" Clara said to Faith and Gowen.

"Whose in there?" Gowen asked Clara.

"Abigail..." once Clara said her name Gowen dropped the pal and ran into the saloon.

A couple minutes later Clara spotted someone come out of the saloon.

"Bill!" Clara yelled.

Behind Bill was Lee carrying Rosemary. Behind Lee was Jesse with Cody.

"Where is Abigail and Gowen?" Clara asked the group who came out.

"They were right behind us" Cody said looking back and seeing no one.

Just then some timber caves in the front of the saloon.

"Miss Abigail..." Cody yelled while tears came down his face.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Staying in between us

Chapter 7: Making plans

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Whose in there?" Gowen asked Clara.

"Abigail..." once Clara said her name Gowen dropped the pal and ran into the saloon.

A couple minutes later Clara spotted someone come out of the saloon.

"Bill!" Clara yelled.

Behind Bill was Lee carrying Rosemary. Behind Lee was Jesse with Cody.

"Where is Abigail and Gowen?" Clara asked the group who came out.

"They were right behind us" Cody said looking back and seeing no one.

Just then some timber caves in the front of the saloon.

"Miss Abigail..." Cody yelled while tears came down his face.

To be continued...

{In town at the saloon}

Clara and Cody were gripping onto each other praying that Abigail comes out.

"She will come out Cody" Clara said not knowing the answer herself.

Still no sign of Abigail or Gowen from the front of the saloon.

{Across from them was Lee setting Rosemary down.}

"Carson! Faith! Come quick" Lee yelled for them to come to him.

"What's wrong?" Carson came running towards him.

"Oh my goodness what happened to Rosemary?" Faith asked while going to her side.

Lee ignoring Faith's question spoke saying, " Rosemary wake up! She isn't waking up"

"Let's get her to the infirmary" Carson said leading the way.

Behind him was Lee carrying Rosemary and Faith following them.

{In the saloon}

"Henry" Abigail said while coughing.

"We can't get out this way Abigail the doors are blocked. We will have to find another way" Henry said leading the way from the front doors.

"Henry I..." Abigail said while slowing falling to the ground.

"Abigail!" Henry said while turning around to Abigail and catching her before she hit the ground.

Henry picked up Abigail and said out loud, "Think. Think."

He looked over at the window and immediately went over to it. He kicked the window and broke it climbing out of it and taking Abigail with him.

"Over there" Hickam shouted and pointed by the side of the building.

Cody ran towards them.

"Miss Abigail are you alright. What happened?" Cody asked her and turned to Gowen.

"She fainted because of the smoke. She should be okay" Gowen told him.

Cody jumped into Henry's arms and hugged him saying, " thank you so much."

He just smiled at the boy.

"Let's take her to the infirmary" Clara said.

"Let's go" Henry said while picking Abigail up and headed towards the infirmary.

"Who could have set the fire?" Jesse asked Ned and Hickam.

"It could have been Nate. He is after Jack" Ned said.

"Wait where is Jack? Or even Elizabeth?" Hickam and Jesse looked at each other.

{Back in the Cabin. The only light came from the fire inside.}

"Why did you set fire to that building?" Charles asked Nate. Him sitting across from Nate.

"Why do you care so much?" Nate said with a chuckle.

"Because you didn't need to" Charles said.

"I did what I had to do for them not to follow" Nate said.

"That was wrong" Charles said back.

"You forget who is in charge son. Don't tell me what is right or wrong" Nate stood up.

"Maybe you don't know what is right or wrong" Charles said looking away.

Nate stood up and grabbed Charles shirt.

"You forget who is the leader here. Respect my decisions or you will regret it later. Go check on the prisoners" Nate said dropping Charles shirt.

Charles left to go in the other room

{Back in town. In the infirmary}

"How is she?" Gowen asked Faith.

"She will be fine. She just took in to much smoke from the fire" Faith replied to him.

Abigail now waking up.

"Miss Abigail! Are you okay?" Cody said while sitting beside her.

"Yes I'll be okay Cody" Abigail smiled back at him.

"Mr. Gowen saved you Miss Abigail" Cody told her.

Abigail looking up at Gowen than saying, "Thank you Henry"

Henry nodded and smiled.

"I'm worried about Jack and Elizabeth. I think Nate took them" Abigail spoke to Henry.

"I should go and get help" Henry said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you again Henry! And let me know what happens with Jack and Elizabeth" Abigail spoke to him while he opened the door.

"I will! And I'm glad you are okay" Henry said as he smiled back than closed the door.

{Back in the Cabin}

Charles went in to see Jack and Elizabeth.

"Here you want some water?" Charles offered Elizabeth.

"How did you get involved with them Charles?" Elizabeth asked.

"I take it you aren't thirsty than?" Charles asked as he looked down.

"Give it to Jack" Elizabeth said.

Charles handed the water to Jack.

Jack nodded his thanks.

"You still didn't answer my question Charles" Elizabeth stated.

Charles slid a chair and sat down.

"I met this man on the train here. He called himself Nathaniel but his friends called him Nate. He asked why I was traveling west. I said I was traveling to see my childhood friend in a town named Hope Valley. He asked me what her name was. I didn't think of it at the time so I told him it was you. I said I was going there to convince Elizabeth to come back with me. I said that she was staying there because of a Mountie. He asked me what was the Mountie's name. I told him Jack Thornton. He said that is the man he is going to see. To get revenge on him stealing his money. He told me that Jack stole his money and he finally found him after a couple of years. He suggested for me to have Jack stay away from my girl. He offered me to make a deal with him. But I said I wouldn't think so. He said if I changed my mind he would be around" Charles explained to Elizabeth and Jack.

"So you weren't with him when you came to Hope Valley?" Jack asked Charles.

"No I wasn't. I turned him down on the train" Charles replied.

"So why did you change your mind?" Elizabeth asked while taking some water now.

"When I arrived here I wanted nothing than Elizabeth to come back with me. Than after you were set on staying here I was mad. Also when lover boy over here punched me" Charles said.

"You deserved that" Jack said.

Charles went on.

"After our little talk I went to the livery to get a horse. I wanted to go riding and think. Nate was at the livery and seen us talking. He told me the deal was still available. He said that if I follow what he says than Jack Thornton will get what he deserves. So it would be a win for both of us. I wasn't thinking and told him the deal is on. He said where to find him and left. I met him later that day"

"What did I ever do to you Charles?" Jack asked when Charles finished explaining.

"You are the reason Elizabeth is staying here. Plus Nate said you stole from him. So I knew you weren't good enough for Elizabeth" Charles replied looking at Jack.

"I didn't steal from him Charles" Jack said.

Charles was silent.

Jack went on.

"His full name is Nate Tolliver. He was a robber two years ago. He kidnapped Elizabeth and Julie then too. I arrested him and gave the money he stole back to it's owner. He stole from them" Jack explained himself.

"He kidnapped Elizabeth and stole money?" Charles asked.

"Yes" Jack and Elizabeth said in unison.

Charles kept silent and thought about what was said.

{In the infirmary}

"What's wrong with her Carson?" Lee asked sitting beside Rosemary.

"She has a bad concussion. When she wakes up she will have a bad headache. So I will give her some medicine when she does" Carson spoke to Lee.

"She will be okay though? Lee asked Carson with worry in his voice.

"Yes she will be okay" Carson assured him.

"Good. Thank you Carson for everything!" Lee said looking back at Rosemary.

"You're welcome. I'll give you some space. Get me if she wakes up" Carson said as he opened the door to go outside.

"I will" Lee said to him.

Once Carson left Lee turned to Rosemary.

"Don't scare me like this women" Lee said in a chuckle than went serious.

"You mean to much to me"

{Outside by the saloon}

"What happened to Jack and Elizabeth?" Ned was asking around to see if anyone knew.

Gowen spoke up to them.

"Jack and Elizabeth was taken by Nate. Nate set the saloon on fire before he left town" Gowen spoke above everyone.

"We have to go help them" Jesse replied.

"Get some men to together" Ned suggested.

Bill came out with some horses from the livery.

"Anyone who wants to help find Jack and Elizabeth come with me" Bill shouted.

{Back in the cabin}

"Jack isn't the theft than?" Charles asked.

Before anyone could reply he spoke again.

"Wait so I've been helping a criminal this whole time?" Charles asked.

"Basically" Elizabeth said.

"Yes you have" Jack got to the point.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean to put you in danger. And Jack even though I don't like you for taking Elizabeth away from Hamilton I'm sorry too" Charles said to them both.

"You know Charles you could have provided Elizabeth money and a fancy home. Offer her a life she was supposed to have in high society" Jack told her.

"Yes that's true. Couldn't I?" Charles said with a smile.

"Now don't get a big head now Charles. That's all you could offer her. She picked me. And I'm the luckiest man. Elizabeth is the perfect woman" Jack said smiling talking about his Elizabeth.

Right when Charles was about to say something back Elizabeth beat him to it.

"I'm right here boys. I can hear you"

They all just laughed.

"I want to do something though. I feel like a terrible person" Charles said.

"We all make mistakes Charles" Elizabeth said.

"Yes but it is how we come back from the mistakes" Jack stated.

"Maybe I can help you both get out of here" Charles suggested.

"That is a start" Elizabeth stated.

"What did you have in mind?" Jack asked Charles.

"Okay here is the plan" Charles asked.

What they didn't know is that Nate was on the other side of the door listening to it all.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Staying in between us

Chapter 8: Separated

Previously on Staying in between us...

Right when Charles was about to say something back Elizabeth beat him to it.

"I'm right here boys. I can hear you"

They all just laughed.

"I want to do something though. I feel like a terrible person" Charles said.

"We all make mistakes Charles" Elizabeth said.

"Yes but it is how we come back from the mistakes" Jack stated.

"Maybe I can help you both get out of here" Charles suggested.

"That is a start" Elizabeth stated.

"What did you have in mind?" Jack asked Charles.

"Okay here is the plan" Charles asked.

What they didn't know is that Nate was on the other side of the door listening to it all.

To be continued...

"We are home" Elizabeth turned to see Jack smiling next to her.

"We made it safe and sound. Just as I promised you we would" Jack said with pride.

"I'm so glad to be home. Thank you Jack" Elizabeth leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jack smiled big with his dimples that Elizabeth loved to see.

"I haven't realized how hungry I am" Jack said rubbing his stomach.

"Want to grab something tasty at Abigail's?" Elizabeth asked smiling at Jack's appetite.

"If it's with you than of course I do" Jack smiled while he grabbed Elizabeth 's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey Abigail!" Elizabeth shouted when she walked in the door with Jack.

"Oh Elizabeth I'm so glad you are back. Safe and sound!" Abigail told her.

"Thank you Abigail" Elizabeth replied.

"How about I get you two some breakfast?" Abigail said looking at hungry Jack.

"You read my mind! Or should I say stomach" Jack said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth and Jack both took a seat by the window.

"Elizabeth do you want coffee?"

"Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth wake up"

Jack was shaking her to wake up.

Elizabeth was awoken from her dream by someone calling her name.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said still rubbing her eyes to see clearly.

"They are moving us. It's time to go" Jack told her.

His hands still tied up but in the front this time.

"Wow you were in a deep sleep there. You must have been having a good dream" Jack said.

"It was. I'll tell you about it later when I get the chance" Elizabeth said while a man started standing her up.

From the other room Nate was talking to Charles.

"We got to leave this place and find another hiding place. We still haven't decided what we are going to do with those two yet so we will have to take them with us" Nate told Charles.

"Okay where we headed?" Charles asked.

"You know the hill past that creek we passed with the stagecoach by Cape Fullerton?"

Charles nodded.

"There is a cave near there. It will be a good place to hang low to decide what to do with them" Nate told Charles.

"What are we going to do with them?" Charles asked.

"That's why we are going to move on and decide. I might have some ideas" Nate stated.

"Will I like those ideas?" Charles said knowing the answer.

"You should Charlie I'm doing this for both of us" Nate said.

Charles was silent. He wanted to leave this place and take Elizabeth with him. But he knew that he would have to take Jack also.

"Time to go" Nate said

"Okay sounds good" Charles answered.

"One thing first though" Nate said.

{In the infirmary in town}

"Carson she still hasn't awoken yet" Lee said.

"There might be something wrong with her brain. Internal bleeding from the brain. It's hard to say but where the wood hit her head might have caused that." Carson said looking over her head.

"What are you saying?" Lee asked.

"Rosemary might need surgery if she doesn't wake up soon"

{In the woods with the search party}

"Maybe we should head back. It's too dark out to find anything" Ned told Bill and Gowen.

Bill and Gowen were leading the group of men who were looking for Jack and Elizabeth. They have been looking for hours but no luck.

"First light we come back and look?" Gowen looked over for Bill's approval.

"Okay let's head back" Bill said turning his horse back to town.

"Elizabeth and Jack will be fine. They have each other" Gowen stated.

{In the cabin}

Early in the morning. Still dark outside.

"It is still dark outside Nate shouldn't we wait until morning to leave?" one of Nate's men asked.

"No we need to get a head start in case anyone is after us" Nate explained to him.

Nate heard voices in the night close by. He walked into the woods a ways the night before. He came across a group of searchers. Over heard them talking about looking for Jack and Elizabeth. Figured they were from this pretty little town they come from. He didn't tell anyone about the men or what he heard. But he knew they would come back in the morning.

"Go get that Mountie in there. I need to talk to him first before we leave" Nate told the man whose name was big Phil.

He opened the door to the side room and grabbed Jack.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called his name.

Elizabeth turned to another man beside her and asked him a question.

"Where are they taking him?"

"Probably to talk to Nate" he replied.

The man shut the door and pushed Jack in front of Nate.

"Now lover boy if you want your sweet little teacher to stay alive in there you need to do me a favor" Nate said.

Jack looked up at him with anger.

"You better not mess around either. Don't think I won't hesitate to hurt her" Nate stated.

"What is it you want me to do?" Jack asked.

"I want you to go to town with big Phil here. Don't let anyone see you though. Just one person. Go to that cafe place and tell that women something. You tell her they better stop looking for us or we will start hurting you two. Tell her that. And you better come back with big Phil or you won't see your girl again" Nate ordered Jack.

"Fine" Jack said.

"You meet us by that creek from the road big Phil" Nate informed him.

"Got it" big Phil stated.

"You have thirty minutes Constable" Nate said.

"Can I say something to Elizabeth before I leave please?" Jack asked.

"You have five minutes" Nate said while opening the door to the side room. He than called his other guy out and pushed Jack in.

"Jack what is happening?" Elizabeth immediately said when the door shut.

"I have to go do this thing for Nate but I promise you that I will be back" Jack told her holding her hands.

"What thing? Jack please don't leave me with them" Elizabeth said tears coming out of her eyes.

It broke Jack's heart seeing her cry and having to leave her.

"I have to go to town and tell Abigail something and come back. He said if I don't he will hurt you. I don't want to leave you Elizabeth but I have to. I promise you I will be back" Jack told her.

Elizabeth hugged him.

"Listen to what they tell you Elizabeth and remember I love you" Jack said.

"I love you too" Elizabeth replied.

Jack than kissed her hand.

"Be careful and come back to me" Elizabeth said.

"Always" Jack said.

The door opened.

"Time is up" Nate said.

He grabbed Jack and untied him.

"Remember what I said. Not off you go. Thirty minutes starts now" Nate said.

He pushed Jack out into the woods along with big Phil.

"Don't forget thirty minutes"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Staying in between us

Chapter 9: Hurry

Previously on Staying in between us...

"I have to go to town and tell Abigail something and come back. He said if I don't he will hurt you. I don't want to leave you Elizabeth but I have to. I promise you I will be back" Jack told her.

Elizabeth hugged him.

"Listen to what they tell you Elizabeth and remember I love you" Jack said.

"I love you too" Elizabeth replied.

Jack than kissed her hand.

"Be careful and come back to me" Elizabeth said.

"Always" Jack said.

The door opened.

"Time is up" Nate said.

He grabbed Jack and untied him.

"Remember what I said. Now off you go. Thirty minutes starts now" Nate said.

He pushed Jack out into the woods along with big Phil.

"Don't forget thirty minutes"

To be continued...

The sun started coming out now. Jack arrives at the Cafe and sees someone moving inside. He tells big Phil to stay outside around the back of the Cafe. Jack than walks up to the cafe and around the back.

Jack knocks on the back door. He hears foot steps coming.

It was Abigail who answered the door.

"Jack! Oh my goodness" Abigail said giving him a big hug.

Jack stepping inside and shutting the door.

"What happened? Wait where is Elizabeth?" Abigail asked worried.

"I can't stay long Abigail but can you do something for me?" Jack asked sitting her down.

"Of course is it Elizabeth? Let me help" Abigail asked and answered at the same time.

"Give a message to the men out looking for me and Elizabeth. Tell them to stop looking for us. And if the men don't Nate will start hurting Elizabeth and me" Jack said while standing up to leave.

"Jack but you need help. Is everything okay? Why isn't Elizabeth with you?" Abigail asked him.

"I can't answer all those right now. I don't have time I need to go. But please tell them and trust me Abigail. I have to get back" Jack opened the door.

"Be safe Jack and take care of Elizabeth" That was all Abigail could think of to say to him.

"I plan to. Hurry and tell them. I need to go" Jack said as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

He went around the Cafe to find big Phil.

"Hurry let's go I told her. We have to get back" Jack told him and they were off running towards the woods.

{Abigail back in the Cafe was worried for Elizabeth and Jack's lives. She ran across the road to the jailhouse. She knew Bill lead the group last night to find Jack and Elizabeth. She had to warn him and tell him what Jack told her.}

She arrived at the jailhouse and pounded on the door.

"Bill! Bill" Abigail kept yelling for his name.

Bill came running towards the door.

"Abigail what's wrong? You know how early it is?"

"Jack came to me this morning"

"What is he back?"

"No he left after he told me something. And Elizabeth wasn't with him. I think he is in trouble real bad"

"I have to get the men together and head out now"

Bill started getting stuff ready inside.

"No Bill you can't go or anyone else"

"Why Abigail? We have to find Jack and Elizabeth and help them"

"Jack told me this morning that if you come after Jack and Elizabeth than Nate will start hurting them. I think Nate sent him to me to tell you"

"What are we supposed to do Abigail sit back and wait then? No we have to go after them"

"Bill please I'm afraid he won't hesitate to hurt them if you do"

Bill was silent for a moment.

"We need another plan" Bill said.

{In the infirmary}

"Carson shouldn't she have waken up by now?" Faith whispered to Carson.

"It depends on how hard and where the wood hit her head. I feel like this could be way more serious than we thought" Carson replied.

"What should be do?" Faith asked him.

Carson took a sip of coffee and than replied.

"Wait a couple more hours and if she does not wake up than we need to prepare for surgery" Carson said.

"Should I go tell Lee?" Faith said standing up.

"Let him sleep right now. We will wake him when we go try to wake Rosemary" Carson said putting a hand on Faith to sit down.

"Did they find Elizabeth and Jack?" Carson asked Faith when she sat down.

"I think they were going to look this morning" Faith told him.

"We need to be prepared for anything that happens. What I heard about this man is that he won't hesitate to do something" Carson said.

"You mean he could hurt Jack and Elizabeth?" Faith asked.

" A man like him won't stop until he gets what he wants" Carson said.

{Nate and his men including Elizabeth were on the rode headed to their meet up spot with Jack.}

"That mountie better come back or you won't be so lucky"

Nate said turning his horse towards Elizabeth.

"He will come back" Elizabeth said with confidence.

"Well for your sake I hope he does but it wouldn't be the worst thing if he didn't" Nate said with a smile.

"What are we going to do with her if Jack doesn't come back?" Charles said hoping for the best.

"I'll rather not say right now" Nate said.

Inside now knowing himself what he would do. But not letting anyone else know that. I guess having a girl for himself wouldn't be to bad.

Elizabeth hearing this prayed that Jack came back fast. She didn't like these men even Charles. Her childhood friend who used to hang out with her everyday. No, Charles changed. Even though she thought Charles wanted to help all who she could really trust is Jack himself.

Elizabeth prayed silently "Dear Lord please keep Jack safe and help him come back to me. Help us get away from these men. Amen"

Charles mentally was making a plan in his head. His mind was going back and forth. He needed to get Elizabeth away from here but he knew she wouldn't leave without Jack. Once Jack gets here how will he get them both away from Nate? This was harder than he thought it would be.

{About a couple a miles away was Jack and big Phil}

"You know where this place is where we are supposed to meet him right?" Jack said as they were walking and taking a breather.

"Yes I think so" the man said.

"You think so? Someone's life is on the line and you just think so?" Jack said with anger.

"No, I know so. It's just a few more miles. We must hurry" the man said and started running again.

{Back in town}

Bill gathered the men he had yesterday and a few more in the Cafe. He explained to them what Abigail told him.

"What are we supposed to do than?" Ned stood up and spoke.

"Are we just supposed to wait?" Jesse asked concerned.

"We have to find them soon. You know that Bill" Gowen turned to say in Bill's ear.

"I know Henry but we can't risk he doing something" Bill whispered back.

"They could already be in trouble" Henry replied.

"We go" Bill stated.

{Across the street in the infirmary}

Rosemary hasn't woken up yet.

"We need to try and wake up Rosemary" Carson told Faith.

"Rosemary! Rosemary please wake up" Faith called out to her.

Lee woke up then and held Rosemary's hand.

"Rosemary sweetheart please wake up" Lee said.

Rosemary slowing opened her eyes.

"Rosemary. It's me Lee" Lee spoke to her slowly.

Rosemary smiled at him.

"My head hurts a lot" Rosemary said while rubbing her head.

"You got hit in the head with a piece of wood sweetheart" Lee said rubbing her.

"Let me look at her eyes" Carson said.

"They seem to be dilated some. Probably from the concession. But she since she woke up now she should be okay. We will just have to keep an eye on her" Carson said.

"I woke up last night. But no one was awake so I went back to sleep. I was tired and my head hurt a lot" Rosemary informed them all.

"That's a good sign that she woke up earlier than this than. I think she will be okay. Here I'll give you some medicine for the pain" Carson said while getting the medicine.

"Thank you Carson" Rosemary said back.

"Here take these pills and you will sleep better" Carson handed her the pills.

Rosemary took the pills with some water Faith gave her.

"Don't worry I'll be right here when you wake up" Lee said while squeezing her hand and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Rosemary smiled and closed her eyes.

{Back in the woods where Nate is}

"He has five minutes left to show up" Nate informed everyone.

"He will be here" Elizabeth said.

"He better be here on time or we are leaving. We need to make a move on it" Nate said.

Everyone was off of their horses waiting around. Elizabeth was beside Charles but wasn't tied up this time.

Time ticked by.

"Two minutes left" Nate kept informing them.

From the bushes two figures were coming out.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said.

But it was not Jack who came out of the bushes.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Staying in between us

Chapter 10: The Cave

Previously on Staying in between us...

"He has five minutes left to show up" Nate informed everyone.

"He will be here" Elizabeth said.

"He better be here on time or we are leaving. We need to make a move on it" Nate said.

Everyone was off of their horses waiting around. Elizabeth was beside Charles but wasn't tied up this time.

Time ticked by.

"Two minutes left" Nate kept informing them.

From the bushes two figures were coming out.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said.

But it was not Jack who came out of the bushes.

To be continued...

Two men came walking up.

"What were you two doing over there?" Nate spoke to them.

"We just thought it would be funny to come over here" both of Nate's men started laughing and came back with them.

"He has one minute" Nate looked at his watch.

Just then from the other direction was Jack walking up with big Phil.

"We are here" Jack said scaring everyone from behind.

Elizabeth gave a breath of relief.

"Just in time Thornton. Did you tell her?" Nate asked.

"Yes I told her what you told me to" Jack replied.

"Good. Tie him up Charles we have to get going" Nate stated.

"We shouldn't be in that much of a hurry anymore than? I mean since he told them" Charles said as he tied up Jack's hands.

"Oh they will come anyways I know that. I just wanted to spare some time. They won't know what to do at first. I wanted to scare lover boy over there" Nate laughed at the last part he said.

"Why thanks" Jack whispered to himself annoyed.

"What's that Thornton?" Nate spoke up and said.

"Nothing I'm ready to go" Jack said as he was pushed up the horse.

Jack thought this was the moment to get out of there but Elizabeth was by Nate and he couldn't get her out. He would have to try another time but soon.

"Let's go" Nate said.

They started riding toward the cave.

Charles was quiet the whole way there.

Elizabeth thought this was weird but didn't say anything.

"What are we going to do with them when we get there Nate?" Big Phil asked Nate.

"That's for me to know and them to find out" Nate said laughing.

Jack knew they had to get away soon and if they didn't they wouldn't get away at all.

{In the woods. The searchers}

"Everyone stay quiet. If they hear us Jack and Elizabeth could be in danger" Bill said.

Over on the right of Bill Jesse shouted.

"Over here I found a cabin"

They all rushed over to where Jesse was.

"Let's look inside" Gowen said coming down from his horse.

Jesse was looking in the windows to see if anyone was in there.

"Anyone in there?" Bill asked as he knocked on the door.

There was no reply.

"Okay let's go" Bill said as he hit the door open.

"Look around and see if anyone has been here" Ned spoke up.

"The fireplace wood is still warm. Someone must have been here earlier this morning" Gowen said while looking at the wood.

"Someone left a piece of paper in this room over here" Jesse said as he picked the paper up.

"What does it say?" Bill asked him.

Jesse read it out loud, "Send help. Nate won't hesitate to get rid of us once he is done with us. I fear he won't keep Jack or me alive. p.s. I heard them say something about Cape Fullerton. ~Elizabeth"

"Where did you find this Jesse?" Gowen asked him.

"Behind this door" Jesse replied.

"Cape Fullerton? What would they have to do in Cape Fullerton?" Bill thought out loud.

"Maybe there is a friend meeting them there?" Jesse said.

"Or a hide out place" Ned suggested.

"Maybe" Gowen said.

Just then Gowen and Bill looked at each other.

"They are going to get on the train"

{Back in town}

"Miss Abigail is Miss Thatcher okay?" Cody asked as he was eating his breakfast.

"Why do you ask Cody?" Abigail trying to act innocent here.

"Well we never seen her after the fire yesterday. And I heard you talking to mountie Jack this morning" Cody said looking down.

"Now Cody you know what I said about ease dropping on adults" Abigail said trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry Miss Abigail. I went to get some milk when I heard you two talking. Is mountie Jack and Miss Thatcher going to be okay?" Cody asked while drinking his milk.

"Everything will be okay. Jack is a very good mountie" Abigail told him. But deep down didn't know the answer herself if everything will be okay.

"He is the best" Cody stated.

Cody felt like Miss Abigail didn't know if they would be okay though. How could she actually know? She wasn't there with them. But he didn't ask anymore about that.

"Who is going to teach school today Miss Abigail?" Cody asked as he got up and got his books.

"Mrs. Florence will be there today bud!" Abigail said as she took Cody's plate.

"Really?" Cody said as he looked down and didn't sound that excited.

"Now Cody you behave today for her. Miss Thatcher will be back soon" Abigail said as she lifted his head with her hand.

"Yes Miss Abigail" Cody said.

Just than the door opened.

"Hey Cody and Mrs Stanton! You ready to go Cody?" Robert and Anna asked.

"Yeah I'm coming" Cody said as he ran to the door.

"Be good Cody" Abigail said as she looked over her shoulder.

Outside Cody, Robert, and Anna were walking to school.

"Hey is Miss Thatcher back Cody?" Robert said as they were all walking towards the school.

"No. I think Nate Tolliver took her and mountie Jack" Cody said without thinking.

"Oh no! Shouldn't someone get them help?" Anna asked worried.

"Yeah why can't we help?" Robert said standing tall.

"You wouldn't last up against a criminal Robert" Anna said smiling.

"Yeah I would" Robert replied trying to flex his muscles.

"Hey guys stop for a moment" Cody interpreted.

"Why isn't the kids allowed to help or do anything?" Cody spoke again.

"Well... because... are parents think we will get hurt" Anna answered.

"Yeah we should be able to help too. We could sneak in places that adults can't" Robert said.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Anna said.

"Well you don't have to come" Robert said back.

"You two are going?" Anna asked surprised.

"I don't want to sit around in school with Mrs. Florence and wait around" Cody said.

"Are we going now Cody?" Robert asked.

"Yes. Come on" Cody answered

"Well if you two are going than I am too" Anna replied.

"You can't you are a girl" Robert stopped and turned to her.

"Miss Thatcher says girls can do anything Boys can do" Anna stood tall.

"Leave her alone Robert. We could use an extra person. Come on Anna" Cody said leading the way.

"Thanks Cody" Anna said smiling than at Robert.

"Where are we supposed to look?" Robert asked Cody while sticking his tongue out at Anna.

"I heard my mom talk to mountie Jack this morning about Cape Fullerton" Cody spoke.

"Wait mountie Jack was at the cafe this morning?" Anna and Robert said at the same time.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on" Cody said leading the way to the livery.

{In the woods outside of Cape Fullerton}

"The cave should be around here somewhere" Nate said.

"It's over there by the river" Charles pointed to where it was.

There was a cave by the water fall. The entrance was covered by leaves and branches. Hard to see if you weren't looking for it.

"Leave the horses behind the hill up there" Nate told the men.

"And come in the cave when you are down" Nate spoke again leading the way in the cave.

Everyone got off the horses and headed inside. They went deep enough in for no one to see them outside.

"Tied them to each other again Charles" Nate said as he started a fire.

Nate started walking towards outside again.

"Wait where you going Nate?" Charles asked as he sat down after tying them up.

Charles made sure that he didn't tie them too tight.

"To town I need to see someone. I'll be back soon" Nate said as he left the cave.

"Great. Like he can't sit still" Charles said as he looked at the fire. Then back at Jack and Elizabeth. They were both just looking at Charles.

"Hey big Phil you want to go find some more wood?" Charles asked him.

"Yeah I'll be right back" big Phil said.

Once he left Charles turned to Jack and Elizabeth and spoke.

"Here is the plan"

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Staying in between us

Chapter 11: Trouble

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Wait where you going Nate?" Charles asked as he sat down after tying them up.

Charles made sure that he didn't tie them too tight.

"To town I need to see someone. I'll be back soon" Nate said as he left the cave.

"Great. Like he can't sit still" Charles said as he looked at the fire. Then back at Jack and Elizabeth. They were both just looking at Charles.

"Hey big Phil you want to go find some more wood?" Charles asked him.

"Yeah I'll be right back" big Phil said.

Once he left Charles turned to Jack and Elizabeth and spoke.

"Here is the plan"

To be continued...

{In the cave}

"You got it?" Charles asked when he finished explaining.

"Yes" Jack said trusting Charles for once.

"We wait until Nate's men come back in and we strike" Charles told them.

Elizabeth just nodded her head.

She wasn't sure how she felt about this plan.

{In the other side of the woods}

The searchers are on the outside of the town. Staying out of sight and watching from the woods.

"Two of us should go in town" Bill said.

"We all can't be seen in town. Someone will think something is wrong" Gowen said.

"Gowen and I will go in town to see if Jack and Elizabeth are in town" Bill said riding a little in front of everyone.

"What are we supposed to do while you two are in there?" Jesse asked.

"Stay out of sight and try to look around the woods" Bill answered.

"You ready to go?" Gowen said.

"Yeah let's go" Bill said heading in town.

{In the infirmary}

"Can I go home now?" Rosemary asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Well you seem to be doing fine now. Do you feel dizzy?" Carson asked her.

"How would I know you won't let me get out of this bed?" Rosemary said as she put down her cup of water.

"Try to walk around here first" Faith said giving her a hand.

Rosemary stood up and started walking around. At first Rosemary actually did feel dizzy but didn't show it. She didn't want to be in the infirmary anymore.

"See I'm fine. Can I go home now?" Rosemary asked.

"Well as long as you take it easy. And Lee keep an eye on her" Carson said.

"I'll keep two eyes on her" Lee laughed.

"Do you need anymore medicine for the pain?" Faith asked Rosemary.

"Yes I do. Thank you Faith" Rosemary said as she sat down.

"If you feel sick or are having really bad pain come back" Carson said.

"We will. Thank you Carson" Lee said.

"Yes thank you Carson and Faith so much" Rosemary said as she took her medicine.

{In the woods where the kids are}

"Does anyone know which way Cape Fullerton is actually at?" Anna said as she rode behind Robert and Cody.

"I think the real question is that why is there three people on a horse?" Robert asked wondering this himself.

"There was only one horse at the livery left. And I've been to Cape Fullerton before" Cody replied being in the front of the horse.

"When did you go to Cape Fullerton?" Robert asked.

"Yeah I don't remember when you went there either" Anna said.

"I went with Miss Abigail. It was on the way back from bringing Becky to school" Cody replied trying to find which way they are supposed to go.

"Oh that's cool" Robert said.

"I didn't know that" Anna stated.

"Okay can we focus on the real problem here. Getting to Cape Fullerton. Anyone know if the main road is left or right?" Cody asked confused.

"It's definitely left" Robert said looking that way.

"No it's right" Anna said looking that way.

"Great. Maybe this wasn't a good idea" Cody said to himself while the two behind him were arguing.

"I'll just go left" Cody said.

Without either of the two others hearing a word.

{Lunchtime at the school house}

"Hattie watch the kids outside. I need to go to see Abigail real fast" Florence said walking towards the Cafe.

Once Florence arrived she burst into the front door.

"Abigail!"

"Florence what are you doing here? Away from the school" Abigail asked her.

"I just wanted to see where Cody was. Cody, Robert, and Anna didn't come to school today. I was wondering if they are sick or something" Florence said in all one breath.

"Wait Cody didn't arrive at school?" Abigail asked surprised.

"Nope. Wait you don't know where he is either?" Florence replied

"No but I need to find out. Thank you for letting me know" Abigail said while she put her coat on.

"Clara I'll be back in ten minutes" Abigail told Clara.

Abigail went to Lee and Rosemary's place.

She knocked on the door.

"Abigail nice to see you today!" Lee said as he opened the door.

"How is Rosemary?" Abigail asked trying to be patient.

"She is doing much better thank you for asking. But did you come all the way over here just to ask that?" Lee asked confused.

"No not only that. I was wondering if you seen Cody or he might be with you?" Abigail asked.

"No sorry I haven't seen him today. I stayed home with Rosemary today to see if she is better. Why? Is he not in school?" Lee asked as he looked worried.

"No he never arrived at school. And Robert and Anna isn't there either" Abigail told him.

"Where do you think they went?" Lee asked.

"I don't know but I'm worried. Well with this whole Nate thing going around" Abigail told him while looking down.

"I'll go out looking for them" Lee said as he grabbed his coat.

"Thank you so much Lee" Abigail said hugging him.

"Anytime! I'll just go tell Rosemary where I will be" Lee told her and headed up stairs.

"Maybe he will find him" Abigail said out loud to herself.

{In the cave}

"Charlie I finally got the wood and the other bob went with Nate to help him" big Phil said as he was walking with one more man.

Big Phil looked around and didn't see Charles. Right than Charles came behind him and hit him on the head with wood.

The other man turned to Charles to fight him when Jack hit him with a piece of wood too. Jack untied Elizabeth.

"Okay let's get out of here" Charles said as he turned to lead the way out of the cave.

Just as he was almost out of the cave someone was walking up to him.

It was Nate.

"Where do you think you are going?" As Nate looked at everyone.

"Leaving like I should have done a while ago" Charles spoke up.

Nate took out a gun and pointed it at Charles.

The the other man of Nate's came in the cave now. Getting Nate to turn.

Jack than kicked the gun from Nate's hands and punched him.

Jack and Nate were fighting on the ground now. Beside them Charles and Nate's man were fighting also.

Charles gave the man a final punch and he was out. Charles started tying the man up with the others.

Jack hit Nate hard and Nate was on the ground for a couple minutes. Jack thinking Nate was done started going towards the gun across from him.

Elizabeth seeing Nate on the ground thought this was the perfect time for revenge. Nate was on his knees trying to breath.

Elizabeth kick Nate in the stomach and Nate burst back. Elizabeth then went walking towards him but on the side of him.

Jack looks over right when it happens. Nate got up and punched Elizabeth in the left side of her stomach.

Well what Jack saw Nate punched her in the side.

Elizabeth shifted to the left side and held her stomach.

Jack walked over and kicked Nate to finish him.

"Can you tie him up Charles" Jack asked as he went right over to Elizabeth.

"Yeah I got it" Charles said as he made his way towards Nate.

Charles leaned down to Nate when Nate grabbed Charles shirt with a dagger to his neck.

"Not so fast Charles"

Jack held on to Elizabeth to give her steadiness while they walked out of the cave.

Jack went in front of Elizabeth now towards the horses. While they both walked up the hill.

"You know those little surprises you give people will be the death of you some day" Jack said sarcastically.

"I wanted to give that to Nate ever since he kidnapped me and Julie" Elizabeth said while feeling a terrible pain in her side.

Jack got to the horses.

"Jack I..." Elizabeth said as she went falling to the ground.

Jack turned to see Elizabeth on the ground holding her side.

She heard her name in echoes in Jack's voice before it faded away slowing.

"Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth"

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Staying in between us

Chapter 12: Injured

Previously on Staying in between us...

"You know those little surprises you give people will be the death of you some day" Jack said sarcastically.

"I wanted to give that to Nate ever since he kidnapped me and Julie" Elizabeth said while feeling a terrible pain in her side.

Jack got to the horses.

"Jack I..." Elizabeth said as she went falling to the ground.

Jack turned to see Elizabeth on the ground holding her side.

She heard her name in echoes in Jack's voice before it faded away slowing.

"Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth"

To be continued...

Before she knew it the world was black...

Once she open her eyes moments later she was in Jack's arms and he was running.

"Elizabeth I thought he punched you" Jack said looking down at her while running towards the town.

"He stabbed me in the side of my belly" Elizabeth said as she winced.

"With what?" Jack asked with worry showing in his face.

"A knife" Elizabeth said as she was in so much pain.

While they were in the woods Jesse seen them.

"Is that Jack carrying Elizabeth?" Jesse turned to ask Ned.

"It looks like it" Ned said standing up straight.

"Jack over here" Jesse shouted.

Jack turned to see familiar faces. He rushed towards them.

"What happened to Elizabeth?" Jesse asked with a shocked face.

"I thought he punched her" Jack said out of breath.

"He stabbed me in the belly" Elizabeth replied.

"We have to get help" Jack said.

"Jesse ride back to hope valley and get Faith and Carson" Ned told him.

And off Jesse went like a flash.

"Let's get her to cover" Ned said.

"Gabe go get Bill and Gowen from town" Ned told him.

"Why can't we take her to town?" Gabe asked.

"Because Nate will be looking there. I think he got Charles" Jack replied.

"Okay I'm on it" Gabe said as he rode to town.

"Let's try to ride to back to town" Ned asked.

Jack got Elizabeth up on the horse and rode behind her.

Elizabeth was in continuous pain. She was starting to see black again.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth you can't go to sleep right now" Jack said patting her cheeks.

"It hurts so much" Elizabeth said trying to keep her eyes open.

"I know we are almost there" Jack said.

"I seen a cave on the way here" Ned suggested.

"Let's go to that one. She needs to lay down" Jack replied.

{Gabe went in town to find Bill and Gowen}

Looking around he asked people along the way if anyone seen them.

Finally he spotted them coming out of the saloon there.

"Mr. Avery" Gabe shouted.

"Gabe why are you here? We told you to stay in the woods" Bill said confused why he disobeyed.

"It's Elizabeth. We found Jack and Elizabeth in the woods. Elizabeth is hurt. Ned sent me to come get you two" Gabe said all in one breath.

"What happened to her? And show us where" Gowen asked.

"I don't know they sent me to get you" Gabe replied realizing he doesn't know either.

"We have to hurry" Bill said.

"This way" Gabe spoke up leading the way.

{In the woods where the kids are}

"Now how did we get back here?" Cody asked himself.

They were right outside of Hope Valley again.

"We went in circles?" Anna said.

"This doesn't add up" Robert stated.

"We took a left" Cody said looking back.

"I knew it We should have taken a right" Anna spoke up confident.

"When did we take a left?" Robert spoke up trying to defend himself.

"Face it Robert you were wrong" Anna said laughing.

"We took a left when you two were arguing" Cody added.

"Well right was probably wrong too" Robert stated.

"You don't know that" Anna spoke back.

"Well you don't know that either" Robert spoke back to her.

"Enough guys try to get along. We have to try and figure out which way is the right way to go" Cody said trying to be the sensible one.

"Do you hear that noise?" Anna said as she quieted the boys.

"I heard something too" Cody agreed with Anna.

"Don't try to scare us Anna. It won't work" Robert said head standing tall.

Right behind the a voice spoke up.

"There you guys are" Lee told them.

"Ah" all three jumped.

Anna give Robert a look of "I told you so."

"Mr. Coulter what are you doing out here?" Robert asked him.

"Looking for you three. What are you three doing out here?" Lee asked wondering what could be their reason.

"Looking for mountie Jack and Miss Thatcher" Anna spoke up.

Robert nudged Anna, "shh"

"We were just riding around having some fun" Robert said trying to convince him.

"Cody you have a different story too?" Lee laughed.

"We thought it we could help find them. Why can't kids help too?" Cody replied respectfully.

"You didn't even tell your parents for one. And two you guys could get hurt. You don't need to run off and get lost too" Lee answered Cody's question.

"Are you going to have to bring us back and tell our parents?" Robert asked looking down.

"What do you think I should do?" Lee asked them.

"I think you should come with us and help look for Mountie Jack and Miss Thatcher" Cody suggested.

"Please Mr. Coulter! We want to help" Anna pleaded.

"Okay come on. Anna you can ride with me. Looks crowded over there" Lee said.

"Yay!" All three celebrated.

Anna got off the horse and rode with Lee.

"Thank you Mr Coulter" Anna said.

"You're welcome! Come on let's go" Lee said not knowing what he was getting into.

{In town Jesse came racing in}

Jesse got off his horse and ran right in the infirmary.

"Carson! Faith!" Jesse shouted.

"What is it Jesse? What happened?" Faith asked him.

"It's Elizabeth she got stabbed in the belly by Nate. Where is Carson?" Jesse asked her.

"He had to go deliver a baby at the Petersons" Faith told him.

"We have to hurry" Jesse told her.

"We can go get him now" Faith said grabbing bandages and medicine.

"We don't have time. We have to leave now" Jesse motioned for the door.

"Run over and tell Abigail to fetch Carson" Faith told him.

"We need him" Faith spoke again.

{In the cave where Nate is}

"What are you doing Charles?" Nate yelling at him.

Charles didn't reply.

"You think you could get away with it. You let them get away" Nate slapped him.

"Now we have to go look for them. Way to go" said big Phil getting to hit Charles now.

"They won't get far. She is injured" Nate said smiling.

"What do you mean she is injured? I thought you punched her in the side" Charles said on the ground.

"See this" Nate said showing Charles the bloody knife.

"What have you done?" Charles gasped.

"I didn't do anything. You did this to her. She wouldn't have gotten hurt if she didn't ran off" Nate told him.

"You know that Thornton we should have gotten rid of" Nate spoke again.

"You are right. He was dangerous" big Phil agreed.

"Well it won't happen again. Once we catch up to them. They both will get it" Nate said leading the way outside.

{In the cave where Elizabeth, Jack and the men are}

Pretty good way in they found a good place to set Elizabeth down. Jack set Elizabeth down on a rock part of the cave. It was level and looked more comfortable than the ground.

"Ah" Elizabeth shown all over her face the pain she was feeling.

"Sorry" Jack said as he laid her down.

Jack turned to Ned.

"Where is Jesse with Carson?" Jack asked him.

"He should be here soon. I'll look outside" Ned said as he made his way outside the cave.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth and grabbed her hand.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I've been better" Elizabeth said giving a weak smile.

"Well you still look beautiful to me" Jack said as he sat next to her.

"Yet even when I'm in pain you can still make me blush Jack Thornton" Elizabeth said blushing and trying to get comfortable.

Jack smiled and laughed.

"It just comes naturally"

Elizabeth smiled than spoke.

"Where did Charles go?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I don't know Nate might have got him. But I don't think he would have helped us after that anyways" Jack said annoyed.

"He did help us get out. He didn't have to do that" Elizabeth said.

"Yes he did. He didn't have to get us in all this mess. He is the one who got us in this mess. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be hurt" Jack said getting angry at the thought of Charles.

"He wasn't the one who did this to me though" Elizabeth told him.

"Why do you always feel like you have to defend him Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he walked a feel steps away with his back turned toward Elizabeth.

"I'm not trying to defend him. I am just saying Charles didn't know what he was doing. Everyone makes mistakes and he didn't do this to me Jack. Please just try to forgive him" Elizabeth spoke to Jack with slowly.

Jack was silent with his back towards Elizabeth still.

"Jack"

"Jack please look at me" Elizabeth asked.

Jack turned with his eyes with hurt in them. Stepping closer to her.

"Every time I see Charles it reminds me of everything I'm not. It reminds me of that day he proposed to you. It still haunts me. It reminds me that he is from the same world as you and I'm from a completely different one" Jack said with sadness in his voice and the look of hurt in his eyes.

"Jack you will always be the only man for me. Your my world. Charles or anybody else could never change that" Elizabeth said while touching the side of his face.

Elizabeth winced with pain now.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Jack asked grabbing her hand.

Elizabeth squeezing his hand.

"I need to go find Carson" Jack said about to leave her.

"No Jack don't leave. Stay with me" Elizabeth asked him.

"Always"

{Outside the cave}

Gabe found the horses outside and started getting off his horse.

Bill and Gowen got off theirs too.

"Is this where they are at?" Bill asked Gabe.

"Looks like their horse. They must have stopped because of Elizabeth" Gabe stated.

Just then Ned came out of the cave.

"Ned where is Elizabeth and Jack?" Bill asked.

"Inside. Elizabeth got stabbed in the belly by Nate" Ned informed them.

"Where is Jesse?" Gowen asked.

"He went to town to get Faith and Carson" Ned answered.

"Good. I'll go inside and see how everything is" Bill told them.

Everyone else followed in.

They all gathered by the fire that Ned made. Farther in the cave Bill walked back to see Elizabeth.

Jack turned to see Bill.

"Bill come here" Jack told him.

Bill walked up to him.

"Stay with Elizabeth. I need to go ride out to go get Carson and Faith. She is getting worse" Jack told Bill.

Bill looking down at Elizabeth. Elizabeth was shaking and running a sweating.

"Shouldn't you stay with her?" Bill asked.

"Please Bill try to cool her down some. I need to hurry and reach them" Jack said then he leaned down and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.

He whispered, "I'll be back my love. Stay with me now"

Jack left and ran outside and jumped on his horse.

He never race on a horse so fast in his life. All he could think of was to get back to Elizabeth.

{Back in the cave where Elizabeth is}

"Gabe" Bill called to him.

"What do you need?" Gabe came running.

"I need to cool her down. Do you have any water?" Bill asked him.

"Yes I'll go get some now" off he went running to fetch it.

"Hang in there Elizabeth" Bill said feeling her head.

Elizabeth was burning up and moving her head back and forth.

All Elizabeth could feel was constant pain in her side.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Staying in between us

Chapter 13: Sleep

Previously on Staying in between us...

He whispered, "I'll be back my love. Stay with me now"

Jack left and ran outside and jumped on his horse.

He never race on a horse so fast in his life. All he could think of was to get back to Elizabeth.

{Back in the cave where Elizabeth is}

"Gabe" Bill called to him.

"What do you need?" Gabe came running.

"I need to cool her down. Do you have any water?" Bill asked him.

"Yes I'll go get some now" off he went running to fetch it.

"Hang in there Elizabeth" Bill said feeling her head.

Elizabeth was burning up and moving her head back and forth.

All Elizabeth could feel was constant pain in her side.

To be continued...

{Jesse came rushing in the Cafe}

"Abigail! Come quick" Jesse shouted.

The cafe closed by now from it being later in the day.

"What's wrong Jesse? Did you find Elizabeth and Jack?" Abigail came rushing to the front of the Cafe.

"I can't talk much now. I need you to go get Carson and tell him it's an emergency. Tell him to ride towards Cape Fullerton and stop by a cave near it" Jesse said out of breath.

"Who is hurt?" Abigail asked getting her coat.

"Please Abigail go now" Jesse said as he ran out of the door.

Outside he jumped on his horse and turned to Faith.

"You ready?" Jesse asked.

Faith nodded yes.

"Let's go"

{On the road with Lee and the kids}

"Mr. Coulter have you ever been to Cape Fullerton before?" Cody asked him not knowing where he was.

"Yes Cody I have. It's a little bigger than Hope Valley" Lee answered his question.

"I think what he is trying to say is do you know where we are going?" Robert asked.

"Yes we are almost there" Lee told him.

Voices came from the trees ahead of them.

Anna whispered, "do you hear that?"

"Yes I do. Let's get off our horses quietly and see who it is" Lee suggested.

All of them slowly got off their horses.

They listened to the conversation behind the bushes.

It was Nate and his men. But Lee and the kids didn't know that.

"Where do you think they went?" Big Phil said.

"Couldn't be far She is injured" Nate replied.

"Do you know anything trader?" Big Phil kicked Charles.

"No we didn't talk about where we were going" Charles replied. Secretly Charles knew that they did talk about it but thought Jack and Elizabeth didn't go there now.

"Well we have to find them soon before those group of men find them" Big Phil told Nate.

"Doesn't matter either way. We will end them all anyways" Nate spoke.

And they all rode off.

Lee turned to the kids.

"Maybe we need to head back to town kids. This sounds to dangerous" Lee suggested.

"No, we can't go back. We just found out some information" Cody told him.

"Yes very important information" Robert told Lee.

"You don't even know what that information means Robert" Anna told him.

"Yeah I do. Tell them Cody what I know" Robert said nudging Cody with his elbow.

Anna rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"We found out from those men that they are looking for people. And also other men is too. Which means that it has to be Mountie Jack and Miss Thatcher" Cody told him while thinking what he said.

"Which also means that those men are dangerous too. Look I want to do this with you kids but if something happens to any of you it's my fault. You are under my guidance" Lee told them all.

"Can we just follow them and see if they find who they are looking for?" Anna asked this time.

"Okay but you will have to listen to me if I tell you something. Deal?"

"Deal" all three of them said together.

{In the woods with Jack}

Jack finally seen someone. He raced up to them.

It was Faith and Jesse.

"We have to hurry. Where is Carson?" Jack asked.

"He is coming. Take Faith with you. I am going back to get Carson" Jesse told him.

"Okay" Jack told him.

Then Faith and Jack rode off.

They rode towards the cave.

Jesse headed back to town to get Carson.

{In the cave}

"Where is Jack with Faith and Carson?" Bill said walking back and forth.

"Elizabeth can't wait much longer" Bill spoke again.

Gabe rubbing a cloth with water on Elizabeth's head.

Just then Jack comes running in with Faith.

"How is she?" Jack says as he immediately goes to Elizabeth's side.

Gabe stands out of the way watching.

"She is a little better" Bill told him.

Bill then left with Gabe to go make some coffee.

"What happened?" Faith said looking at Jack.

Faith was looking at Elizabeth's stomach.

"She got stabbed in the belly" Jack answered her.

"With what?" Faith spoke.

"A knife" Elizabeth replied still awake.

Faith was silent. Knowing this couldn't be good but thinking she should try one thing first.

"I will sew up the wound. Hopefully that will be all she needs. I have to stop the bleeding" Faith said while taking out a needle.

Faith started to sew up the wound. Making sure the bleeding was stopping. Once she was done spoke to Jack.

"Let her sleep now. I'll be out there by the fire" Faith told him.

"Okay. Thank you Faith" Jack told her.

Faith smiled and nodded.

Faith walked out.

Elizabeth was a little more awake now.

"Don't scare me like that" Jack told her touching her nose.

"I didn't mean to" Elizabeth said smiling back at him.

Elizabeth didn't have much of a fever anymore. But still felt a lot of pain. She felt like the worse wasn't over.

"It still hurts. Will sewing it up help?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Faith sounded like it would" Jack replied.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Elizabeth spoke up trying to get comfortable.

"Get some sleep. I'll be right here" Jack said.

"Okay" Elizabeth said as she finally got to close her eyes to rest.

Jack sat down on the ground beside the rock where Elizabeth was laying.

As he fell asleep too.

{Abigail rushes to get Carson from the Petersons}

Inside the cabin.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl" Carson tells the father who was waiting outside the bedroom while his wife gave birth.

"A girl?" Mr. Peterson said in shock. Smiling afterwards.

"You can go in and see them now" Carson said with a smile.

Carson went to wash his hands outside and his equipment.

Abigail came rushing on a horse towards the cabin.

"Carson" Abigail said while almost falling off the horse trying to get off of it.

"What is wrong Abigail?" Carson came rushing up to her.

"Jesse needs you immediately. He said it's an emergency and to ride towards Cape Fullerton" Abigail told him.

"I'll leave right now. Thank you for telling me. And it's very hot today. Make sure you drink two glasses of water when you get back to town" Carson told Abigail.

"I will doctor" Abigail said worried about everything going on.

Carson jumped on his horse with his supplies and rode off towards Cape Fullerton.

{In the woods where Nate is}

"Nate we still haven't found them?" Big Phil told Nate.

"Well really? I KNOW THAT" Nate shouted at him.

"Well what are we going to do?" Big Phil asked him.

"Someone get this man away from me right now or I'll punch him" Nate said.

"What are you going to do with me now" Charles stated.

"I don't know yet. It depends on if we find Thornton and that school teacher" Nate said while looking down at Charles who was on his knees.

"If they aren't on the road than they probably found a cave or something to hide in" a man from Nate's old gang said.

"Good thinking and it would have had to been by Cape Fullerton because they couldn't have went far with that wound of hers" Nate said smiling to himself.

"Let's go we have work to do" Nate said while he jumped up on his horse.

{At the cave}

"Where did Charles ever go?" Gabe asked Faith by the fire.

Faith who was making some coffee replied, "I don't know. Why don't you ask Elizabeth she would probably know?" Faith said while warming her hands.

"She is sleeping still" Gabe told Faith.

"Still?" Faith said.

Faith rushed back to Elizabeth was and seen her burning up with fever. She was still asleep but looked absolutely pale.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth wake up" Faith said shaking her.

Jack woke up and turned around to Elizabeth and where Faith is.

"I thought you told her she could sleep?" Jack said.

"She has been asleep too long" Faith said.

"You said let her sleep" Jack repeated.

"She isn't sleeping. It's her body shutting down. This cut is deeper in her than I thought. I need to cut her open and do surgery on her" Faith told him.

"Will this surgery save her?" Jack asked her.

Faith ignored his question and told him,

"Try to wake her up. I'll be right back" Faith spoke as she headed back to the fire.

"What did she say when she answered you?" Gabe said while leaning back to get comfortable.

Faith started mixing some things together for Elizabeth to drink for the pain.

"I need you to tell Bill to rush and get Carson I need him" Faith handed it to him.

"What is wrong?" Gabe asked her.

"Her cut is too deep. I need to do surgery and I need Carson's help" Faith spoke to him.

"Anything else I can do?" Gabe asked her. As he jumped right up. Getting his things about to leave the cave.

"Pray for Elizabeth...She is going to die"

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Staying in between us

Chapter 14: Breath

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Will this surgery save her?" Jack asked her.

Faith ignored his question and told him,

"Try to wake her up. I'll be right back" Faith spoke as she headed back to the fire.

"What did she say when she answered you?" Gabe said while leaning back to get comfortable.

Faith started mixing some things together for Elizabeth to drink for the pain.

"I need you to tell Bill to rush and get Carson I need him" Faith handed it to him.

"What is wrong?" Gabe asked her.

"Her cut is too deep. I need to do surgery and I need Carson's help" Faith spoke to him.

"Anything else I can do?" Gabe asked her. As he jumped right up. Getting his things and about to head out of the cave.

"Pray for Elizabeth. She is going to die"

To be continued...

"Die?" Gabe asked her.

"Go Gabe hurry" Faith said as she got the drink for Elizabeth and headed back where Elizabeth was.

"I don't think we have time to wait for Carson" Faith announced as she walked up to Elizabeth and Jack.

"Ah" Elizabeth said in pain.

"Do you know how to do this type of surgery?" Jack asked Faith while grasping Elizabeth's hand.

"I've done it once. A person came to me and was cut in the stomach where Elizabeth is" Faith told them. The part she left out was that other person didn't make it after the surgery.

"Does She have to have the surgery?" Jack asked worried with this whole thing.

"I think the knife interrupted something internal. Which is why she is bleeding so much. Elizabeth is losing to much blood. We need to stop it and something is causing it to keep going. We have to found out what that is" Faith told him while preparing her instruments.

"If you do this. She will make it right?" Jack looked at Faith now.

"Right?" Jack asked again.

{In the woods where the kids are}

"Which way did they go?" Cody asked everyone.

"I think they went right" Anna told him.

"No they went left" Robert said knowing what he is talking about.

"Not this again" Cody said as his hand went on his head.

"Guys they are right in front of us by those trees over there" Lee stated pointing straight ahead of them in that direction.

"Oh yeah" Robert said chuckling to himself.

"Is this how you guys ended up going in circles before?" Lee asked kinda worried with their direction skills right now.

"Yes" they all said.

"I can tell" Lee looked at them.

"Well if we just went right in the first place" Anna started to say towards Robert.

"You don't know that" Robert replied.

"Shhh. They are talking" Cody told them. Pointing towards Nate and his gang.

"Nate do you see those people riding across from us?" Big Phil asked him.

"You mean like flying past over there? Yes. They seem like in a hurry" Nate said looking over in that direction.

"Doesn't mean anything. People ride fast all the time in the woods" Charles spoke up. Mostly because he knew who those people were. And it had an idea why Doctor Shepard and Jesse was riding so fast. But he needed to stall Nate.

"They don't look like they are having fun" Big Phil said.

"Maybe they are racing someone else and are behind" Charles trying to convince them.

"Haven't we seen them in town before Nate?" Another guy spoke up.

"Yes they look familiar" Nate said.

"Should we follow them?" Big Phil asked.

"Yes! I think they will lead us to where we are going" Nate smiled and motioned his men to follow him.

Back behind the trees.

"That was Carson and Jesse riding that fast wasn't it Mr. Coulter?" Anna asked him while picking up a cool leaf.

"Yes it was" Lee replied to her.

"That can't be good" Robert said rubbing his head to think.

"We have to warn them. Help them out" Cody said while getting on his horse.

Robert jumping on now too.

"Let's not get involved with them but we can see what happens" Lee said getting on his horse and helping Anna up.

"Here is to helping save Mountie Jack and Miss Thatcher" Cody said.

Off they went after Nate and his gang. But made sure they kept their distance.

{In the woods where Carson and Jesse are}

"We are almost there" Jesse shouted towards Carson.

"Where exactly are we going?" Carson asked not knowing himself where "there" is.

"To help Elizabeth" Jesse told him.

"You find them?" Carson asked surprised.

"Yes and we must hurry because Elizabeth isn't doing well" Jesse spoke and rode faster.

Just then they seen Gave coming racing up.

"Gabe" Jesse spoke.

"We have to hurry" Gabe spoke and then lead the way.

{Back in the cave}

"I can't wait much longer for Carson" Faith said looking at Elizabeth getting worse.

"He will be here" Jack said looking towards the Cave entrance.

"Elizabeth drink this" Faith said lifting her head up to drink.

Jack helping Elizabeth drink it too.

"What does that do?" Jack asked while setting Elizabeth's head down gently.

"Helps with the pain for the surgery" Faith told him.

Jack just set the drink down on the ground. Elizabeth still awake some.

"Hold her down Jack. I have to start" Faith told him.

"Guide her hand Lord" Jack started praying and Faith whispered one too.

"Ah" Elizabeth shouted from the pain.

Jack holding her down.

Faith started the surgery and slow the process of it. Trying to keep open the wound and see inside to find the problem.

Jack watching Elizabeth the whole time and holding her hand.

{Outside the cave}

Carson and Jesse finally arrive. They jump off their horses and started to go inside. Gabe behind them following close behind.

"This way" Jesse said leading the way.

Carson walked to the back where everyone was.

"Carson thank goodness you are here" Faith said turning to look at him.

"She got stabbed here" Faith pointed at the wound.

"With what?" Carson asked as he folded his sleeves up.

"A knife" Faith said while holding her side.

Carson and Faith both look at each other then. Knowing what that means.

"Faith take my watch and see how her pulse is" Carson said while moving towards where Faith was.

"Jack you need to leave" Carson told him.

"I want to stay with Elizabeth" Jack stood tall.

"Please Jack just go by the fire. We need room to work" Faith said.

"I'm not leaving her" Jack stood his ground.

"Fine try to cool her down with a clothe" Carson said while trying to focus on what the problem is.

About ten minutes past by.

"I found where the problem is. See the blood is darker here. Now I need to fix it" Carson spoke out loud.

Faith looking over towards what Carson was saying. Then back to Elizabeth.

Faith counting her pulse.

"Carson she stopped breathing" Faith said in surprise.

"Faith come here and hold this open" Carson told her.

Faith did exactly as she was told.

Carson then put one of his hand in a fist and the other hand on top of it in a fist. Then he started pounding.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked knowing the answer but worried for Elizabeth.

"Helping her breath" Carson said.

"You are going to hurt her" Jack said stopping Carson from pounding.

"Trust me Jack. Where she is she doesn't feel anything" Carson said removing Jack's hands and starting again.

"Come on Elizabeth" Faith spoke out loud.

"Breath" Jack said.

Just then Elizabeth grasped for air. Breathing hard now.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Thank you Lord!" Carson said.

"I'll check her again" Faith said.

Carson went back to the wound.

"Bill!" Carson called out for him.

Bill came running.

"What do you need?" Bill said with worry in his face for Elizabeth.

"Take Jack by the fire" Carson said under his breath.

"Okay" Bill said walking towards Jack.

"Jack let's give them some space to work" Bill said leading Jack towards the fire.

"I want to stay with her" Jack said refusing to leave.

"I'll come get you when we are done" Faith said.

"Come on Jack. Let them do their job" Bill said trying to lead him towards the fire.

Finally Jack gave in and started going with Bill to the fire.

"How does it look?" Faith asked looking towards Carson.

"I think I got what I needed out. Can you get me a needle and thread?" Carson asked trying to hold it open.

"Yes it's right over here" Faith said.

Faith picked it up from the bag and handed it to Carson.

"Sewing it up now" Carson stated.

Faith watches him while he carefully sews the wound up.

"Done" Carson said as he finished sewing her up.

"Is her breathing back to normal?" Carson asked while wiping his hands off with a clothe.

"Yes it's steady now" Faith said checking Elizabeth.

"All we can do now is wait and see how she is after she wakes up" Carson told.

"You saved her life" Faith said putting a hand on Carson's shoulder.

"No, we did" Carson said smiling back at her.

"I'll go get Jack" Faith said.

Faith walked toward where the fire was.

Seeing Jack walking back and forth. She spoke, "She made it through the surgery"

"Can I see her now?" Jack asked her.

"Yes come with me" Faith said leading the way.

"Carson will she be okay?" Jack asked him while going straight to Elizabeth.

"I found the problem. It was a deep wound but I think I fixed it up. She should be fine" Carson said while cleaning his instruments.

"Thank you so much Carson!" Jack said while standing up and shaking his hand.

"You're welcome. Let me know when she wakes up" Carson said while heading towards the fire for some coffee.

Jack sat there beside Elizabeth holding her hand.

When then a voice was echoed in the cave.

"Jack Thornton"

"We know you are in there. Come out" the voice came from Nate himself.

Bill came running to Jack.

"Nate has us surrounded. Do you have an plan?" Bill asked him.

"Jack we have to do something" Bill spoke up again.

"We don't have guns. We can't run with Elizabeth. What do we do Bill?" Jack said not looking away from Elizabeth. Feeling angry about this whole thing.

"We stall" Bill said.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Staying in between us

Chapter 15: Plan B

Previously on Staying in between us...

Jack sat there beside Elizabeth holding her hand.

When then a voice was echoed in the cave.

"Jack Thornton"

"We know you are in there. Come out" the voice came from Nate himself.

Bill came running to Jack.

"Nate has us surrounded. Do you have an plan?" Bill asked him.

"Jack we have to do something" Bill spoke up again.

"We don't have guns. We can't run with Elizabeth. What do we do Bill?" Jack said not looking away from Elizabeth. Feeling angry about this whole thing.

"We stall" Bill said.

To be continued...

{Outside the cave}

"Give them ten minutes. If they don't come outside we go to them" Nate told his gang.

Behind the bushes.

"We have to help them Mr. Coulter" Cody whispered to him.

"All we have to do is get Nate. Once we do that his men will drop their weapons" Lee told them.

"So what's the plan?" Robert asked coming closer.

"This is what we do" Lee said.

{Inside the cave}

"We stall?" How is this going to work?" Gowen asked him.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Bill asked Gowen.

"Well...No" Gowen said.

"Then this is all we got" Bill told him.

Gowen nodded. The rest of them inside just watched and listened.

"WHAT DO YOU WHAT NATE?" Bill shouted so Nate could heard him outside.

"WHO IS THIS I AM TALKING TO? WHERE IS JACK?" Nate replied back.

"HE CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW. WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Bill shouted back.

"I WANT JACK. GIVE ME HIM AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT" Nate said.

Then turning to his men.

"Well most everyone won't get hurt" Nate said smiling.

"WE BOTH KNOW THAT ISN'T TRUE" Bill said back.

"This man is smarter than I thought" Nate said speaking to Charles.

"Why do you need Jack anyways? Haven't you done enough?" Charles spoke to him.

"You Charlie don't know anything. You don't know what he took from me" Nate said with anger.

"Maybe you took from him first Nate. Why don't you stop thinking about yourself and think about someone else for once" Charles said with his hands tied up still. And realizing he probably shouldn't have said that.

Nate then turned to Charles anger showing in his face. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Charles.

"One more word and it will be your last" Nate said coming closer with the gun. Loading the gun.

Charles looked away from Nate. And spotted Kids behind the bushes. Wondering what they are doing out in the woods. Then he seen Leland Coulter.

Lee looked at Charles. Making eye contact with him. Lee trying to do hand motions to explain what Charles needs to do.

Nate putting his gun away now and thinking what to do.

"Send me inside and I'll try to convince them" Big Phil said while setting his gun down.

"Like they are going to listen to a criminal? They would just tie you up" Nate said rolling his eyes.

"Well we could just..." Big Phil started to speak again but was cut off when Nate spoke up.

"Let me think" he shouted at him.

{Behind The Cave where the kids are}

"Have you found anything yet?" Robert said while looking across from them.

"No but it has to be around here somewhere" Lee said still looking around the ground behind the cave.

"What are we looking for again?" Anna said sitting down to rest.

"Another way into the cave" Lee said turning to Anna.

"How do you know there is another way in Mr Coulter?" Cody asked while looking.

"Well I don't for sure but this cave is small. I am sure this one has another way in" Lee said being hopeful here.

"Well I hope you are right!" Cody said while continuing to look.

{Inside the cave}

Bill comes running towards where Elizabeth and Jack are.

"He wants you, Jack. And he has us all trapped in here" Bill said pacing back and forth.

"I know" Is all Jack says. He has an idea but doesn't want to leave Elizabeth.

"Well he isn't going to wait forever. What do we do?" Bill being clueless.

"I could go outside and talk to them" Jack said standing up but not letting go of Elizabeth's hand.

"Talk? I don't think they will talk back" Bill said wondering why Jack would suggest that.

"Do you have a better idea? If I don't go out there Nate will come inside. I don't want him hurting Elizabeth again. Or putting anyone else in danger" Jack said while looking to Bill first then Elizabeth.

"There has to be a better way" Bill said rubbing his head.

"Well let me know because I'm not to crazy about going out there" Jack said smiling and then sitting by Elizabeth again. He didn't actually like his idea of going out there. It was just a last go to thing.

"Let me ask the others" Bill said as he went to leave to the fire.

Carson then walked in.

"How is she?" Carson asked walking to check on Elizabeth.

"She hasn't woken up yet" Jack said while pushing the hair out of her face and rubbing her cheek.

"Her pulse seems better then it was. And her color is coming back some. She is just weak right now" Carson said while hearing her heart.

"Did the surgery help, Carson?" Jack asked while looking at him.

"The side effects look like it but we will know fully when she wakes up" Carson said.

Jack looking at Elizabeth wished he stopped this from happening in the first place. He didn't see this coming. He thought they all could get away from Nate unharmed. He hated to see Elizabeth in pain.

Interrupting his thoughts Carson spoke.

"I'm going to get some coffee. You want some?" Carson asked while heading towards the fire.

"No, I'm okay" Jack shook his head.

{Back Outside}

"Mr Coulter I found something" Cody said motioning for everyone to come see.

"Where is it?" Lee asked while looking around trying to see something.

"It was around here somewhere. I'm telling you it was just over..." not finishing his sentence Cody fell through a hole.

"Cody! Are you alright?" Anna asked worried.

Coughing some and wiping his clothes off.

"Yes, I'm fine. It isn't to deep. I told you I found something. I think it's the second way in" Cody said while looking up to them.

"Can you see anything?" Robert asked him.

"Just you up there. Do you have any matches?" Cody asked while squinting to look around him.

"I brought some. Robert go get it in my bag on my horse" Lee said while leaning down to Cody.

"Here lad come up here" Lee reaching down to help Cody up.

"Thanks for the hand" Cody said.

Across from them they heard shouting.

"JACK THORNTON YOU COME OUT HERE OR WE ARE COMING IN" Nate said impatiently.

"I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO DO THAT" Bill said trying to stall more.

{Inside the cave}

Jack hearing the conversation of Bill and Nate. Knowing there is only one way out of this.

He was about to move away from Elizabeth when he heard the voice he was wanted to hear for a long time.

"Jack" Elizabeth spoke slowly and quietly squeezing his hand.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth seeing her eyes slowing open.

"Elizabeth!" Jack smiled and kissed her before he said another thing.

Pulling back he looked into her gentle eyes.

"Hi" Elizabeth said to him.

"Hi" Jack said back.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked after he kissed her again.

"It still hurts a lot and I feel so weak. But better now that I see you" Elizabeth said while reaching up and touching his face.

"I love you Elizabeth. When you were in that surgery I didn't think I would get to say that to you again. I was so worried Elizabeth. You stopped breathing and Carson had to..." Jack was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"I love you too Jack. And I'm here now" Elizabeth said while putting her hand through his hair.

"You are so beautiful right now do you know that?" Jack said changing the subject to a more lighter topic.

"Are you saying I don't look good every other day Jack Thornton?" Elizabeth said with a teacher face on because of looking at those dimples she loved to see on him.

"I'm saying you look beautiful every day. No matter if you are in a cave or in Hope Valley" Jack said lifting her hand and kissing it.

"Why thank you Mr. Thornton. You look kind of cute yourself" Elizabeth said biting her lip to hide the smile coming from her mouth.

Jack just loved when she did this.

"Kind of cute? Are we back to that huh?" Jack said laughing.

Elizabeth laughing with him.

"There is that wonderful laugh I missed hearing lately" Jack thought to himself while looking into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Ah...It hurts to laugh" Elizabeth said while putting a hand to her side from the pain.

"I'm sorry. I should go get Carson" Jack said with worry in his eyes.

Before Elizabeth could reply and Jack left they seen a small light come from the opposite direction.

Jack moved in front of Elizabeth to defensive mode.

It got closer and closer to them.

And then a familiar voice spoke.

"Miss Thatcher is that you?" Cody's voice spoke. The figure of the boy coming into view now.

"Yes Cody, where did you come from?"

Elizabeth said while turning her head to see him.

"Lee, Robert, Anna, and I came to help look for you two" Cody said pointing to them both.

"How did you find us?" Jack asking this time.

"We found Nate Tolliver first and followed them. Who followed Doctor Shepard and Jesse" Cody said confusing himself some.

"I see" Jack answered him.

Elizabeth still confused what was happening and where she was again.

"We have to go" Cody said.

"And fast! The bad guys are coming in the cave soon" Cody informed them.

Just then Anna came from the direction Cody came from.

"Come with me Miss Thatcher and Mountie Jack. There is another way out" Anna motioned for them to follow her with her arm.

"I'll go get the others" Cody said rushing towards the front.

Jack carefully picked up Elizabeth and started walking towards Anna.

Elizabeth wincing because of the pain and covering her face in Jack's coat.

{Outside in front of the cave}

"Time is up. We are going in. Big Phil watch Charles out here. The rest of us is going in" Nate informed him.

Two people followed in the cave with Nate.

Everyone was leaving the back way but Bill and Cody were still in the cave.

Hearing them come. Bill and Cody hide behind a big rock in the front of the cave.

Bill put his finger in front of his mouth to signal to Cody to stay quiet.

{Outside the second way out of the cave}

"Is everyone out?" Gowen said looking around.

"Where is Cody?" Anna said looking around.

"And Bill?" Ned said looking for him also.

"They must still be in the cave" Gowen said looking back where they all came from.

"Nate went in there already" Robert informed them.

"We have to go in there and help" Jesse said.

"Jesse, Lee, and I will go back in the cave. The rest of you stay covered" Gowen told them.

"Wait I need to go in too" Jack putting Elizabeth down in the grass and standing up tall.

"You are the one he wants. That is too dangerous" Lee told Jack while grabbing his gun from the ground.

"Which is why I need to go in. This is my battle" Jack told him.

Everyone was silence for a moment.

"You are going to need this" Gowen holding up a pistol.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth. Jesse stepping back and not going in the cave now.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon" Jack whispered to her. And then walked toward Gowen and took the gun.

"Let's go"

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Staying in between us

Chapter 16: Captured

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Jesse, Lee, and I will go back in the cave. The rest of you stay covered" Gowen told them.

"Wait I need to go in too" Jack putting Elizabeth down in the grass and standing up tall.

"You are the one he wants. That is too dangerous" Lee told Jack while grabbing his gun from the ground.

"Which is why I need to go in. This is my battle" Jack told him.

Everyone was silence for a moment.

"You are going to need this" Gowen holding up a pistol.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth. Jesse stepped back and wasn't going to go in anymore.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon" Jack whispered to her. And then walked toward Gowen and took the gun.

"Let's go"

To be continued...

{Outside the Cave where Charles is}

"You know big Phil, you seem like a leader. Why do you let Nate boss you around?" Charles said trying to make him turn against Nate.

Charles secretly hoping this would work because he knew if Nate got out of this somehow He himself wouldn't.

"Someone has to be a leader. And I do don't I?" Big Phil said rubbing his chin.

"Yes, you do! Honestly if I were you I wouldn't let Nate boss me around like you do" Charles trying to get on his good side.

"Yeah!" The man said feeling his muscles.

"I could beat Nate in a fight any day" Smiling from the side of his face.

"Even knock him out probably" Charles said while trying to untie the knots in his rope.

"I am known for being pretty strong back home" Big Phil going on about himself.

"Why don't you go in there and tell Nate that you should be the leader? If I were you I would do that" Charles said standing up being still tied up.

"Yeah... wait I know what you are trying to do and it won't work. Now sit down and hush up" Big Phil said giving him a push to sit down.

"I mean look at where it got you. You tried to go against Nate" Big Phil telling Charles off.

"Yes only because I wanted Elizabeth and Jack to come with me. We both know he has a grudge with Jack Thornton. You could get away with it though" Charles said still trying to break through.

Behind the bushes was Jesse walking up slowly. Giving hand motions for Charles to keep talking.

"I've heard enough. Hush up" The man said.

He was about to slap Charles to be quiet when a hand stopped him from behind.

Jesse grabbed big Phil's hand and kicked him back.

Now both the men were face to face.

Fighting until Jesse finally punched him and big Phil was out.

Jesse untying Charles hands now.

"Thank you Jesse!" Charles said shaking his hand.

"No problem" Jesse said.

Charles started walking the opposite direction Jesse does.

"Where you going? Aren't you coming back where the others are?" Jesse asked confused.

"No, I caused enough trouble already. Elizabeth and Jack don't want to see me anyways. It would be best for me to disappear" Charles said turning away and starting to walk again.

"Well do you want a horse?" Jesse asked him.

"Yes, If it isn't to much trouble" Charles said turning to face him.

"Okay I'll go get one for you then" Jesse said and running to get one.

"Hey, Jesse? Can you give a message to Elizabeth for me?" Charles asked stopping Jesse.

"Yeah of course" Jesse replied.

{Inside the cave}

"Jack Thornton! Are you that scared that you would hide? Come out and show yourself" Nate said laughing to himself.

"We didn't find anyone anywhere" a man from Nate's gang informed him.

"They couldn't have just disappeared" Nate said them.

"Come on Lover boy we both know you want to get me back for something right?" Nate said laughing again.

Then from the shadows Jack comes walking out.

"I knew that would bring you out" Nate said smiling an evil one.

"She did nothing to you. Why did you do that?" Jack asked standing a distance away from Nate but standing in front of him.

"Because I knew your weakness Thornton." Nate said more serious now.

"Your men have nothing to do with this. Tell them to leave" Jack said.

"No, they can stay but thanks for the advice" Nate said back.

"You took something away from me and you will pay for that" Nate said with anger in his eyes. Giving his men his gun. And popping his fingers.

"I did what was earned to you. I wasn't the one who decided to make wrong decisions" Jack said.

Making Nate more angry.

Now Lee and Gowen stepped beside Jack.

"I see you brought friends now" Nate said.

"Make this a fair fight" Jack told him.

Nate nodded and his men put the guns aside.

"You had no business taking anything from me" Nate spoke up.

"You had no business taking away two innocent Women or taking money that wasn't yours" Jack spoke back to him. Angry of what he did to Elizabeth.

Nate furious now knew how to get back.

"I should have gotten rid of her when I had the chance" Nate said smiling back to Jack. Talking about the time when he took Julie and Elizabeth.

Now Jack had enough. No one would talk about his Elizabeth that way.

Jack and Nate ran towards each other fighting. While the men beside them did the same. Before they all knew it they were all fighting.

Behind the rock Bill whispered to Cody.

"Stay here and keep quiet. I'm going to try and get their guns" Bill told Cody.

Cody just nodded.

{Outside the cave}

"Elizabeth how are you feeling?" Carson said leaning down next to her. Checking her heart.

"Okay I guess. I feel so weak" Elizabeth told him back while trying real hard to stay awake.

"You need rest to recover" Carson said while standing up.

Elizabeth forcing herself to stay awake but feeling the pain kick in a lot now.

"It hurts so much" Elizabeth told Faith who was beside her sitting.

"We have to get her back to Hope Valley. She needs rest and medicine" Carson spoke up and told Ned.

"Should we leave all of them inside?" Ned asked him.

"Elizabeth is getting weaker. We need to move her now" Carson informed him.

"She won't leave without him" Ned whispered to Carson.

"She won't have much of a choice soon" Carson said looking towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth closing her eyes but her face showing the pain she is feeling.

"Okay we go then? Back to Hope Valley?" Ned asked to reassure it.

"Yes, I will make sure Jesse stays behind to tell them. And we have to make sure all the kids don't get left behind" Carson said to Ned while looking around.

"Okay let's go" Ned said.

{Back Inside}

Jack and Nate were fighting a little away from the others.

"You didn't have to do this Nate. Any of this" Jack said throwing a punch.

Nate throwing one back replied, "Yes I did"

Both of them tired stepped back from each other. Leaning their hands on their knees to breath for a minute.

"You will pay for what you did" Nate told him running towards Jack again.

Jack fighting him back.

"I will make sure you get shackled to a prison for the rest of your miserable life for what you did" Jack said with angry and holding Nate by the shirt.

They all heard a gun shot.

They all stopped fighting and turned to where the shot was heard.

There it was in Bill's hand a gun raised in the air.

"Enough already. Nate and you boys go over there with your hands up" Bill pointed which way he wanted them to go.

They listened but didn't look happy.

Nate spotted a gun where he was but didn't move.

Bill told Lee and Gowen to help tie them up.

Jack walked over to pick his hat up by the rock.

Nate thought this was the best time to do it.

As Jack leaned down to pick up his hat Nate turned around and punched Lee in the face. Picking up the gun and pointing it at Jack. Jack's back was turned to Nate. Nate was about to pull the trigger when another gun shot was fired. This time Nate was hit. And he went slowing falling to the ground.

It was Bill who seen what Nate wanted to do. Bill moved fast and shot Nate before Nate could shoot Jack.

After that the men tied all of them up. Bill called for Cody and headed outside.

"Jesse where is everyone at?" Jack asked looking around for Elizabeth.

"They headed back to town. Carson said it was smarter to get back before dark. He also said Elizabeth needed rest and medicine because she was really weak" Jesse told him while getting the other guy he tied up earlier from Charles.

Then Jack turned to Bill.

"Can you take them back to Hope Valley for me? I need to go get to Elizabeth" Jack asked him.

"Yeah of course! You go to Elizabeth" Bill answered back.

Jack patting Bill's back as a thank you.

Jack jumped on his horse and was off.

The rest of the group headed back to Hope Valley too just in a slower pace.

"Hey Cody why don't you ride with me?" Lee asked him.

"Yeah thanks Mr. Coulter" Cody replied.

Lee started to get attached to Cody.

They were all on their horses and were off.

{In town}

Abigail heard knocking on the door.

"Coming" Abigail said coming down the stairs.

Her face turned pale of what she saw.

She was in shock of what was in front of her.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Staying in between us

Chapter 17: Moving forward

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Yeah of course! You go to Elizabeth" Bill answered back.

Jack patting Bill's back as a thank you.

Jack jumped on his horse and was off.

The rest of the group headed back to Hope Valley too just in a slower pace.

"Hey Cody why don't you ride with me?" Lee asked him.

"Yeah thanks Mr. Coulter" Cody replied.

Lee started to get attached to Cody.

They were all on their horses and were off.

{In town}

Abigail heard knocking on the door.

"Coming" Abigail said coming down the stairs.

Her face turned pale of what she saw.

She was in shock of what was in front of her.

To be continued...

"Charles Kennington?" Abigail shocked to see him still in Hope Valley. The only thing Abigail knew was Charles was here and talked to Elizabeth by the stagecoach.

Abigail had no idea that Charles helped Nate take Jack and Elizabeth.

"Hey Abigail nice to see you. And sorry to bother you this late at night" Charles speaking to her with a low voice.

"What's wrong?" Abigail wondering why he wanted something this late.

"I need a place to stay for the night. I'll be gone in the morning. The saloon is closed and not repaired from the fire. I can pay you for it" Charles said sounding desperate.

Abigail staying quiet and thinking of what to do.

"I'll even sleep on this couch. Please Mrs. Stanton" Charles said with his head down.

"Okay but you have to be gone by morning. Where is Elizabeth at? Her and Jack have disappeared" Abigail said letting Charles in.

Charles looked down. He didn't know if he should tell Abigail that Elizabeth was hurt or not. So he just partly told the truth.

"I don't know" Charles said looking down and feeling sad. He didn't know where they were now so it wasn't all lying. He tried to make himself feel better about the situation.

"You look hungry here sit down and I'll make you something" Abigail said feeling a little confused.

"Thank you" Charles said sitting down.

"I left the Pitcher in the front can you go get it for me Charles?" Abigail said getting some bread out.

"Yeah of course" Charles said walking towards the front.

There was a knock on the door. Abigail wiping her hands on her apron and walking towards the door.

Abigail's smiling fading once she looked in Carson's arms.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail didn't believe what she seen.

"What happened?" Abigail spoke while moving away from the door so they could come in.

"She was stabbed by Nate" Faith said while leading the way upstairs. Carson following right behind while carrying Elizabeth.

"What? Where is Jack?" Abigail wondering how this even happened.

"They are still at the cave. Fighting Nate and his men" Faith told her while opening the door to a room.

Charles hearing the knock on the door too sneaked up to look to see who it was.

Charles was shocked to see Elizabeth in that condition. He didn't know that she was stabbed. He thought Nate punched Elizabeth.

"She needs a lot of rest and make sure she takes this every few hours" Carson said laying Elizabeth down and handing Abigail medicine.

"Okay thank you Carson!" Abigail said.

Carson left the room.

"He didn't know it happened at first Abigail" Faith said looking up at her. Talking about Jack.

"He was so mad that he let it happen. He hasn't left her side or even slept that long" Faith continued on.

"I know it wasn't Jack's fault" Abigail said looking at Faith then Elizabeth.

"Is she okay now?" Abigail said sitting beside Elizabeth now.

"She is a lot better then she was" Faith said while lifting the covers up to Elizabeth's chest.

Faith hand motioned for Abigail to follow her out of the room.

Once they were out Faith closed the door.

"How bad was it, Faith?" Abigail asked her. Knowing from the tone of Faith's voice it couldn't have been good.

Charles at the end of the stairs listening to see how Elizabeth was.

"She stopped breathing. Abigail I thought we were going to lose her" Faith said tears coming down her eyes.

Abigail embraced Faith with a hug while tears started coming down her cheeks.

"I need to go it's late" Faith said standing back from Abigail.

Wiping her tears away.

Faith turned to leave.

"Faith" Abigail said.

Faith turning back to look at her.

"You saved Elizabeth's life. I will forever be grateful for that" Abigail said with tenderness in her eyes.

"Come get me if you need anything" Faith said with a small smile. Then walked down the stairs.

Charles moved back to the front of the Cafe so Faith wouldn't see him.

Abigail waited a couple minutes and then went down stairs.

Abigail walking down the stairs to where Charles was. Charles asked, "how is she?"

"She will be fine" Abigail said.

{Outside}

Lee followed Jack to town with Cody while the rest came later. Lee had to ride fast to catch up to Jack. Lee knew that Abigail would be in so much worry. So, he raced after Jack. Once they arrived in town Cody went with Jack. While Lee went home to his wife.

{back inside of the Cafe}

"Charles I never asked but where were you during this whole time?" Abigail asked while going back to preparing him food.

Charles knew he couldn't tell her the truth so made something up.

"I was visiting someone near by. A old friend of mine that moved west" Charles said as he sat down. Trying to not sound anxious or nervous.

Before Abigail could reply. Another knock came to the door.

Charles said, "I forgot to go get the pitcher" and he walked towards the front again.

Abigail thought his behavior was weird but didn't think anymore about it.

She opened the door to Jack.

"Jack! Thank goodness you are okay" Abigail said giving him a hug.

"I'm okay" Jack said returning the hug.

"Where is Cody?" Abigail started to panic.

Walking from behind Jack, Cody appeared.

"Right here" Cody replied.

"Oh Cody! I've been so worried" Abigail now squeezing him so hard in a hug.

"I'm sorry Miss Abigail. I wanted to help" Cody said looking down to the ground. Feeling bad for leaving without telling anyone.

"Don't scare me like that. You young man are in so much trouble" Abigail said giving him the a look.

Cody knew he deserved it so didn't complain.

"Elizabeth is upstairs. But Carson said she needed rest" Abigail turning to Jack'. Abigail looked at Jack and knew he hadn't gotten any rest either.

"Can I go see her?" Jack asked before going upstairs.

"Of course! First door on the right" Abigail smiling back towards him.

Jack went upstairs.

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll make you some food" Abigail said kissing Cody on top of the head.

"Yes ma'am" Cody said excited about eating.

From the shadows Charles walked up.

"You are really busy. I think I am just going to leave" Charles told her.

"It's dark out there" Abigail said.

"I'll be okay. Thank you for your hospitality Abigail" Charles said turning to leave.

Before he walked out the door he turned back.

"Could you please give this note to Elizabeth when she wakes up?" Charles said handing the note to Abigail.

Charles was going to give the note to Jesse earlier to give to Elizabeth but changed his mind.

"Of course. Safe travels Charles" Abigail said while taking the note from him.

"Thank you again Abigail" Charles said and shut the door.

Abigail looked down at the note Charles gave her. Then put it in her pocket.

Cody came down the stairs then.

"What's that, Miss Abigail?" Cody asked while sitting down at the table.

"Nothing bud! You ready for some food?" Abigail asked.

"Oh yeah!" He smiled and rubbed his stomach.

{Later that night}

Once Cody was done eating Abigail put him to bed.

Abigail walked over to see how Elizabeth was. When she walked in she seen Jack on the floor sitting against the bed holding Elizabeth's hand asleep. Abigail didn't want to wake him so she walked quietly over on the other side to check on Elizabeth.

Once she put a clothe on Elizabeth's head then she sat down in the near by chair and fell asleep herself.

{The next Morning}

"Jack!" Elizabeth whispered with her eyes still closed. Elizabeth moving her hand and feeling Jack's hand in it.

Jack started waking up.

Jack felt Elizabeth's hand move and he turned around to face her.

"Jack" Elizabeth said again.

"I'm here, Elizabeth" Jack said while kissing her hand.

Slowing opening her eyes and seeing him sitting next to her.

"Hi" Elizabeth smiled.

"Hi" Jack said back.

Abigail woke up and seen Elizabeth wake.

"Oh Elizabeth are you alright?" Abigail came rushing to her side.

"Yes I'm fine Abigail. Just a battle scar I guess you would say" Elizabeth chuckle and tried to lighten the mood. Then holding her side.

"I was so worried about you" Abigail said removing the clothe from Elizabeth's forehead.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth said back looking down. She didn't want her friend to feel bad for her.

"I'm glad you are okay now! You two hungry? I'll go get some breakfast" Abigail went away in a flash and went downstairs.

"What happened in the cave Jack?" Elizabeth asked while trying to sit up but feeling a little dizzy.

Jack helping her sit up replied, " We arrested Nate and his men. Not much to tell"

"Did you fight him?" Elizabeth knowing exactly what Jack would do.

"Yes I did. He hurt you Elizabeth. He was not going to get away with it either" Jack said pouring her a glass of water and handing it to her.

"Was Charles there?" Elizabeth asked after she took a sip of water.

"No, I heard he was outside but he got away. Disappeared I guess" Jack said while looking away.

"Thank you for the water" Elizabeth said trying to go away from the subject of Charles.

Jack looked to her now and smiled.

"Anytime my lady" Jack chuckle.

Elizabeth tried not to laugh because of the pain but grinned big instead.

Before they both knew it Abigail was bringing them both breakfast.

"Here we are" Abigail said setting it down at the table beside the bed.

"Thank you Abigail!" Jack said standing up and looking at the delicious food.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here Elizabeth he wanted me to give this to you" Abigail said removing a note from her pocket.

"Who did?" Elizabeth asked while Jack looked at Abigail now.

"Charles" Abigail announced to them both.

"How did you get this?" Elizabeth wondering how it was possible.

"Charles came to me last night before you came with Carson and Faith. He wanted somewhere to sleep for the night. But later on once Jack came with Cody he didn't want to stay anymore. So, before he left asked me if I would give you this note" Abigail explaining the whole thing.

"Charles was here? I didn't see him" Jack clueless and wondering how he could have been.

"He went in the front to get a pitcher" Abigail told him.

"Oh that's why I didn't see him" Jack said a little disappointed he didn't get to see him. Wanting to show Charles a lesson too. Especially for that proposal he did to Elizabeth and stole his moment. And not even talking about how he helped Nate take them both.

"That explains some stuff then" Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth started opening the note. It was long for Charles since he didn't like writing letters or anything as a boy.

It read the following.

 **Dear Elizabeth, I...**

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Staying in between us

Chapter 18: Forgetting, Fighting, Forgiving Part 1

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Charles was here? I didn't see him" Jack clueless and wondering how he could have been.

"He went in the front to get a pitcher" Abigail told him.

"Oh that's why I didn't see him" Jack said a little disappointed he didn't get to see him. Wanting to show Charles a lesson too. Especially for that proposal he did to Elizabeth and stole his moment. And not even talking about how he helped Nate take them both.

"That explains some stuff then" Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth started opening the note. It was long for Charles since he didn't like writing letters or anything as a boy.

It read the following.

 **Dear Elizabeth, I**

To be continued...

Elizabeth read the following

 **Dear Elizabeth, I am so sorry I put you in all this danger the last few days. I was being so selfish and not thinking of the one I didn't want to hurt in the first place. I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me for all I have done wrong to you. If I could take it all back right now I would.**

 **I know you are probably mad at me right now and you have every right to be. Just know in the end I didn't mean to do it.**

 **I am sorry you got involved with Nate Tolliver again. I didn't mean to get involved with him either. I just wanted the best for you. But Instead I was thinking the best for myself. You are doing such a wonderful thing in that small town. I just hope they know how lucky they are to have you teaching there. Tell Jack I am sorry too for everything. He is a lucky man. Again I am sorry Elizabeth. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Love your life long friend,**

 **Charles**

Once Elizabeth was done reading the note looked up with tears in her eyes. The friend she had ever since she could remember was gone. She never realized it until it was too late but he fell in love with her. She always thought it was a friendship but he wanted more. Inwardly, she forgave him for what he did.

"What does it say Elizabeth?" Jack said sitting beside her now.

"Here" Elizabeth said handing the note to Jack.

After Jack read over the note he looked up at Elizabeth.

"Where do you think he went?" Jack asked while lowering his hand with the note.

"Back to Hamilton" Elizabeth said feeling a bit nostalgia. Then knowing even though she lost a long time friend this was for the best.

"You know I'm going to have to tell the Mounties about him Elizabeth. He broke the law" Jack said.

Jack just watched her reaction to this whole thing. But inside celebrating to finally be done with Charles.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack.

"Let's eat! I'm starving" Elizabeth said knowing Jack too well. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

"That's what I like to hear" Jack said rubbing his hungry stomach. Then going to get a plate for Elizabeth.

Jack handing Elizabeth and Abigail a teacup.

"Here is to a new start" Jack said holding his cup up.

"Here here" Abigail said!

Elizabeth saying it too and smiling at her two best friends. This is all the friends she needs.

Jack smiling big because he had a plan now. And knew just what to do now.

He was ready for this new beginning.

{Two weeks later}

"Now Lee make sure you are home at 4:00 a clock today. You have to help me get the house ready for our guest" Rosemary told him while refilling his coffee at breakfast.

"Rosie I can't be home at 4:00 today because I have a meeting with a business today" Lee said eating his eggs.

"Well you will just have to cut it short today. I am going to need you ready for our guest" Rosemary said turning towards Lee with hands on her hips.

"Rosemary what am I supposed to do? Once they walk in just walk out. And it's just Jack and Elizabeth" Lee said laughing at the thought.

"It doesn't matter they are our friends and it's nice to be ready when they get here Lee Coulter" Rosemary said eating her bacon.

"Yes dear" Lee said picking up his newspaper and reading it.

"Well you need to be home at 4:30 the latest then" Rosemary pouring more coffee in Lee's cup without him noticing.

Lee just agreeing with her without listening.

Lee reading the paper and lifting his cup of coffee to drink.

Spitting the coffee out in his napkin.

"Ah hot hot" Lee putting a hand to his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me you put more coffee in my cup?" Lee said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You would have known if your nose wasn't in the paper" Rosemary said with a stern face to Lee then turning back to the stove and grinning.

"So I was thinking tonight we should talk to Elizabeth and Jack about moving forward in their relationship" Rosemary said to Lee.

"That is none of our business. Let them work it out on their own" Lee said finishing eating.

"They are taking their slow time tying the knot. Maybe you should talk to Jack about it?" Rosemary suggested sipping her tea.

"It really isn't our business Rosie" Lee said putting down his paper.

"Leland Coulter it is our business. Everything in this town is my business" Rosemary would have kept going but Lee cut her off.

"Okay well I need to go to work. I'll see you later. And promise me you won't bother them about this?" Lee stood up and gave Rosemary a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day at work!" Rosemary said cleaning the table on.

"Rosemary! Promise me?" Lee said walking towards the door and taking his coat off the rack.

"I promise" Rosemary said back.

"Good girl" Lee said shutting the door and heading to work.

"I promise I won't bother them. Although I didn't promise not to encourage them to" Rosemary saying out loud to herself.

Smiling to herself and turning back to cleaning the house.

{At the schoolhouse}

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk.

"Miss Thatcher I don't understand this question?" Miles said raising his hand.

"Which one is it?" Elizabeth said coming to his side.

While Miles was explaining what he didn't understand to Elizabeth there was whispering from across the room.

"I bet I can hit it farther then you can" Robert said turning around in his seat to Cody.

"Everyone knows I can hit it farther then anyone here" Cody whispered back to him.

"Well I can run faster then you can" Robert bringing something else up.

"I bet you can't" Cody told him back.

"At lunch we race?" Robert asked him.

"Deal" Cody said back.

"Boys do you have a question?" Elizabeth coming over to them and hearing some of their conversation.

"No" they both said.

"We don't talk during a test" Elizabeth reminded them.

"I'm already done with my test Miss Thatcher" Robert said.

"Doesn't matter Robert. Everyone else isn't" Elizabeth told him.

"Yes Miss Thatcher" Robert said turning back around to face the front and staying quiet.

"Two more minutes left on the test everyone" Elizabeth said walking around the room.

The door from the front of the school house opened.

"Keep taking your test class" Elizabeth said walking towards the doors.

"I'm going to be a little late today after school picking you up" Jack whispered to her.

"Something wrong?" Elizabeth asked him. Seeing worry in his face.

"No, I just need to finish some things up" Jack said giving her a smile.

"Okay well I'll just clean up the classroom after school then" Elizabeth informed him.

"Okay great! I just wanted to let you know" Jack said putting his hat back on.

"Thank you. And see you later" Elizabeth said smiling back at him.

"See you later" Jack said as he left the classroom.

"Okay class turn in your tests. After you do that you may go to lunch" Elizabeth said while collecting the papers from them.

"I'll race you to that the edge of the woods and back. Whoever touches the schoolhouse first wins" Robert said walking out with Cody.

"Deal" Cody said back to him.

They both went behind the schoolhouse

and prepared to race.

The kids around them heard what they were planning and went followed them.

They eat their lunch first. And while they were eating the girls talked.

"I bet Cody will win" Anna told Hattie and Opal.

"No, I think Robert will win. He is really fast" Hattie told her.

"So is Cody! Plus do you see him playing baseball? He is like the fastest" Anna spoke back to her.

"I think Robert will win" Hattie said.

Miles stood in between Cody and Robert now.

"Rules are simple. First one who runs to the edge of the woods and back wins. But you must touch the schoolhouse" Miles spoke up.

"Got it" Cody and Robert said.

"On your mark... get set...Go" Miles shouted in the air so everyone could hear.

Off they both went running as fast as they both could.

Some kids shouting while others eating and watching the race.

Cody was in the lead and got to the edge of the forest.

Robert right behind him cut in forward of Cody. Cody slipped because of the mud.

Cody catching his footing sprinted to catch up to Robert.

"Cheater" Cody shouted to Robert.

"Tough luck" Robert shouted back and smiled.

Robert was a couple steps ahead of Cody once he touched the schoolhouse.

Miles the "judge" holds up Robert's arm.

"Winner"

"He cheated. He didn't go all the way to the edge of the woods and he cut me off" Cody said out of breath.

"I didn't cheat" Robert said back to him.

"Yes you did" Cody said pushing Robert.

"No I didn't" Robert pushing him back.

"That's it" Cody said and started fighting Robert.

"Fight! Fight!" The kids around them shouted at them and made a circle around them.

Elizabeth walking outside to see how everything was going heard the shouting.

Elizabeth running over to them.

"That's enough. Cody! Robert!" Elizabeth said holding Cody back from Robert.

"He cheated" Cody said pointing at Robert.

"You are just mad because you lost" Robert said while Miles was trying to hold him back for Miss Thatcher.

"That's enough! You two boys know we don't fight to solve our problems. I want you two boys to apologize to each other right now" Elizabeth said harshly.

"Sorry" Cody said not meaning it.

"Sorry" Robert said still being mad himself.

"Okay Lunch is over. Everyone back inside" Elizabeth said keeping Cody back.

"What happened Cody?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing" Cody said looking away.

"Don't let a little thing come in between your friendship Cody" Elizabeth said lifting his head.

Cody nodded.

"Okay you may go inside now" Elizabeth said letting him go.

But Cody wasn't done with this whole thing just yet.

{At the mercantile}

Ned had a telegram for Jack that was marked urgent.. Knowing Jack was a Mountie knew it is important. So left to go find him.

Jack in his office doing his paperwork. Writing the report on Nate and all that happened.

"Jack I have a telegram for you that was marked urgent" Ned said handing it to Jack.

"Thank you Ned" Jack said standing up and taking the note.

Ned left and Jack started reading the telegram.

It Read,

"I found where he is located"

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Staying in between us

Chapter 19: Forgetting, Fighting, Forgiving Part 2

Previously on Staying in between us...

Ned had a telegram for Jack that was marked urgent.. Knowing Jack was a Mountie knew it is important. So left to go find him.

Jack in his office doing his paperwork. Writing the report on Nate and all that happened.

"Jack I have a telegram for you that was marked urgent" Ned said handing it to Jack.

"Thank you Ned" Jack said standing up and taking the note.

Ned left and Jack started reading the telegram.

It Read,

"I found where he is located"

To be continued...

{At the schoolhouse}

"Your assignment today is to write a page on the topic: What is something you've always wanted to do?"Elizabeth said writing the rest of it on the board.

All the kids were writing what was on the board.

Coughing*

"Opal are you feeling okay?" Elizabeth said coming in front of Opal. Hearing her coughing.

"My throat hurts a little" Opal said gripping onto brownie.

"Try to drink some water you might feel better" Elizabeth said tugging Opal's little

pig tail and smiling at her.

Opal smiling back.

"Yes Miss Thatcher"

Elizabeth looked at the time.

"Okay everyone! Don't forget your assignment. Class dismissed" Elizabeth said ringing the cowbell.

"Have a good day" Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth completely forgetting about what happened to Cody and Robert.

Cody walking out of the schoolhouse.

"Tell Robert I want my baseball back" Cody said to Anna.

Anna turns to Robert right beside her.

"Cody says to give back his baseball you have" Anna said.

"Tell Cody he can have his cheap ball back" Robert said to Anna.

"Robert told me to tell you that..." Anna started but was interrupted.

"You said that was one of the best baseballs you have played with" Cody said turning to see Robert now.

"It was before you made a big deal about this whole thing" Robert turning to see Cody now.

"It is your fault. You cheated" Cody said.

"Guys that's enough. Honestly this whole thing is silly" Anna said interrupting their conversation.

"So you taking his side now?" Cody said looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

"No, Cody I'm just saying you guys need to stop fighting. Cheating isn't right" Anna said defending herself.

"So, now you taking his side?" Robert said to Anna mad.

"What where did you get that idea?" Anna said surprised.

"I'm leaving" Cody said walking towards the Cafe.

"Me too" Robert said walking the opposite direction.

"Great now they are both mad at me" Anna said putting her hands in the air.

{At the Coulter's house}

"Where is that man?" Rosemary talking about Lee. Looking at her watch. Which technically was Lee's but she had it.

"He is ten minutes late" Rosemary said finishing up the cooking.

"What is keeping him up?" Rosemary said keeping talking to herself.

{At Lee's office}

"Nice doing business with you. We will get on this order right away" Lee said shaking the man's hand.

The man left Lee's office.

Lee putting his hand in his pocket feeling around. Checking all his pockets now.

Now looking around his desk.

Hickam walks in.

"How did the meeting go?" Hickam asked while looking at Lee confused on what he was doing.

"It was a good deal" Lee said looking under some papers.

"What are you looking for?" Hickam asked him confused still.

"I can't find my watch. Do you see it anywhere?" Lee asked while looking in the drawers.

"Here I'll help look for it" Hickam offered.

{Back at the schoolhouse}

"Oh I forgot to talk to Robert and Cody" Elizabeth said talking to herself while cleaning the chalk boards.

"Elizabeth the chalk boards won't talk back to you" Jack said smirking while walking towards her.

"Very funny" Elizabeth said smiling back at him. Leaning in for a kiss.

Once they departed Jack spoke.

"I've missed you today" Jack said taking the clothe from her hands and finishing wiping the chalk board.

"You seen me this morning" Elizabeth said while getting her books together.

"I know. But I can't go that long without seeing you" Jack said turning around to face her.

Giving her another kiss.

"I missed you too" Elizabeth said.

"How was school today?" Jack asked while putting the clothe back.

"It was okay. Robert and Cody got in a fight today" Elizabeth said a little worried.

"What about?" Jack asked while sitting down in one of the seats now.

"Something about Robert cheating" Elizabeth said while stacking her books.

"I forgot to talk to them after class" Elizabeth spoke again.

"Well they will probably be fine by tomorrow" Jack said standing up.

"What did you have to do this afternoon?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Just some paperwork and finishing something up" Jack replied to her.

"May I carry your books Miss Thatcher?" Jack asked while he stood up.

"If you think it will get you a better grade?" Elizabeth hesitated to put it in his hands.

"No, Miss Thatcher. I will work hard to earn that A" Jack said taking one of her hands in his and kissing it.

"I'm sure you will" Elizabeth said smiling back at him. Then accidentally dropping the books because she was carrying it in one hand.

"Oh no" Elizabeth said then laughing.

"I guess I'm not doing a very good job"

Jack laughed too.

Jack taking the books now.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked her picking up the rest of the books.

"Yep let's go" Elizabeth said taking Jack's arm.

{Back In Lee's office}

"I can't find it anywhere" Lee said sitting on the ground.

"Me either" Hickam said.

"What time is it Hickam?" Lee asked remembering he was supposed to be home at four or four thirty.

"It's five a clock" Hickam said looking at his watch.

"Oh no! I got to go. Make sure you lock up tonight" Lee said getting up and taking his coat off the rack.

"I will" Hickam said back.

{At the Coulter's House}

Rosemary was putting the food on the table.

When Lee walked in the house.

"Lee Coulter where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago" Rosemary angry at him.

"I was at a meeting. But that wasn't what took so long. I lost my watch" Lee told her.

"Your watch?" Rosemary asked him but knew already where it was. She knew if Lee found out she had it and took it out of his coat he would be mad. So she had to think fast.

"Yes my watch. Do you know where it is?" Lee asked her while putting his coat on the rack.

"Oh that watch! You must have just missed placed it" Rosemary said avoiding the question he asked.

"You better hurry upstairs and get ready before Jack and Elizabeth come" Rosemary said to him.

"I'll be down in a minute" Lee said while not thinking about it much. But thought Rosemary didn't act mad anymore.

Just then knocking came from the door.

Rosemary took off her apron and headed to the door.

"Jack! Elizabeth! Come on in. Lee will be done in a minute" Rosemary said going back to the food.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Elizabeth asked Rosemary while walking in.

"Why you feel like burning something tonight?" Rosemary said joking and laughing.

"Very funny. I actually have got a lot better at cooking for your information, Rosemary" Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Rosemary asking in disbelief.

"Yes, I have! Haven't I Jack?" Elizabeth asked looking at him.

"Well..." Jack smirking and acting like Rosemary is right.

Elizabeth hit Jack in the arm.

"Jack"

"I'm just kidding. Yes, you have got a lot better" Jack said smiling at her.

"Well dinner is ready" Rosemary announced.

"I'm starving" Lee said coming down the stairs.

"Glad you could join us this evening" Rosemary said sarcastically still mad that he was late today.

Lee gave her the look of not now.

"Jack! Elizabeth! I hope you two are hungry we have a lot" Lee said changing the subject.

"Let's eat" Rosemary said.

They all sat down at the table.

"Rosemary why don't you say grace tonight?" Lee said looking at her.

"Sure you don't need to say it more?" Rosemary said giving him a look.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other.

Rosemary bowed her head.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this food and the blessings you give to us. Help the ones who don't know time. Forgive them for their wrongs. Amen"

Lee looking up at her.

"Food looks great Rosemary" Elizabeth trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thank you Elizabeth" Rosemary said starting to eat now.

"How is work, Jack?" Lee asked while handing the biscuits around the table.

"It is good" Jack said knowing something they didn't.

"What ever happened when you two got taken by Nate?" Rosemary asked without thinking.

No one mentioned it since it happened.

Elizabeth put her fork down looking down.

"Rosemary!" Lee nodded for her to stop.

"We are sorry for asking Elizabeth" Lee speaking for Rosemary.

"It's okay. And there isn't much to tell Rosemary" Elizabeth looked up at her and started eating again.

Jack knew it was a lot for Elizabeth. And she was having a hard to forgetting what happened. What no one knew is that some nights Elizabeth had nightmares about it still.

"So Lee, how is work?" Jack trying to change the subject before Rosemary replied.

"It's going good! Been busy lately" Lee said.

"Sounds like business is picking up a lot" Jack stated.

"Yes a lot more business offers" Lee said smiling.

"Good for Hope Valley" Elizabeth put in.

"Yes, the town is growing bigger" Rosemary said.

"You know talking about the town growing. What is your guys plans for the future?" Rosemary trying to hint to Jack and Elizabeth.

Lee knew exactly what she was getting at.

Lee giving her a look to stop.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth confused.

Jack knowing Rosemary to well figured out what she was getting at.

"Rosemary we are taking things slow" Jack interrupted.

"I see that. Apparently years of time" Rosemary said getting up to get more coffee.

"Rosemary, do you have something to say?" Elizabeth seeing what Rosemary is getting at.

"Don't you think you two have taken enough time?" Rosemary asking giving them both a look.

Lee putting his hands in his face.

"Rosemary that is our business" Jack told her.

"I'm just saying. Ride the horse before you get out" Rosemary said while getting up.

Elizabeth putting a hand over her mouth to try not to laugh.

"You mean ride or get out of the saddle?" Jack asked.

"Same concept" Rosemary said.

"Sure" Jack looking at a Elizabeth and chuckling.

"Okay. Do we have dessert?" Lee asked Rosemary trying to change the subject.

"Of course we do" Rosemary getting it ready.

{Ned at the mercantile}

Ned was locking up his store when he got a telegram.

He looked down at it for who it was for.

 **Constable Jack Thornton**

"Katie I'm going to go give Jack a telegram. Lock up the store"

"Yes Father" katie said coming to the front.

Ned headed toward the jailhouse.

{Back at the Coulters}

While Rosemary was going up for coffee she felt the watch in her pocket.

She picked it up and turned around to the table.

Everyone was done eating now.

"Look Lee I found your watch"

"Where did you find it?" Lee asked surprised.

"Oh it was at home" Rosemary said not being to specific. Without noticing she let her secret out.

"You took it out of my pocket? Why didn't you tell me?" Lee asked angry.

"I needed it, Lee Coulter" Rosemary spoke back.

"I looked everywhere for that watch at the office" Lee told her frustrated.

"Well if you came home on time you wouldn't have seen it here" Rosemary shouted.

"Well if you kept it in my pocket I wouldn't have been home on time" Lee shouted back.

Jack and Elizabeth looking at each other.

"We should go" Elizabeth whispered to Jack.

"Okay well thanks for having us" Jack said while they were arguing.

"No, don't leave" Rosemary said coming to grip unto Elizabeth's arm.

"Stay here for support Elizabeth" Rosemary spoke again.

Lee came to Jack and pulled him away from Rosemary and Elizabeth.

"Yeah come to the right side Jack" Lee told him.

"Well Lee I..." Jack started to speak but was cut off.

"Elizabeth agrees with me that you were wrong Lee" Rosemary replied to him.

"Well Rosemary I didn't say..." Elizabeth was cut off too.

"Well Jack agrees with me" Lee spoke for Jack.

"Jack doesn't want to be with a plaid pants wearer like you Lee Coulter" Rosemary arguing back.

"Let him decide. Wait... Well Elizabeth doesn't want to be with an opinionated women like you either" Lee said angry.

"That's it" Rosemary informed him. Then went stomping up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

Elizabeth sneaked outside to her house.

"Great" Lee shouted and went out the back door.

Jack just let himself out of their house.

Realizing Elizabeth got out without anyone noticing. While he shut the door behind him Ned came up to him.

"I thought you would be around here somewhere" Ned told him walking up towards him.

"What do you need Ned?" Jack asked him.

"I have another telegram for you" Ned handed him it. And started to leave.

"Thank you Ned"

Jack started reading the telegram.

 _ **He will make is move soon. Come quick**_

Jack looked up. He knew he had to go get him.

He walked over to Elizabeth's house. Which was right beside Lee and Rosemary's house.

He knocked on the door.

Elizabeth came to the door.

"Well that went well" Jack said talking about the dinner.

Elizabeth came outside.

"Rosemary was furious " Elizabeth spoke quietly. Knowing that Rosemary could probably hear from her house.

"Yeah Lee wasn't to happy himself when Rosemary left to go upstairs" Jack replied.

"Well I hope everything works out" Elizabeth said pulling a shawl over her shoulder.

"I came to tell you I have to go away for a couple of days" Jack told her.

"Mountie business?" Elizabeth asked looking worried.

"Yes! But it won't be that long" Jack told her while taking her hands in his.

"Is it dangerous?" Elizabeth asked looking down.

"I will be back before you know it. Don't worry" Jack told her while lifting her head up.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Be careful" Elizabeth said embracing Jack.

"Always"

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Staying in between us

Chapter 20: Spreading

Previously on Staying in between us...

"I came to tell you I have to go away for a couple of days" Jack told her.

"Mountie business?" Elizabeth asked looking worried.

"Yes! But it won't be that long" Jack told her while taking her hands in his.

"Is it dangerous?" Elizabeth asked looking down.

"I will be back before you know it. Don't worry" Jack told her while lifting her head up.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Be careful" Elizabeth said embracing Jack.

"Always"

To be continued...

{The next morning}

Jack got up early and packed his things. He headed outside to get sergeant his horse. He hopped on the horse and was on his way. He figured he would go half way there then get on a train.

Jack did a lot of thinking on the way there. Mostly about Elizabeth but another thing kept popping up in his head also. One person who he always worried about. One person who he disliked since he met him. But now he was able to do something about him. To put him away for **good...**

{In the Cafe}

"Cody! Breakfast is ready" Abigail shouted up the stairs. Then headed over to the milk can and started pouring some milk for Cody and herself. She had a biscuit, eggs, and bacon for Cody this morning.

"Oh looks good! Thanks Miss Abigail!" Cody said jumping into his seat.

"Did you do your homework? All your chores from yesterday? Did you give Robert's baseball cap back to him?" Abigail asking him all the questions at once.

"Most of it"

"Yes"

"And no"

"Cody! You didn't finish your homework? Why not young man?" Abigail sitting in front of him now.

"I did most of it. But Anna had the reading book from yesterday. So I have to do it in class" Cody replied putting food in his mouth.

"Okay. Make sure you finish it today. Miss Thatcher will not be happy if you don't. And why didn't you give back Robert's cap?" Abigail said leaving the other subject.

"I'm not talking to him right now" Cody spoke up and said.

"Why not? You two are best friends" Abigail asked a little shocked.

"He cheated on a race. He won't apologize and is being mean about it" Cody said looking away.

"Don't let a little thing get in the way of your friendship, Cody" Abigail said getting up again and making some coffee.

"I'll try not to Miss Abigail" Cody said feeling bad about yesterday.

"Okay back upstairs to get ready for school. You don't want to be late" Abigail said picking up Cody's leftover plates.

Cody ran back upstairs to get dressed for the day.

{At the Coulters}

Rosemary was coming downstairs from the bedroom. About to get ready to make breakfast when she seen Lee on the couch asleep.

Mostly Rosemary has to wake up Lee in the morning. Lee is known for a hard sleeper.

Rosemary still angry at Lee decides to wake him up a different way this morning.

Rosemary picks up a pitcher of water and pours it on his head.

"Ah...woah...What are you doing?" Lee said waking up confused and looking up at her. Wiping his face off with his shirt.

"Waking you up. You're welcome" Rosemary said walking back to the stove.

"You didn't have to drown me" Lee spoke to her while sitting up.

Rosemary rolled her eyes.

"Feeling sorry yet?" Rosemary asked.

"About what again should I be sorry for?" Lee stood up and was heading towards the stairs.

"For yesterday, Lee Coulter" Rosemary said turning towards him.

"Oh you still on that are we?" Lee said going up the stairs.

"Goodness men" Rosemary said turning back around fast.

She paused and put her hand on her head. Feeling sick to her stomach so putting her other hand on the chair to steady herself.

"This isn't normal" she thought to herself.

{At the schoolhouse}

Elizabeth was wiping down the black boards when she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Thatcher can I speak with you?"

Elizabeth turning around to see who it was.

"Robert why are you here so early?" Elizabeth asked him surprised.

"I need to ask you something" Robert said.

"Yes, of course! Come sit" Elizabeth said leading the way for him to sit beside her.

"What do you do when your friend won't listen to your side of the story?" Robert asked.

"Does this friend happened to be Cody?" Elizabeth asked him.

Robert nodded yes.

"Well he is probably really mad right now" Elizabeth said.

"Oh he is" Robert told her.

"Well what you need to do is..." Elizabeth started but kids started coming in the room.

"Just forget it" Robert said standing up and going to his seat.

Elizabeth looked disappointed.

{On the road to the Schoolhouse}

"Hey, Anna!" Cody said coming up beside her.

"Talking to me now, I see?" Anna replied back to him.

"Hey I'm sorry I got you in this whole thing yesterday. You were right it is silly" Cody said looking down while walking with her to school.

"It's okay Cody I forgive you" Anna said giving Cody a hug.

Waiting for a minute then Anna spoke again.

"Did you talk to Robert yet?" Anna asked him.

"No, not yet" Cody said looking away towards the mountains.

"You should you know" Anna told him.

"I know... where is he anyways?" Cody asked Anna looking around.

"I don't know he always walks to school with us. I mean I know he is mad but he would still come" Anna confused too.

"Maybe he is inside the school already" Cody said.

Elizabeth was at the end of the school house and started ringing her cowbell.

"Time for school" She announced to as kids starting piling in.

Cody and Anna ran the rest of the way there to the schoolhouse.

{On the train where Jack is}

"Where you headed?" A man across from Jack asked.

"Cape Fullerton" Jack answered.

"What is waiting for you there?" The man asked back. The man had a wife and kid beside him.

"I'm a Mountie! So I have to deal with an assignment there" Jack replied to him.

"Oh a Mountie. I didn't recognize you without a uniform" the man replied.

"Where are you headed?" Jack looked at him.

"Hamilton. We have family there" the man replied while looking at his wife who had her head on his shoulder. His wife was sleeping and their kid also.

"That's nice! I'm Constable Jack Thornton" Jack said holding out his hand.

"I am Bill Peterson. This is my wife Ellie and my little girl Emma" The man

exampled while shaking Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Jack replied.

"You also" Mr. Peterson said.

"So do you have a family of your own?" Mr. Peterson spoke again.

"No I do not. Not yet" Jack asked smiling of the thought.

"Have a girl back home waiting for you?" The man knew what that smile meant.

"Yes, I do" Jack answered him.

"She must be very special" the man said looking at Jack's smiling and knowing the same feeling that he had with his own wife.

"She is" Jack said while thinking of Elizabeth. Wishing he could be there with her now. Knowing after he found this man that he could go home to her.

{Back at the Schoolhouse}

"Class please turn in your homework from last night" Elizabeth said while taking out the lesson for the rest of the day.

"Hattie, can you please collect the homework from everyone?" Elizabeth asked her student.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher" Hattie said standing up.

Elizabeth looked over to Opal.

"Opal are you feeling okay?" Elizabeth asked worried. Opal looking feverish and not looking good.

"I don't feel so good Miss Thatcher" Opal replied while coughing.

"You need to go see Doctor Shepard. Anna can you please take Opal to Doctor Shepard's office?" Elizabeth asked while getting Opal to stand.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher" Anna said standing up and leading Opal out of the classroom.

"Okay Class open your readings to page 35. Miles please read on the top of the page out loud" Elizabeth said continuing her class.

Later on it was time for Lunch. Anna came back at lunch after she took Opal to Carson.

Elizabeth sent the class outside for Lunch time. Elizabeth stayed inside to grade some papers while eating her lunch. Robert came back inside because he forgot his lunch.

"Miss Thatcher I..." Robert said as he collapsed on the ground.

"Robert!" Elizabeth shouted and ran to him.

"I don't feel good Miss Thatcher" Robert said as he started coughing.

Elizabeth picked up Robert and headed out the schoolhouse.

Kids came around to see what was happening.

"Hattie, you are in charge until I get back" Elizabeth said while heading towards town.

Elizabeth went as fast as she could to Carson's infirmary.

"Carson!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Elizabeth what is it?" Carson came rushing outside.

"It's Robert" Elizabeth said handing him Robert.

Elizabeth came inside the infirmary where Faith and Opal already were. Opal was laying on the bed with a clothe on her head.

"Carson what is wrong with them?" Elizabeth asked worried.

Carson motioning his hand for Elizabeth to follow him outside.

"What is it Carson?"

"This isn't good"

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Staying in between us

Chapter 21: Unexpected News

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Carson!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Elizabeth what is it?" Carson came rushing outside.

"It's Robert" Elizabeth said handing him Robert.

Elizabeth came inside the infirmary where Faith and Opal already were. Opal was laying on the bed with a clothe on her head.

"Carson what is wrong with them?" Elizabeth asked worried.

Carson motioning his hand for Elizabeth to follow him outside.

"What is it Carson?"

"This isn't good"

To be continued...

{Outside of the infirmary}

"What do they have Carson?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"They have a rash and a fever..." Carson started but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Scarlet fever" Elizabeth said in shock.

"Yes. You and me both know how contagious this is" Carson said in a whisper so the kids inside couldn't hear him.

Elizabeth was silent. Carson went on.

"We need to shut down the school immediately. We don't know how many people have already been exposed" Carson told her.

"Are they going to make it?" Elizabeth asked him getting ready to go back to her classroom.

"I will do everything that I can" Carson said truthfully.

"Make sure the kids tell their parents to come to a town meeting about this. Now go" Carson spoke again.

Elizabeth rushed to her classroom. This isn't what she thought it would be.

{In Cape Fullerton}

Jack was at the Mountie head quarters.

"Is Constable Douglas Burke still here?" Jack asked the person in the front.

"Yes. Wait here for a moment" the Mountie said and went towards the back.

In a couple minutes the Mountie returned with Doug.

"Douglas Burke?" Jack said trying not to smile.

"Jack Thornton?" Doug said back with a exact serious tone.

"Haha" they both burst out with laughs and gave each other a hug.

"It's good to see you again Brother" Jack told him. Doug was like a brother to Jack ever since they were both young.

"You too, Jack" Doug said.

"Now why did you call me over all this way?" Jack knew partly of why he was here.

"I thought you should be the one who puts him behind bars" Doug said sitting down on a bench.

"Is it really him?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes. Me and my buddy spotted him a couple of days ago" Doug explained to Jack.

"Will you help me?" Jack asked already knowing the answer and putting out his hand.

"I'm in. I'll always have your back" Douglas replied shaking Jack's hand.

{Back at the schoolhouse}

"Everyone back inside class" Elizabeth said leading the way inside the schoolhouse.

"Is Robert going to be okay, Miss Thatcher?" Cody asked her.

"How is Opal?" Anna asked a question too.

"What happened to them?" Miles asked too.

"I can't answer all of your questions right now children but in time. Please inform your parents to come to a town meeting this afternoon. Class is dismissed until further notice" Elizabeth rang her cowbell and went to open the doors for the kids.

Everyone left except two.

"Tell me the truth Miss Thatcher is Robert okay?" Cody asked while Anna was beside him.

"Robert is really sick, Cody. The best you can do for him right now is try not to get sick yourself" Elizabeth told him while touching his hair.

Cody gave Elizabeth a hug. Anna joined in also.

"Everything will be okay" Elizabeth told him. But inside now knowing herself if things would be.

{Later in the afternoon at the town meeting}

Carson was talking to the town. Explaining why it is important for everyone to come in to the infirmary if they are sick. But to stay home away from the sick of they are healthy.

"Scarlet Fever?" Ned asked in surprise.

"How could anyone have gotten that?" Jesse asked confused.

"New settlers coming to this town and spreading all their sickness" one of the town folk said.

"Yeah" some of the town people agreed with them.

"You don't know that is where these youngsters got it from. Don't go blaming new town folk" Abigail spoke up.

"The important part is that we stop it from spreading to more people. Take extra precautions. Don't share things with others until this is over with. If you even feel like you are coming down with something come to me or Faith immediately. Take them to the schoolhouse" Carson told everyone.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay everyone go back to your houses" Bill Avery spoke up now.

Everyone started to pile out. Lee was talking to Bill about what was happening.

Rosemary didn't know if she had the Scarlet Fever or not. She didn't feel good lately. So she made her way towards Carson.

"Carson I have a question" Rosemary came up to him.

"Yes, Rosemary what is it?" Carson asked her a little worried.

"Lately I have been feeling sick to my stomach and dizzy. Since you told us to come to you if we feel under the weather. I am not sure if I have it or not" Rosemary kinda of getting nervous now. She didn't think it was the fever but she wanted to make sure.

"Okay calm down Rosemary. Do you want me to check you and see?" Carson asked her knowing himself what it might be.

"Yes, please! But don't tell Lee. He doesn't know I've been feeling sick lately" Rosemary said as they both went walking out to the infirmary. Faith followed them.

Lee wasn't paying attention when Rosemary left.

{In Cape Fullerton}

Jack and Doug were both in a dark alley looking for a man.

"Are you sure he is this way?" Jack whispered to Doug who was beside him.

"Yes" Doug said leading the way.

"You know this is kinda funny" Doug whispered back to Jack.

"What is?" Jack confused.

"Before, you were the leader and in charge of me. Now I'm leading the way" Doug told him.

"Oh. Well you had a good leader" Jack chuckling some.

"True" Doug agreed.

They both stopped in their tracks.

"He should be in this building. I'll look this way. You look in that window over there" Doug said pointed to the side of the building. As he made his way left of the city building.

Doug went to look in and seen nothing.

"Doug over here" Jack waved him over there to the other window.

They both looked in and seen two men talking over some papers.

"What does the paper say?" Doug tried to look.

"I don't know I can't see it" Jack trying to look also.

"Do you hear that?" Jack asked as he leaned down under the window.

"Sounds like someone is coming" Doug told him back. Leaning down too.

From the dark alley there were at before. A shadow started coming towards them.

"What do we do? We have no where to go?" Doug whispered to Jack.

It came closer and closer to them.

{In the infirmary}

Robert and Opal were being taken to the Schoolhouse by some men. Carson was going to follow them after he examined Rosemary.

In the front Carson checked Rosemary.

"Just as I thought" Carson spoke up and told her.

Faith smiled knowing what he meant.

"What is it?" Rosemary asked him.

"Do you think you have enough room in your house, Rosemary?" Carson smiled at her.

Rosemary confused.

"Why?" Rosemary not catching on yet.

"Because it's about to get crowded in your house" Carson said.

"I don't understand" Rosemary spoke.

"You're going to have a baby"

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Staying in between us

Chapter 22: Crowded

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Just as I thought" Carson spoke up and told her.

Faith smiled knowing what he meant.

"What is it?" Rosemary asked him.

"Do you think you have enough room in your house, Rosemary?" Carson smiled at her.

Rosemary confused.

"Why?" Rosemary not catching on yet.

"Because it's about to get crowded in your house" Carson said.

"I don't understand" Rosemary spoke.

"You're going to have a baby"

To be continued...

"Baby?" Rosemary said as she started to see black.

Rosemary fainted to the floor.

Faith got Rosemary right before she hit the ground.

Few moments later.

Carson trying to get her to wake up.

"Wake up Rosemary" is what Rosemary heard when she came around.

"A baby? Are you sure?" Rosemary in shock.

"Yes! Congratulations" Carson couldn't finish because Rosemary interrupted him.

"I'm going to be a Mother" Rosemary's eyes went big. Saying this out loud.

"Lee is going to be a Father" Rosemary still putting the pieces together.

"That's how it works, Rosemary" Faith laughing.

Rosemary hitting Faith slighting on the arm.

"Hush now" Rosemary told her.

"When are you going to tell Lee?" Carson asked her curious on what she will say.

"Oh my! Lee?" Rosemary thinking.

"Yes, your husband" Faith said trying not to laugh again.

Rosemary giving Faith a look of "I know that."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Carson asked.

"No, no. I will tell him. I'll just wait for the perfect timing" Rosemary already seeing in her mind what she will do.

"Perfect timing? Oh that doesn't exist" Faith thinking out loud.

"I'm Rosemary Coulter! Perfect timing is in my name. Thank you Carson for telling me the great news!" Rosemary said while opening the door of the infirmary to leave.

"Congrats again Rosemary! Take it easy from now on" Carson said.

"Congratulations" Faith smiling at Rosemary.

"I will" Rosemary answered Carson.

Faith thinking.

"Wait, where in her name is perfect timing mentioned?" Faith confused.

Meantime Rosemary didn't know herself when she was going to tell Lee about the baby.

{In Cape Fullerton}

The shadow came closer to Jack and Doug.

The man didn't see Jack or Doug because it was extremely dark outside. So he went inside the building.

Once the man went inside, Jack and Doug heard talking.

"What time is the train headed out tonight?" The man inside asked.

"About ten a clock" the man replied.

Jack and Doug peeked through the window outside. The windows were dirty and hard to see through.

"Should give us enough time to leave and get there in time. Go get the tickets" the man sitting on a chair commanded.

Jack outside motioned for Doug to go on the other side of the door. Signaling what the plan was. Since Jack has known Doug for a long time they knew each other really well. Even made their own language when they both were lads.

"Okay I'm on it" the man inside replied.

The man came outside and shut the door.

Jack motioned for Doug to cover the man's mouth.

Doug did what he was told and covered the man's mouth. As Jack then punched the man in the stomach to get him on the ground.

"Let's tie him up" Jack said as they took the man over in the darkness.

Once they did that they covered his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound.

"All we have to do is wait for them to realize he isn't coming back" Jack explained to Doug.

"As long as more people don't come" Doug told him.

{At the schoolhouse}

Two people went sick during the night. The school was starting to pile in. That morning Elizabeth came to help.

"What can I do to help?" Elizabeth came rushing in the church.

"You can cool off Opal for me" Faith told her.

Elizabeth did as she was told and went to Opal.

"We don't want her getting it" Carson came to Faith.

"No, but we are going to need some help" Faith told him back.

"Keep an eye on her. We don't want her catching it. We don't know if she has had it before" Carson came in.

Just then Lee came in with Hickam.

"He's got it" Lee told them.

"Put him over here" Carson directed him.

"Three more people have got it at my mill. Jesse is coming with them" Lee informed them.

"Make sure you try to stay healthy Lee. We don't want you getting sick either" Faith told him.

"Don't worry about me. I got it when I was young. After my brother Patrick passed on" Lee said looking down.

"I'm so sorry Lee" Faith talking about Lee's brother.

Lee nodded his thanks.

"Can you send a telegram for me? I need more medicine" Carson asked Lee.

"Yes, of course just write it down and I can get it to Ned to send off" Lee answered.

Carson nodded his thanks and took a piece of paper. He started writing what he wanted to say.

"Here you go" Carson gave the letter to Lee.

"Will there be enough room for them all in here, Carson?" Faith asked him worried.

"We can barely fit these people so far. We need another place to put them" Carson said.

Both of them were thinking.

"Well I need to get back to work. And send this telegram" Lee said as he turned to leave.

"Check on your wife. Make sure she is feeling okay. And thank you for sending that for me" Carson told Lee.

"Well in her condition" Faith slipped in.

"No problem Doc! And in her condition?" Lee confused on what she mean't.

"Don't forget to check on Rosemary" Carson realizing he didn't know.

Lee not thinking much more left the schoolhouse.

"She didn't tell him yet. He didn't know" Faith told Carson.

Carson nodded as he went to check on someone.

Faith now spoke to herself.

"I wonder how long she will wait? Haha can't be too long I mean he will start to notice sometime" laughing to herself then getting back to work.

{At the cafe}

"Miss Abigail, is Robert going to be okay?" Cody said throwing his baseball in the air and catching it with his glove.

"I wouldn't worry about that Cody. Robert is a young and strong boy. I'm sure he will be okay" Abigail said smiling at him and then cutting up some carrots.

"I feel like I'm not helping him get better" Cody said stopping what he was doing and sat on the sofa.

Abigail came by him and sat beside Cody.

"The best thing you can do for Robert right now is pray for him. Pray for healing and to not get sick yourself" Abigail told him.

"I'll say two prayers for him tonight" Cody looking in her eyes.

"That's my boy" Abigail said then went back to cooking.

"Miss Abigail? How come the Cafe is still open if people aren't supposed to leave their houses?" Cody said as he got back up and threw his ball in his glove.

"Because the the workers at Lee's mill need to eat. They have to work still" Abigail explained to him.

"Couldn't they get sick too?" Cody asked her.

"Yes, they could, Cody" Abigail told him the truth.

"No, baseball in the house Cody" Abigail realized what he was doing.

"May I go outside and practice my baseball?" Cody asked her.

"Yes, you may. Don't go far from the cafe" Abigail told him.

{Back in Cape Fullerton with Jack}

Jack and Doug spread out. Doug on the left side of the building with Jack on the right.

"What's taking him so long? We must go and check on him" the man who was the leader commanded the other man.

The two men came outside.

Jack motioned for Doug to take the man on the left.

1...2...3 Jack put his fingers to inform Doug of when to make the move.

They both went in.

Jack knocking the gun away from the man he was fighting.

Jack tied his hands behind his back.

Turning the man around to see his face.

Jack was shocked. It wasn't the man he wanted it to be. Or he thought it would be.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

The man didn't answer.

"Where is your leader?" Jack asked another question.

"I'm not telling" The man replied.

"You better or you won't be speaking for a long while" Doug said tying his man up.

The man spoke then, "He said he has business with someone and left towards the train"

"Okay let's go" Jack pushed him up.

{At the Coulters}

"Gosh I won't need this when the Baby comes"

"Better give this away. The baby might not like this ugly thing"

"Wow I didn't realize how much things we don't need in this house" Rosemary talking to herself. Cleaning things out of her house for the baby.

"How will I Tell Lee?" Rosemary asked herself.

"Maybe I'll just say... Lee Coulter you will have to make a crib for a new resident coming to this house"

"Or I could say... Lee I need to go away for nine months"

"No I can't say that"

"Gosh I hope the kid looks like Lee"

{Back at the Mountie headquarters}

"These two are apart of the gang you have been looking for" Jack said as he handed the Constable the men he and Doug caught.

"Good work Mounties" The constable replied.

Doug turned to Jack.

"We still haven't found the leader, Jack" Doug told him.

"I know. If he went to the train then he is probably headed east" Jack said guessing.

"Constable Jack Thornton?" A young Mountie from the desk asked.

"Yes? That's me" Jack answered him.

"I have a telegram for you" the young Mountie spoke and handed Jack the letter.

Jack looked down at the paper and it read, " **Scarlet fever has hit Hope Valley. Please bring these supplies...** "

Jack read what the supplies was then read on.

" **Come quickly it is spreading fast.**

 **Signed/Carson** "

Jack looked up from the telegram.

"I need to get back to Hope Valley"

"What about the leader?" Doug asked him.

"Track him down. Find him. I need to go. People have Scarlet fever in Hope Valley" Jack told him.

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Doug knowing what Jack was thinking.

"It doesn't say" Jack told him.

Wondering himself if she was with the fever. Hoping and praying that she was okay.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Staying in between us

Chapter 23: Worried

Previously on Staying in between us...

" **Come quickly it is spreading fast.**

 **Signed/Carson** "

Jack looked up from the telegram.

"I need to get back to Hope Valley"

"What about the leader?" Doug asked him.

"Track him down. Find him. I need to go. People have Scarlet fever in Hope Valley" Jack told him.

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Doug knowing what Jack was thinking.

"It doesn't say" Jack told him.

Wondering himself if she was with the fever. Hoping and praying that she was okay.

To be continued...

{At the schoolhouse}

The next Morning. Carson and Faith were outside getting some air.

"Robert is getting worse" Faith came up to Carson the next day.

"Jack will be here. I sent word to him he should be here soon" Carson told her.

"Hopefully Robert can hold on a little longer" Faith said looking down.

"There has to be something else we can give him" Carson said trying to think of everything to do.

"There is one thing" Faith told him.

"I know what you are thinking but it's to dangerous" Carson told her while they were looking towards the sunrise.

"We might not have a choice" Faith said.

"We always have a choice" Carson spoke then walked back inside.

{At the Coulters}

Rosemary woke up first before Lee did.

She went to the mirror and started brushing her hair.

"Are you feeling sick, Rosie?" Lee said sitting up.

"Why would you think I'm sick?" Rosemary didn't know if Lee suspected it.

"Carson spoke to me yesterday about checking to see if you are okay" Lee said forgetting to ask her last night.

"Probably to see if I was okay since Scarlet Fever can spread" Rosemary still hiding her secret.

"Oh okay" Lee knowing that wasn't the full story.

"Okay well you if must know then I did go to see Carson a day ago. I was feeling under the weather and I didn't want to bother you, Lee" Rosemary explained looking at him.

"You could never bother me, Rosemary" Lee said to her.

"What did he say?" Lee asked her getting up and walking towards her.

"That it will be different in nine months" Rosemary said seeing if Lee will catch on.

Lee looked confused.

"We are going to have a baby" Rosemary finally came out and said it standing up.

Lee shocked then surprised.

"This is wonderful" Lee said hugging Rosemary.

"There will soon be a little Leland running around the house" Rosemary said smiling and chuckling.

"Or a little bubbling Rosemary" Lee laughed.

"I hope I will be a good mother" Rosemary becoming serious.

"I know you will be" Lee told her.

"And I know you will be a wonderful father" Rosemary told him.

"Thank you Rosie! Wow I'm going to be a father" Lee said the last thing to himself and surprised. He always wanted kids of his own and now it was actually happening.

"Well I'm not going to be the father" Rosemary teasing him.

"Very funny" Lee told her.

{At Abigail's Cafe}

"Cody can you help me carry these to the front?" Abigail asked as she handed him one.

"Yes, Miss Abigail" Cody took one of them.

"Thank you, young man" Abigail smiled.

"Where is Clara? I haven't seen her this morning" Cody asked in wonderment.

"I haven't either. I'll go check up stairs. Finish putting these dishes away" Abigail said as they both walked back in the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am " Cody replied.

Abigail went upstairs to check on Clara.

Most days Clara would be downstairs by now.

"Clara are you in there?" Abigail asked as she knocked on her door.

"Clara?" Abigail asked again while opening the door.

Clara was on the ground with the fever.

"Clara!" Abigail said shocked.

"Cody, come quick!" Abigail shouted.

"What's wrong" Cody said running up the stairs. Cody looking in the room and seeing Clara sick on the ground.

"Go run for help. Go get Lee" Abigail told him.

Cody did as he was told and raced off towards the Coulters house.

{At the schoolhouse}

"We are going to need to move things to the saloon. It's much bigger there" Carson told Faith.

"I agree" Faith replied.

"Is there anyone else who needs to get cooled down?" Elizabeth asked as she held the clothe and a pal of water.

"Hattie does" Faith told her.

Faith then looking at Elizabeth.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Faith asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just been up helping people" Elizabeth replied. Elizabeth not sleeping at all last night.

"Maybe you should take a rest, Elizabeth. I can take over" Faith said reaching for the supplies in Elizabeth's hands.

"No, I'm okay. I came to help. I'll go cool down Hattie now" Elizabeth said walking towards that direction.

"She is exhausted. She is wearing herself out" Carson said to Faith once Elizabeth left.

"I think she just wants to help her students" Faith said guessing.

"She won't help them if she is sick too. We have to make sure she doesn't get it" Carson told Faith.

"I'll keep an eye on her. She is strong" Faith told him.

But that's isn't what Carson was worried about.

{On the road back to Hope Valley}

Jack was riding sergeant back with the supplies. Doug asked if he could come too. He wanted to meet this Elizabeth, Jack always told him about.

"This Girl must be very special huh?" Doug asked riding beside Jack.

"Oh she is. Wait until you meet her" Jack told him while smiling thinking about Elizabeth.

Then his smile fading while thinking about how Elizabeth might have the illness.

Doug smiling at him first then seeing Jack's smile fade away.

"Hey, don't worry. She will be fine" Doug reading Jack's mind. Knowing his long time friend too well.

"I hope you are right" Jack told him.

"Hey remember that one time when we did that prank on our old school teacher? What was his name again?" Doug trying to get Jack's mind off of it.

"Mr. Beckman. I still remember his false teeth he would take out in front of us" Jack laughed and being disgusted by the thought.

"I have no idea how that man became a teacher" Doug told Jack.

"Probably because the board was afraid of what would happen if they told him no" Jack laughing of the thought.

Doug laughed.

"That one prank we did where we put a tack on his chair before he came in the room" Doug remembering the prank.

"He yelled so loud" Jack laughing of the memory.

"One of our best pranks I would say" Doug sitting up tall on his saddle.

"Agree! I remember my mom laughing when she found out. Well at first she was mad but I could hear her laughing when I left the room" Jack talking of his mother.

"Oh I remember that" Doug spoke.

"We have had some good times haven't we?" Jack asked him.

"Yes, we have! Brothers in arms" Doug said.

Jack was glad Doug decided to come with him. Kept his mind off of Elizabeth and how much he was worrying.

But what was ahead of him in town he was not prepared for.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Staying in between us

Chapter 24: Troubled and Timing

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Agree! I remember my mom laughing when she found out. Well at first she was mad but I could hear her laughing when I left the room" Jack talking of his mother.

"Oh I remember that" Doug spoke.

"We have had some good times haven't we?" Jack asked him.

"Yes, we have! Brothers in arms" Doug said.

Jack was glad Doug decided to come with him. Kept his mind off of Elizabeth and how much he was worrying.

But what was ahead of him in town he was not prepared for.

To be continued...

{In Cape Fullerton}

"Come on let's go. We have to get out of this town" a man told his partner.

"Where we headed?"

"I heard there is a small town called Hope Valley that has a bank" the leader smirked.

"And a small town means not many people to stop us" the leader kept going.

"Haha" his partner gave a evil laugh.

{Riding on horses to town}

"Let's go to Elizabeth's house first to see if she is there" Jack suggested.

"Great, I hope I get to meet this wonderful girl you told me so much about" Doug spoke.

Riding towards the row houses Jack got off his horse and walked up the stairs.

Then knocking on the door.

"Elizabeth?" Jack said outside.

"She must not be home" Doug told him while still on his horse.

"That's weird. Maybe she is at Abigail's" Jack spoke out loud. Knowing if Elizabeth was sick he would have known by now.

"Where to now?" Doug interrupting Jack's thoughts.

"Well let's head in to town then" Jack said getting back on his horse.

"We will go to Abigail's first. She will know what is going on" Jack said leading his way to the cafe.

"Is there a place I can send a telegram?" Doug asked while they made their way in town.

"At the mercantile you can send one there" Jack told him.

"Okay I'll meet you at Abigail's when I'm done" Doug told Jack as he rode toward the mercantile.

"See you then" Jack said as he headed his way to the Cafe.

Once he got there Jack jumped off the horse and went in the back door of the Cafe.

"Abigail!" Jack called as he opened the door.

"Jack you are back! Thank goodness" Abigail said while embracing Jack with a hug.

"You aren't feeling sick are you?" Abigail spoke again feeling his forehead.

"No, I'm fine Abigail. Where is Elizabeth? I went to her row house before I came here" Jack asked worried.

"Don't worry she doesn't have it yet. She is helping with the sick. Carson and Faith need all the help they can get right about now" Abigail told him. Knowing full well he would be worried.

Jack looking a little more relieved.

"How many people have it?" Jack asked concerned.

"Fourteen" Abigail said pouring some coffee for him. Then handing it to him.

"Thanks, Abigail" Jack taking the cup from her and sipping it.

"Is it getting any better?" Jack curious.

"I don't know I haven't been over there to much lately. Some of the kids has caught it as well" Abigail said looking down.

"Elizabeth hasn't left the kids who have been infected sides" Abigail telling Jack.

Jack smiling and thinking of his sweet Elizabeth.

Just then Doug came in.

"Did you send the telegram?" Jack asked him.

"Yes,I did" Doug told him then turning to Abigail.

"Abigail this is my old and long time friend Douglas Burke" Jack introducing him.

"And Doug this is Abigail Stanton. One of my good friends and the best cook around" Jack said smiling.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Doug said putting two fingers on his hat to hit it down some.

"You as well Douglas. Always a nice pleasure to meet someone from Jack's past. I just wish it was in better times" Abigail smiled and offered him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you ma'am! And most people call me Doug" Doug took the coffee from her.

Before Abigail could reply Cody came running down the stairs.

"Mountie Jack" Cody said running to give him a hug.

"Cody! You feeling okay?" Jack asked worried about everyone's safety right now.

"Yes, I haven't got it yet. Robert does though" Cody smile faded.

"He will be better in no time" Jack said trying to cheer him up.

"May I go outside and play catch, Miss Abigail?" Cody turned to Abigail.

"Yes but stay close to the cafe" Abigail replied.

Cody ran out with his glove and ball.

"Well I must be going to bring the medicine to Carson" Jack said putting his cup down.

"He is at the School House" Abigail informed him.

"Doug you can stay here and get some food. It's been a long ride. Rest a while and I'll come get you later. You will have to try Abigail's food it's the best around" Jack said as he shut the door.

Doug just nodded in agreement to the plan.

{At the Coulters}

"Here Rosie you sit down and I'll make you breakfast this morning" Lee said leading Rosemary to a chair.

"Now Lee I am not helpless. I can still cook breakfast for you" Rosemary told him.

"It's time for me to take care of you. You are eating for two now. And you must get more rest. You are sleeping for two now" Lee told her while getting the pans out.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be hearing that a lot lately. Which I'm not complaining" Rosemary said under her breath.

"What's that sweetheart?" Lee said Turning to face her.

"Nothing dear" Rosemary told him.

"What do you want to have?" Rosemary asked him.

"I would be happy with either one. But if I had to choose maybe a baby boy. So I could teach him how to play baseball" Lee said smiling while making some bacon.

"A boy would be nice! Maybe I can teach him how to act" Rosemary said excited about the idea.

"Or maybe a girl" Lee laughed.

"Leland Coulter" Rosemary gave him a look.

"I'm just kidding" Lee came and kissed her forehead.

"Seeing a mini Lee running around in his long johns" Rosemary laughing of the thought.

"A daughter would be nice too" Lee said thinking of all the things he could do with him.

"Well we will just have to wait and see! Breakfast is ready" Lee told Rosemary.

"Looks good" Rosemary said feeling hungry.

{At the schoolhouse}

Elizabeth was still helping with the kids and some of the adults who had the illness.

"Carson I have the medicine for you" Jack said coming up the stairs outside of the school house.

"Jack. Thank you we have been really needing it" Carson taking the supplies and heading inside.

Faith still outside getting some air.

"Have you seen Elizabeth, Faith?" Jack asked curious.

"Yes, She is out back helping clean the cloths for us" Faith said smiling.

"Okay thank you!" Jack said turning to go find her. But before he left Faith grabbed the side of his arm.

"Make sure she gets some rest Jack. She hasn't slept in a couple days. I don't want her getting it" Faith told him.

"I will" Jack said making his way towards the back.

Elizabeth hanging up cloths out back.

Trying to scrub and clean them before she sets them out to dry.

Elizabeth feeling totally drained and exhausted.

Elizabeth turning around and seeing someone she was so glad to see.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said running towards him.

Jack smiled big and cupped her up in his big strong arms with a hug.

"I've missed you" Jack told her while looking into her face now.

"I've missed you more" Elizabeth said smiling then burying her head into his chest.

"I have heard you have been quite busy since I have been gone" Jack informed her.

"I have been helping Carson and Faith. I want to help as much as I can" Elizabeth said leading back and looking down.

"Who came down with it first?" Jack asked wondering how it spread.

"Little Opal" Elizabeth told him while keeping her head down.

"It's my fault. I should have known she was sick when she told me she didn't feel good a couple of days ago. She was coughing and I just thought it was a cold" Elizabeth said now looking into Jack's eyes with a tear coming down hers.

"I should have just sent her to Carson then. But no I had to wait until it got worse" Elizabeth frustrated with herself.

Jack thinking this is why she hasn't left any of the kids side to rest. She blamed herself for this whole thing. Jack hated to see Elizabeth sad and angry.

"It wasn't your fault Elizabeth" Jack said with gentleness.

"Yes, it was. I should have stopped it sooner" Elizabeth said angry with herself.

"You didn't know. There was no way you could have known" Jack told her while leading her head against his chest again.

"This isn't your fault" Jack said hugging her close.

Elizabeth feeling relieved that Jack was there while tears flowing down her face.

"How about we get you some food from Abigail's?" Jack said holding her face while wiping away her tears.

"But I need to help Carson and Faith" Elizabeth told him.

"Faith said you could go for a while. You need to rest so you won't get sick yourself" Jack told her.

Elizabeth nodded her head Yes in agreement.

Laying her head against Jack.

Carson came outside just then.

"I came to get some more cloths" Carson told Jack.

"Is the medicine working?" Jack asked Carson.

"Yes, it is Thank the Lord! You came with it just in time" Carson smiled with the good news.

"Any casualties?" Jack asked concerned.

"Two" Carson looked down.

"We have informed their families last night" Carson told him.

"Will everyone else make it?" Jack asked him.

"With the medicine they should yes" Carson answered.

"That's good then" Jack said.

"How is she?" Carson speaking about Elizabeth.

"She is fine just tired" Jack said looking down at Elizabeth who has fallen asleep in his arms.

"She has been much needed here these past few days. You should be very proud of her" Carson told him.

"I am" Jack said.

"Well I should be getting back inside. Make sure she gets some rest" Carson said.

"I will" Jack told Carson.

Jack then looking down at Elizabeth swept her in his arms. Carrying her back to Abigail's cafe.

Once they arrived at Abigail's, Jack knocked on the door.

"Oh Elizabeth! How is she?" Abigail asked shocked to see her out in Jack's arms.

"She is fine Abigail. She is just exhausted that's all" Jack told her.

"Here take her upstairs" Abigail said leading the way.

Doug watching the whole thing unfold.

Once Jack laid Elizabeth on the bed upstairs Abigail motioned for him to follow her downstairs.

"She needed some rest I could tell yesterday" Abigail told him while preparing him some more coffee.

"She was blaming herself for Opal becoming sick. Which is why she wouldn't stop to rest" Jack informed Abigail.

While Doug listening to the whole thing.

"That wasn't her fault" Abigail said worried.

"I know and I told her that" Jack said sipping his coffee.

"I wish I would have known" Abigail said while setting down a plate of cookies.

"She told me once I arrived" Jack spoke while taking a cookie from a plate.

"I tried to get her to come and get some rest. But I guess you are the only one she will listen too" Abigail smiled at the last thing she said.

Jack smiled.

"She will probably wake up later. Can you tell her to meet me at her row house once she wakes up?" Jack said knowing exactly on what he will do.

"Of course! Have something planned?" Abigail smiling.

"I think you know" Jack said.

"Come on Doug, I'll show you where you will sleep tonight" Jack walked towards the door.

"You mean help you with your plan?" Doug chuckled knowing exactly what Jack meant.

"Come on" Jack laughed back.

{In Hamilton}

At Mountie headquarters.

Everyone was heading out for lunch break.

"Hey Nate, come on or you'll miss the good seats to the diner"

"I'm coming. I'm supposed to stay here until Billy comes and takes my place"

"Oh come on no one has sent a telegram in two days. I think leaving it for ten minutes will be fine"

"Well... I don't know"

"Come on Nate"

"Okay I'm coming" as he grabbed his coat on the rack.

They both left.

Just then.

Tapping was heard in the air.

But no one was there to write it down...

{Later that day at Hope Valley}

Elizabeth came walking down the stairs. It was getting darker outside now.

"Did you sleep well?" Abigail asked as she was washing the dishes from the day.

"Yes, I did. I didn't realize how tired I was" Elizabeth said looking around.

"Well I'm glad you got some rest" Abigail smiled and went back to washing the dishes.

"Where is Jack?" Elizabeth wondering where he went.

"Oh he left earlier so you could rest. He told me to tell you to meet him at your row house when you wake up" Abigail said.

"Did he say why to meet there?" Elizabeth asked curious but not really caring why because she just wanted to see him.

"No, he didn't say" Abigail said turning around and smiling.

"Okay I better go meet him before it gets to late" Elizabeth said while opening the door to leave.

Abigail waiting until she shut the door to laugh out loud.

"It's about time Jack Thornton"

{On the road to the row house}

"Is everything ready?" Jack asked Doug.

"Yes, everything is set" Doug told him.

"Okay great! Thanks Doug" Jack said shaking his hand.

"Of course anything for my brother" Doug shook his hand back.

"Okay go back to the Cafe we will meet you when we are done" Jack told him.

Doug nodded and left behind the row houses to go the back way to town that Jack shown him.

Jack stood up tall waiting for Elizabeth to come.

Slowing on the road Jack could see a shadow coming slower into view.

Elizabeth started to see Jack's smile then looked around him.

Everything was so beautiful. There were candles on Elizabeth's porch all around Jack. Jack was in a suit and tie with a red rose in his hands.

Elizabeth was speechless. At a loss of words with everything. Elizabeth started walking up the stairs to her row house where Jack was.

Jack handed the rose to Elizabeth before he spoke.

"Elizabeth Thatcher! You are the most important person of my life. You mean the world to me. I know I didn't plan to find you but God had a better plan in mind. And I'm so glad he did. You are the best thing that's ever happen to me. Elizabeth Thatcher will you marry me?" Jack said on one knee while holding Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth smiled with tears in her eyes of happiness.

"Yes, I will marry you Jack Thornton" Elizabeth said as Jack stood up and kissed her.

After they were done Jack put the ring on Elizabeth's finger.

"I love you Elizabeth Thatcher"

"I love you too" Elizabeth smiling at Jack.

"Always" they both said with a laugh.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Staying in between us

Chapter: Their Coming

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Elizabeth Thatcher! You are the most important person of my life. You mean the world to me. I know I didn't plan to find you but God had a better plan in mind. And I'm so glad he did. You are the best thing that's ever happen to me. Elizabeth Thatcher will you marry me?" Jack said on one knee while holding Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth smiled with tears in her eyes of happiness.

"Yes, I will marry you Jack Thornton" Elizabeth said as Jack stood up and kissed her.

After they were done Jack put the ring on Elizabeth's finger.

"I love you Elizabeth Thatcher"

"I love you too" Elizabeth smiling at Jack.

"Always" they both said with a laugh.

To be continued...

{Currently in hope Valley}

Three weeks later

The scarlet fever had past and the rest of the Hope Valley healed properly. Things were starting to go back to normal.

{At the jail house}

Doug decided to stay with Jack for a while. He took a couple weeks on leave from the Mounties.

"I wonder what Elizabeth is cooking tonight for dinner?" Jack asked out loud and more to himself.

"If it's anything compared to her burnt chicken I'm not sure I want to know" Doug laughed.

Jack laughed.

"She has got some better from when we first met" Jack said.

"I hope it's shepherd's pie. She makes a mean shepherd's pie just wait" Jack rubbing his stomach and thinking of the taste.

"Abigail's recipe?" Doug asked him while leading in the front of the desk.

"Yes" Jack laughed leading back in his chair.

"I think I'll eat at Abigail's tonight. I heard there is meatloaf tonight" Doug said looking up from his files of paper.

"You are always welcomed at Elizabeth's for dinner you know" Jack asked curious on why his friend is changing his mind.

"Well ever since I came I haven't gave you and Elizabeth a dinner alone yet. I don't want to intrude" Doug said looking at his papers that he had in his hands.

"You could never intrude! You are family" Jack told him.

"Well if you say so" Doug asked a little questionable.

"I know so. Don't think another thought about it" Jack told him while sipping his coffee.

Doug nodded his thanks.

After a couple of minutes of silence. Jack broke the quietness.

"Did you ever hear back from Mountie headquarters about the man we were looking for?" Jack standing up and walking towards the back room.

"No, I haven't. Maybe I should go back and see if I can find him again" Doug told him.

"Well if you do I'll come with you" Jack said coming back in the front down.

"I can't ask you to do that. You have a wedding to plan for remember?" Doug reminded him.

"Now Doug..." Jack started but was cut off by Doug.

"Nonsense you need to stay here with Elizabeth. I'll tell you what I find" Doug told him.

"This was my case too Douglas Burke. I would like to finish it" Jack said. Jack would only use his full name when Doug was in trouble or he was getting his attention.

"Jack. What will Elizabeth say? You just came back from something a couple of weeks ago" Doug trying to reason with him.

"Let me deal with Elizabeth. Trust me she will be okay with it. She knows this is my job" Jack said.

Doug was silent.

"When did you think of leaving?" Jack asked him.

"Beginning of next week" Doug told him. It was four days away.

"You'll need someone you can trust to protect your back" Jack spoke.

"Well if you could come it would be helpful" Doug said.

{At the schoolhouse}

"Four times four. Anyone know the answer?" Elizabeth asked while going through the math lesson.

Not many of her students liked math so most of the time they would get distracted by other things.

Cody raised his hand.

"Yes, Cody?" Elizabeth called on him.

"Sixteen" Cody answered.

"Correct very good Cody" Elizabeth told him.

"Now next one I need someone to come and do it on the chalkboard" Elizabeth said out loud.

"Hattie can you please come to the board and work this problem out?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher!" Hattie replied and made her way up to the chalkboard.

Opal raised her hand then spoke before Elizabeth could answer for her to speak.

"Miss Thatcher! When will you and Mountie Jack get married?"

"Well Opal I think maybe we should get back to the..." Elizabeth was interrupted by another question. This time from Robert.

"Are you still going to be teaching us after you get married?" Robert asked worried.

"You have to Miss Thatcher I don't understand fractions yet" Philip said worried about it now.

"Who will be your replacement?" Harper asked her.

"I don't want another teacher" Opal frowned and hugged brownie.

"Settle down Children. We need to get back to our math lesson now" Elizabeth told them all.

"Are you leaving us, Miss Thatcher?" Hattie turned around from the chalkboard.

"I'm not leaving you guys. Once Mountie Jack and I get married I'll still be teaching. I wouldn't leave you guys" Elizabeth said.

"We love you too Miss Thatcher" Anna said standing up and giving Elizabeth a hug.

Now the rest of the class giving her a hug.

"Thank you. Now back to your seats everyone. You won't get out of this math lesson that easily" Elizabeth smiled.

"Aw" everyone sounded disappointed then laughed.

{At Lee's office}

Rosemary and Lee went back to their normal day to day tasks. Lee decided to take more time off during each day to spend time with Rosemary. Rosemary was having a lot of morning sickness and didn't feel like doing anything just yet in the mornings. Supposedly Rosemary was pregnant a week or two before they found out.

"I brought you lunch Lee" Rosemary said coming in the door.

"Yum! Smells good" Lee said as Rosemary put the basket down on the desk.

"How is working going?" Rosemary asked as she was setting everything out.

"Two more businesses want to work with us" Lee said picking up some fried chicken.

"That's wonderful Lee" Rosemary said giving him a hug.

Lee smiled.

"How has the sickness been this morning?" Lee asked her a little worried.

"Not as bad as yesterday" Rosemary trying to smile.

"Well that's good then" Lee trying to cheer her up.

Rosemary being so sick lately hasn't really been herself. She has been feeling terrible.

"If you mean feeling sick then yes much better" Rosemary said not very happy.

"I didn't mean that sweetheart. I just mean't it's good that it was not as bad as yesterday" Lee rubbing her shoulders.

Rosemary looking forward.

"Just trying to make you feel better" Lee told her.

"How about we go to Abigail's tonight for dinner? So you don't have to cook. Sound good?" Lee trying to cheer her up.

"That sounds nice" Rosemary told him with a little smile coming from her face.

"Great it's settled then" Lee said.

{At the jailhouse}

"I told Elizabeth I would meet her after school" Jack said standing up and going over to get his hat.

"That's okay. I need to go send a telegram again" Doug informed him.

"We will meet you at Abigail's" Jack told him.

Doug and Jack walked out of the jailhouse.

"Okay see you then" Doug said as he walked the opposite direction of Jack.

{In the woods}

Two robbers were now outside of Hope Valley. They couldn't afford two horses so they got a mule. The two men had to ride together. Which looked funny because it was a small mule.

"Are we almost there?" the man said behind his leader.

"We get there when we get there, Ed" the leader said.

One minute later.

"Are we there yet?" the man asked again.

"Well we are about as close as we were one minute ago, Ed" the leader said starting to get annoyed.

"How close is that then?" the man curious.

"You sound as bad as a little kid" the leader told his partner.

"Well are we there yet?" the man asked again.

"Surprisedly yes, we are there" the leader said trying to get off the mule.

"Okay let me get off first" the leader said.

Struggling to get off the horse he falls off and takes his partner with him.

"I said let me get off first" the leader mad at Ed his partner now.

"Sorry George" Ed told him.

"What is the plan? How we going to get in town?" Ed asked George the leader.

"Let me think" George put his hand to his chin and started rubbing it.

Ed looking around and spotting something.

"What is that, George?" Ed hitting the side of his arm to get his attention.

"Shhh. I'm trying to think on what to do" George not paying attention.

"George look" Ed still bothering him.

"Ed! If you don't get me time to think I won't know what to do" George turned around and faced him.

"Won't matter now. Look over there" Ed pointed.

George finally giving in and looked where Ed pointed at.

"Oh dear" George said worried.

{At the mercantile}

"Is that all you need constable?" Ned asked Doug.

"Yes, thank you for helping me" Doug said as he turned to leave.

"Oh constable. Can you give this letter to Jack for me?" Ned asked him before he left the store.

"Since I assume you are going to meet him now" Ned told him.

"Yeah of course" Doug said taking the telegram from Ned. And pushing it in his pocket.

Stepping outside he then takes the telegram from his pocket and starts to read it. Since it was from Mountie headquarters he knew it would be okay for him to read it. Jack would probably tell him about it later anyways.

Looking over it Doug looked up from the paper.

"Great" Doug said out loud.

{At the schoolhouse}

"Okay Children don't forget to do your homework tonight" Elizabeth told the children of the class.

Every student on the edge of their seats.

ready to leave and be in the fresh air.

"Class dismissed" Elizabeth said raising the cowbell and ringing it.

All the kids piling out of the classroom.

Jack then walking in the room while Elizabeth was cleaning her chalkboard.

"How was school?" Jack asked while walking towards her.

Elizabeth turning to face the voice from behind her.

"It went well. My students got a little distracted from math today" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Ah I see. I never liked math when I was a boy" Jack said remembering his school boy years. Then taking Elizabeth's hands in his.

"Doesn't mean it isn't important to learn. I have to find a way to make them more interested in the lesson" Elizabeth said thinking.

"Do examples of day to day things. Well take Cody he likes to play baseball so say there are four baseballs for one team and six for the second team. Let him figure it out by that" Jack suggested.

"That's a good idea" Elizabeth looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

"You get an A+ young man" Elizabeth smiling and laughing.

"I know what is better then an A+" Jack smiling with his dimples.

Elizabeth wondering what that could be.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked curious herself.

"This" Jack said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Once they departed Elizabeth replied, "You're right again."

"You ready to go? I told Doug we would meet him at Abigail's" Jack said holding out his arm for Elizabeth to grab.

"Yep all ready!" Elizabeth said grabbing his arm.

On the way there Elizabeth was curious about something.

"Jack? Do you think Tom will be able to come to the wedding?" Elizabeth asked.

"I hope so. I think he will. He wouldn't want to miss it" Jack said wondering himself if he brother would come or be able to.

"I hope so too" Elizabeth said smiling at Jack.

"Have I mentioned I love you?" Jack smiling at her.

"Yes" Elizabeth squeezing his arm.

"Well I love you" Jack told her.

Before Elizabeth could reply Doug came up to them.

"Hey you two! Are you two ready to eat some lunch?" Doug laughed while patting Jack's back.

Jack looking over at Elizabeth to see if she was ready.

"I'm ready" Elizabeth said.

"Me too! Let's go" as they all headed inside.

Doug forgot about the telegram at first. So he didn't mention it while they were eating. All three of them were having a wonderful time when someone came running into the cafe.

"Constable" Hickam said out of breath.

"What's wrong Hickam?" Jack asked him.

"You have to come see this" Hickam said leading the way outside.

Jack, Doug, and Elizabeth followed him outside. A crowd of people were already outside looking up at it.

"Up there" Hickam pointed up towards the hills.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked not knowing what they are looking at.

Before Jack or anyone could reply Gabe came running towards Jack now.

"Mountie Jack" Gabe said slowing down once he got to Jack.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked him worried.

"Their coming"

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Staying in between us

Chapter 26: Trusting a stranger

Previously on Staying in between us...

"You have to come see this" Hickam said leading the way outside.

Jack, Doug, and Elizabeth followed him outside. A crowd of people were already outside looking up at it.

"Up there" Hickam pointed up towards the hills.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked not knowing what they are looking at.

Before Jack or anyone could reply Gabe came running towards Jack now.

"Mountie Jack" Gabe said slowing down once he got to Jack.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked him worried.

"Their coming"

To be continued...

{In the streets of Hope valley}

"What is all that smoke coming from?" Elizabeth asked curious.

"What did you see Gabe?" Jack asked him while he took him to the side.

"Men marching towards this way" Gabe said still catching his breath.

"What kind of men? What were they wearing?" Jack trying to get him to clarify.

"They look like they were going to war. They had blue uniforms on" Gabe said worried.

"Where did you see them?" Jack asked trying to get Gabe to stay calm.

"I was on that hill up there" Gabe pointed to the hill where you can see the town.

"And I seen all the dirt of smoke from them walking. Are they Mounties too?" Gabe asked confused.

"I never seen Mounties with blue uniforms before. They didn't seem like Mounties" Gabe still trying to figure it out.

"We might have a big problem on our hands" Jack said under his breath.

"What was that Mountie Jack?" Gabe not hearing all of what Jack said.

"Come with me Gabe" Jack said leading him to where Doug was standing with Elizabeth.

"What is wrong?" Doug asking Jack. Doug knowing exactly what that look on Jack's face mean't.

Almost all the town was in the road waiting to see what Jack had to say and what all the commotion was about.

"Bill! Doug! Come with me" Jack told them and got Gabe too.

"Jack wait! What is wrong?" Elizabeth took him by the arm.

"Make sure no one leaves town. Stay close" Jack told him.

Elizabeth looked at him worried.

"Trust me" Jack said looking into her eyes.

Jack then turned to the crowd in the street.

"Everyone just stay calm and stay in town until we come back with more information" Jack spoke up.

There was talking all around.

"Come on" Jack turned to the group of men and lead the way to the horses.

{In the Cafe}

"Miss Abigail can I go outside and play Baseball with Robert and Anna?" Cody asked knowing it's a Saturday.

"Well..." Abigail questioning it.

"Please, Miss Abigail" Cody begging her to say yes.

"You can play right out back of the Cafe. I don't want you too far away young man" Abigail told him a little worried on what this whole commotion is.

"Yes, ma'am!" Cody said giving her a hug and running outside.

"Hey, Cody! Over here" Anna yelled over at the mercantile.

"What is everyone talking about? Why are they worried?" Cody asked confused.

"Look up there" Anna pointed towards the hills.

"What is that?" Cody asked shocked.

"We all don't know but Constable Thornton went to go check it out" Robert informed Cody.

"I heard my mom talking about some rebellious outlaws making a group a while back" Anna said trying to put some pieces together.

"My mom was talking about that too. Mounties didn't think much of it either. Thought it was just a tale" Robert adding onto the last part a little.

"Well I don't like the sound of it" Cody said looking at the smoke on the hills.

"Me either" Anna said getting a little nervous about it.

"Well Constable Thornton will find what's wrong. Let's go play ball" Robert said holding out his glove.

"I call being pitcher first" Anna stated as they headed towards the back of the Cafe.

"I'll bat first" Robert said.

All of them not knowing what is ahead of them for the rest of the day...

{In the woods}

Riding on the horses were Jack, Bill, Gabe, and Doug. Gabe taking the leading since he seen the group first.

"Here. This is where I was" Gabe said getting off his horse and taking his binoculars out. Looking through the lenses.

All of them getting off their horses and squinting their eyes to see.

"What were you doing out here anyways?" Bill curious on why he would be here turning to Gabe.

Gabe handing the binoculars to Jack to see then answering Bill's question.

"Sometimes I come up here to draw and write. Today I brought my binoculars because I was going to draw a eagle. But then that's when I seen all the smoke coming from way over there on the hills" Gabe pointing to where it was then went on.

"And I knew it couldn't be good. Had to be trouble if I say so myself" Gabe giving the full explanation.

Bill nodded and understanding what Gabe was telling him.

Jack now handing the binoculars to Bill after he looked in them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack said once Bill looked in the binoculars.

"You think it's them?" Bill said turning to Jack. While Bill handed the binoculars to Doug for him to see.

"Has to be. They are wearing blue and are in a really big group of men" Jack answered.

"And it Makes sense they are coming to a small town too" Bill putting the pieces together also.

"We have to get back to town. Warn everyone. We don't have much time. They are gaining on us" Jack said getting on his horse.

"Does anyone want to tell me what is going on right now? Am I suppose to read your mind or what? Because no one actually said who these people are" Gabe completely confused while getting onto his horse.

"We will tell you on the way back. Come on" Jack said knowing exactly the whole danger of this whole situation now. And not liking any of it either.

{In the other part of the woods}

"You don't think it's them do you, George?" Ed asking.

"Who else would ride in a big crowd? Let alone making all that smoke from walking" George said frustrated at this moment.

"Well... what do we do now? We just got here" Ed asked him.

"I don't know let me think" George said putting his fingers to his chin and rubbing it.

"Remember what happened last time? We barely got out of that small town back there" Ed reminding him of the past.

"We were lucky enough that they didn't capture us" George wiping his forehead for a sign of relief.

"If it wasn't for that chicken trick we probably would be toast right now. Think about it" Ed told him.

"I don't really want to think about that" George replying while looking at his partner Ed.

It was silent for a minute before anyone spoke.

"We can't run now, Georgie. This town might be our chance" Ed told him.

"We can't stay either, Georgie. We know what those people can do" Ed spoke again.

"I know I know" George frustrated and throwing his hat on the ground.

"Well?" Ed said.

"Let me think...and stop calling me Georgie. It's weird" George replied sitting down.

George looking up at the people in the town. All in the streets waiting for something or someone.

"I think they know something is coming" George turned to face Ed and told him.

"What do we do?" Ed asked once again.

"We go" George told him.

"We go where?"

"We go to town"

{Back in town}

Inside the Cafe Abigail and Elizabeth were talking in the kitchen.

"What do you think it could be, Abigail?" Elizabeth asked as she was eating a cookie Abigail just made.

"I don't know. I guess we will just have to wait as see. But I don't think it's good" Abigail replied while taking the next batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Their back" Cody opened the door to informed Abigail and Elizabeth.

Coming outside the men got off their horses and came to the front of the Cafe.

Elizabeth coming straight to Jack and giving him a hug.

"What did you see Constable?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Is it trouble, Jack?" Ned Yost asked.

"We learned to believe that it is trouble. And they are headed towards us" Jack informed everyone. While Elizabeth was beside him.

Shocked faces was seen all around.

"Who are these people?" Another person asked.

Before Jack could reply two strangers enter from the side of the Cafe. And one of them started talking.

"They call themselves the Blue Rebellion. They are dangerous people. They won't stop at what they want" George said in front of everyone.

"What do they want?" Hickam asked the stranger.

"People" Ed answered.

"What do you mean?" Florence asked.

"They go where people are. They need people. They capture you and make you work for them" George told her.

"Who are you two?" Jack asked them.

"We don't want any trou..." Ed started but was elbowed in the side by George.

"Two brothers who wanted a quiet place to stay" George said.

"You two look familiar" Bill stated.

"We just wanted to help you people" Ed told them.

"I know who you two are. You are the two men that Mounties are looking for. What do you call yourselves? The steak brothers?" Bill told them.

"It's the strong brothers. Goodness no one ever gets that part right" Ed spoke up and said.

"I knew we should have went with another name, George" Ed patted him on the shoulder.

"Shut up" George pushed up to the side.

"Let's go" Jack pushed them in front of him leading towards the Jailhouse.

Doug helping Jack take them to the jail.

"We can help you. We know what these people do" George saying on the way there to the jailhouse.

"Like you helped all those people when you stole their money?" Bill told him while he pushed them inside the jail cell.

"He has a point, George" Ed told him not in the jail cell yet.

"Shut up Ed" George shouted.

"I hope you will have a great night in here" Bill said sarcastically.

"We won't make it through the night. And neither will you if you don't let us help you" George told them.

Jack opened the door for Bill and Doug so they could leave.

"Constable please...I know you don't want that pretty lady out there to die" George said playing on his innocence.

Jack turned around to face the two men.

"Jack leave him" Bill said.

"What did you say?" Jack asked him.

"You won't protect her without my knowledge in this thing. I can help you" George told him.

"With what in return?" Jack asked him knowing it won't be that easy.

"After this whole thing is over you let me and my brother go" George replied.

"You might not get out of this thing" Jack said.

"You might not either" George spoke up.

Jack turned to Doug and whispered to him.

"I need you to watch Elizabeth" Jack told Doug.

"I'll go find her" Doug turned to leave.

"She has to live" Jack grabbed his arm and told him.

Doug nodded and left. Now Jack turning back to the men in the jail cell.

"Speak" Jack told him taking a chair for him to sit down. Bill coming to listen too.

"These people that are coming are ruthless. They don't stop for the things they want. They go after the easier targets first. Larger threats they get rid of" George started explaining.

"Easier targets?" Bill asked a little confused.

"Children. Women" George answered.

"And the larger threats are?" Bill asked still figuring it out.

"The men" Jack said in realization looking down at the ground. Starting to understand now that this is a bigger problem then they thought.

"Exactly" George told them.

"How do you know so well about these people?" Bill asked wondering how they could know all this.

"A few years back we were at this town called meadow brooks" Ed starting explaining.

"I heard about that place. It's vacant town" Bill interrupted.

"It didn't use to be vacant. We seen what they do to people who they capture. They don't hesitate when it comes to what they want done" Ed told them.

"How did you two escape?" Jack asked curious on how they made it out.

"We ran off into the woods before they could get us. We made a distraction so we could get out" George told them.

"We watched what they did to the people from the woods" Ed looked down.

"What do we do?" Jack asked not knowing what to do next.

"Hide" George answered him while standing up in his cell.

"Hide?" Bill asked confused.

"Yes" George answered him once again.

"Why would we hide when we can fight?" Bill feeling pretty confident in his answer.

"Because they have you out numbered. You think this is the first town they went to? They go to small towns so the Mounties won't hear about it. But they build up their men for battle" George said in detail to them.

"What battle are they planning?" Jack asked him.

"Against authority" George answered him.

"Bill let me talk to you for a minute" Jack said taking him to the side and whispering to him.

"What do you think?" Jack asked him.

"I don't know" Bill whispered back.

"I heard rumors about these people. It mostly lines up with what they said. I think they are telling the truth" Jack told him then looking at the two strangers in the cell.

"We might not have a choice to trust them" Bill said.

"Stay here we will be back" Bill told them as he and Jack left the jailhouse.

"You must move fast. It won't be long" George told them.

They walked out of the jail house to the streets once more. All the people haven't left.

"These people are dangerous. To risky to fight back. I am calling for a code 7" Jack shouted through the streets.

"I want you to gather what you need quickly and head to the hiding place. Make sure you tell all who has not heard this right now" Jack commanded everyone.

"Now go and hurry before they come" Bill spoke out.

All the people rushed around and were heading to their homes.

Jack and Bill made his way to the Cafe.

"Cody come here" Abigail shouted for him.

"Come in and pack your things you will need" Abigail told him.

"Abigail you must hurry" Bill came to her and said.

"Where is Elizabeth at?" Jack asked Abigail.

"She went to her place to get her stuff. Doug went with her to hurry things up" Abigail answered him.

"I'll go help them and get my stuff" Jack said as he left.

Bill walked outside and looked at the hills.

"We don't have much time"

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Staying in between us

 **Author's Note**

 **Wanted to get this one up! Sorry it's so short this time but next one will be longer. I hope you like it! Make sure you leave a review I love reading them! Also if you want to follow me on Instagram it's _partylikeaheartie_ ! Now hang on for a roller coaster :)**

Chapter 27: Secret passage way

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Come in and pack your things you will need" Abigail told him.

"Abigail you must hurry" Bill came to her and said.

"Where is Elizabeth at?" Jack asked Abigail.

"She went to her place to get her stuff. Doug went with her to hurry things up" Abigail answered him.

"I'll go help them and get my stuff" Jack said as he left.

Bill walked outside and looked at the hills.

"We don't have much time"

To be continued...

{At the cafe}

"Abigail it's time" Bill said to her across the room.

"Cody hurry" Abigail shouted up the stairs.

Just then Cody came rushing down the stairs with Clara.

"We have to move fast" Abigail told them.

Abigail rushed to the back of the stairs where a door was. This door lead to a closet where it was for storage. This closet had many things in it. Inside it on the left there was supplies for cleaning and buckets. On the right side of the room there was pole with a rack of clothes on it. Now just looking at this closet you would think it's just a storage closet but it's not.

"You have the key?" Abigail asked Bill from the closet.

"Yes, here" Bill said walking to where Abigail was.

Abigail then pushed all the clothes aside and was feeling the wall for a key hole. It was hard to find the key hole for anyone not knowing where it was. Finding it on the right side of the wall she put the key in and turned it. The little door flew open.

"Pass me the lantern" Abigail told Clara who was behind her.

The whole time Cody and Clara's eyes were big. They didn't know this secret door existed let alone seen it.

"Follow me" Abigail said entering the little door onto a little platform. Then going down stairs into a big area. Cody and Clara following her.

Once down there Abigail lit the other lights down there to show the whole place.

"So this is code 7" Clara said in finally understanding some.

Upstairs Bill was still on look out for everyone else.

"Lee! Rosemary thank goodness just in time. Come in hurry" Bill said.

Abigail walked up to the closet so the others could come in.

"Where do we go?" Rosemary asked Lee walking into the Cafe towards the back.

Abigail called from the Closet.

"Rosemary! Lee! Over here" Abigail called for them.

"Oh there it is" Rosemary said.

"Hurry go on down" Abigail told them. Abigail coming up and going to Bill.

"Any sign of Jack and Elizabeth? Or Carson and Faith?" Abigail asked him a little worried now.

"No, you better go back there" Bill told her while still keeping watch.

Abigail was walking back.

"Wait here is Carson and Faith now" Bill told her from across the room.

"Sorry we took so long we got supplies in case anyone needs anything" Faith told them.

"It's okay. This way" Abigail called for them.

"Abigail you better go down with them. Elizabeth knows where it is and so does Jack. Plus they are the last ones" Bill told her still keeping watch for them.

"Okay" Abigail replied.

"And Bill?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure they make it in time" Abigail said to him.

"I will" Bill said looking towards the hills.

Abigail went down with Carson and Faith.

Bill looked to the hills as he seen the smoke coming closer and closer to town.

"They better be here soon. It won't be long" Bill said out loud to himself. Worried where they could be.

{In the jailhouse}

"You think they are coming back for us, George?" Ed asked worried as he held onto the bars.

"Do you think?" George said mad looking it the small window of the jailhouse that was pointed to the hills.

"Well they could I guess. There still is time" Ed said trying to stay positive.

"Ed..." George said taking a breath.

"I don't think they are coming back for us. They would have by now" George said still looking at the hills seeing them close to view now.

"You think they forgot?" Ed still not getting the picture.

"I don't think so, Ed" George said looking back at him.

"We helped them though" Ed told him.

"I know" George balling up his fists.

{On the road to the Cafe where Jack, Doug and Elizabeth was}

"Doug take Elizabeth with you I have to do something first" Jack said turning towards the mercantile.

"Jack there isn't much time" Doug told him.

"There is some time left. I'll come right behind you two" Jack said.

"Jack please come with us. You don't have time" Elizabeth said holding onto Jack.

"Maybe I should go, Jack" Doug told him.

"No, Doug. First you don't know what you are doing and second you need to go with Elizabeth" Jack said to him.

Bill running out to them.

"What's the problem come on" Bill said to them.

Jack looking into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Trust me. Now go" Jack said as he motioned them to go.

Doug led Elizabeth to the Cafe. Bill looking at Jack.

"I have to do something first. I'll be there" Jack said running towards the mercantile.

Bill nodded and said, "hurry you have ten minutes at least"

"I will" as he enters into the mercantile.

Bill ran back to the Cafe.

Elizabeth knew exactly where to go as Bill said earlier. Bill still staying up and waiting for Jack. Elizabeth came down the stairs from the secret door with Doug. Abigail seeing them came rushing towards Elizabeth.

"I'm glad you made it in time. Where is Jack?" Abigail asked her.

{At the mercantile}

Jack rushed in and seen Ned. Ned hadn't gone in hiding yet.

"Ned I need you to do a favor" Jack said.

"What is it?" Ned asked him.

"I will have to warn you there is some danger in it" Jack told him trying not to make it sound to bad.

"Okay" Ned said in wonderment.

"This is what I need..."

{In the jailhouse}

"We helped them and this is how they repay us" George getting angrier.

"They still have time" Ed holding onto a little ray of hope.

"Face it Ed they aren't coming back for us. For where ever they went" George said mad and confused.

"What is code 7?" Ed asked remembering back to hiding Jack's speech.

"I don't know but they all left pretty fast" George said.

"Do you think they left the town? Ed asking another question.

"It's a possibility but I don't they these people would leave their homes" George answered him honestly.

"You think this is it?" Ed asked getting nervous now.

George not wanting Ed to freak out tried to stay calm.

"I think we will make it" George said now changing his mind for Ed at least.

Just then Ned came rushing in the jailhouse.

"You don't think we were going to leave you in here?" He said smiling then hurrying to unlock the door.

"Constable stopped me on his way here to get you two to come with me" Ned said.

"That was nice of him" Ed said.

"Come on we don't have much time left" Ned said hurrying to his place.

{Under the Cafe}

"Don't worry Elizabeth. Jack will make it" Abigail told her while sitting beside her patting her back.

Elizabeth rubbing her hands together nervous. She didn't know why Jack needed to do something the last minute.

"He is the best Mountie. Don't worry Miss Thatcher" Cody said giving her a hug.

Elizabeth showing a little smile.

"Did Jack say what he had to do?" Lee asked Doug and Elizabeth.

"No, he just told us to go on and he would be behind us" Doug answered for both of them.

Elizabeth walked over by the stairs and started pacing back and forth.

"I wonder what was so important" Lee said out loud. Rosemary elbowing her in the side.

"Ouch" Lee said from the elbow in the side.

Lee looked at Elizabeth then back at Rosemary.

"He will make it in time" Lee said smiling now to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walking back and forth pacing by the stairs. In this big room there was a big bench circling around half of the right side of the room. On the left side of the room there was a table in a corner with food and two beds on the other end.

They heard marching from above.

"Their here" Carson said.

{Above the Cafe}

Jack rushed to the Cafe just in time.

"Jack get down" Bill said by the door.

"Look" Bill spoke again while motioning Outside.

Just then men started come from the schoolhouse marching in to town.

"Do you think we will make it?" Bill asked Jack.

"I told everyone to stay hidden until we come get them. Plus there is always the combining tunnels" Jack told him sneaking towards the back of the Cafe now.

"Hopefully they won't be impatient. What did you need to do?" Bill asked him as they got in the closet.

"I tell you later" Jack said as he tapped softly on the wall of the secret door.

Downstairs they heard the tapping. Doug got up.

"I'll get it stay quiet" Doug said as he made his way up the stairs and to the door.

"It's us" Bill said on the other side.

Doug opened the door.

"Hurry" Bill said.

Doug shut the door behind them two.

Bill came walking down the stairs into view.

"Where is Jack?" Elizabeth said looking at Bill. Since it was dark in the room.

"Right here" Jack answered as he came behind Bill.

Elizabeth rushed to give Jack a hug.

"I told you I would be right behind you" Jack whispered to her.

Elizabeth just smiled.

Jack and Elizabeth moved to go sit where the others were on the long bench.

"What do we do now?" Rosemary said to everyone.

"We wait" Bill replied.

"For how long?" Rosemary asked Bill looking worried.

"As long as we have to" Bill said listening to the marching from up above.

{Above them with the army}

The leader of the group raised his hand for them to yield.

"Search everywhere. If you find anyone bring them to me. We set up camp at that saloon over there"

"Do we use force if they won't come?" One of the men asked the leader.

"Use force anyways"

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Staying in between us

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you for all the kind comments! I love reading them and they get me motivated to read sooner! Here is the longest chapter so far. A lot happens this chapter so hang on and leave a review when you are done! I love getting feed back! Okay enjoy :)**

Chapter 28: Risky plans

Previously on Staying in between us...

"We wait" Bill replied.

"For how long?" Rosemary asked Bill looking worried.

"As long as we have to" Bill said listening to the marching from up above.

{Above them with the army}

The leader of the group raised his hand for them to yield.

"Search everywhere. If you find anyone bring them to me. We set up camp at that saloon over there"

"Do we use force if they won't come?" One of the men asked the leader.

"Use force anyways"

To be continued...

{In Hope Valley}

It was night time in Hope Valley. The men who called themselves the blue rebellion searched all through the the row houses and made their way in the buildings on Main Street. The leader of this "rebellion" wasn't to happy to not find anyone there. They made camp in the saloon and outside by the schoolhouse in tents. They were loud with their laughing and even talking. But once they heard a noise they were the quietest in a instant. They haven't searched the cafe yet since they were busy with all the other places. They didn't get to it, well until now.

{Below the Cafe}

Everyone gathered in a circle. Abigail and some of the women brought the food to the middle of the circle. Once everything was ready the women sat down also.

"Jack do you want to say the blessing?" Abigail asked knowing the answer already.

"Of course" Jack said in agreement.

Everyone conjoined hands and bowed their heads.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank You for this food you have blessed us with and provided. We also thank you that we made it in time to be safe. We ask that you keep us safe through this uncertain time, Amen" Jack said in a low whisper than raising his head.

Everyone started passing the food around quietly and putting the food on their plates. There was a ice box down in the corner and some kitchen supplies. Abigail always kept things necessary down in the little secret passage in case of emergencies.

While they were all starting to eat they heard voices from above. Jack put his finger to his mouth to signal for everyone to be quiet as he got up. He slowly walked up the stairs to listen to what they were saying. Bill followed him.

"Sergeant you want to come in for this one?" One of the men called out to him.

"Why you couldn't handle if you find anyone in here?" The leader said at the door way of the front door of the cafe.

"No I was just..." the man started to reply but was interrupted.

"Enough!" The leader shouted.

"I'll do this one myself" The leader started walking into the door with his lantern since it was dark inside the Cafe.

The men stayed at the entrance of the Cafe watching their leader move around inside the building.

"They must be hiding" the leader spoke to them while he was looking around.

"How would they know to do that?" One of the boys asked him.

"Someone told them we were coming... someone told them who we are" the leader said in almost a whisper.

Jack and Bill hearing their whole conversation behind the secret door.

"Who would know about us? We took everyone from the other town" the man replied to his leader.

"There is only two ways that could happen" the leader spoke as walked towards the closet behind the stairs.

"Someone somehow escaped us... or there is a Mountie in this town" the leader smiled as he opened the closet door.

Jack turned to the people below him and motioned for them to not make a sound.

Abigail was hugging Cody and covering his mouth. While Elizabeth was holding onto Abigail's arm. Rosemary was holding onto Lee sacred of what would happen next.

Faith grabbed Carson's hand as Carson looked at her seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't let them do anything bad to you" Carson whispered to her.

Faith just squeezed his hand harder in fear of the unknown.

Doug was about to get up and head towards Jack and Bill.

Jack knowing his friend too well motioned for him to wait.

The leader looking carefully in the closet. He looked towards the rack of clothes. He reached to spread the apart when all of a sudden one of his men called to him.

"Sergeant! We found something" the man who ran into the Cafe informed him.

The leader stopped what he was doing and stepped out of the closet frustrated.

He balled up his fists in angry and called to his men in front of him.

"Tear up the place top to bottom. I want them all found" the leader said as he walked to the front door.

The men started flipping the tables and breaking plates. They went to the kitchen and started breaking what they could find.

Jack and Bill then came quietly down the stair to where the rest were at.

Jack went straight to Elizabeth to comfort her. Wrapping her up in his arms for her tears to go away.

"What do we do?" Carson asked Jack.

"We do what our original plan was..." Jack paused for a moment hearing all the noise from upstairs.

"We wait"

{In the Blue rebellion's camp/ in the saloon}

"What did you find?" The leader sitting in a chair around the saloon table.

"Well sir we think this might be something interesting to you" the man trying to report said.

"You think?... YOU THINK?" The leader now standing up leaning against the table.

"I'm not here because I think people are here" getting more mad.

"We found someone" a different person opened the door to the saloon just then.

The leader rushed to follow his man. The man lead him to the field by the church.

The person they caught was on the ground on their knees. The person had a bag over his head covering his face.

"Where did you find him?" The leader taking the man to the side to talk to him.

{Down below the Cafe}

After everyone finished their dinner and headed to sit on long bench. The men upstairs finally stopped and left the Cafe.

It was getting late so people started dozing off and getting some sleep. Bill agreed to stay up and get first watch. After everyone was sleeping Bill woke Jack up. Bill whispering his name and shaking up a little.

Jack opened his eyes and tried not to move to much. He didn't want to wake up Elizabeth who was laying her head on his shoulder sleeping. While holding into her hand with his right hand.

"What is it?" Jack said wondering what was wrong.

"They are to quiet now. They must have found something" Bill told him getting up and walking back and forth.

"We all stayed hidden in time. No one could have been out for them to find them" Jack said just than remembering one thing.

Bill seeing it on Jack's face.

"What is it?" Bill asked him seeing the worry now on his face.

"They couldn't have found any people but maybe an animal" Jack realizing what he has done.

"What do you mean?" Bill still not catching on.

"Rip. I never went back for rip my dog" Jack said angry at himself.

"Do you think they could have got him?" Bill asked him.

Before Jack could answer they heard someone reply for him across the long bench.

"Rip is a smart dog. I thought I seen him under the gate of the jailhouse when you were talking to the town people" Cody whispered over to them. Supposedly hearing their whole conversation.

"And if we are lucky he might still be down there, Jack" Bill told Jack.

"I have to go try to get him" Jack said to Bill.

"What is the plan?" Bill asked him.

Jack first turned to Cody.

"What are you doing up?" Jack asked him.

"Trying to help. I couldn't sleep but I want to help you two" Cody said being hopeful.

"Cody" Jack said acting like Cody should already know the answer.

"Please Mountie Jack! I could help get him under the jailhouse. I'm smaller than both of you and they wouldn't see me" Cody throwing out his plan to them both.

"It's to dangerous, Cody" Jack said to him.

"If I let you do this Miss Abigail would never forgive me" Bill told him.

"She wouldn't know. I won't be that long" Cody told them.

Jack and Bill looked at each other.

"He is smaller and could fit easier. Plus he wouldn't be seen as easy either" Jack said in realization.

"It's dangerous. What if he got caught?" Bill asked him.

"I won't get caught. Mountie Jack can go up there with me to protect me" Cody said.

Jack raised his eyebrows to Bill.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this" Bill said to himself more.

Cody got up and slowing walked to Bill and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Avery! You won't regret this" Cody said smiling.

"When do we go?" Cody asked.

"It's late and their men are probably sleeping. So soon" Bill answered.

"Come over here" Bill said kneeling down to a place away from the bench. Taking out his pocket knife he drew in the dirt.

Jack placing his hand on Elizabeth's cheek softly to wake her up.

Elizabeth barely opening her eyes to look in his eyes.

"I'll be right back. Go back to sleep" Jack said getting up and pulling a blanket over her. Than kissing her forehead.

Jack then walked over to where Bill was and kneeled down also.

"Okay this is what we do" Bill said to them both.

{Underneath the mercantile}

"We have to do something" Katie Yost said to them walking back and forth.

"We have to get that Mountie to help" Ed told her.

"Jack?" Katie asked him.

"Yeah that Constable Jack Thornton. He is the one who got your father to help us" Ed explained to her.

"So it's his fault?" Katie not thinking clearly.

"Well it's really not anyone's fault here" George finally spoke up.

"Jack, he is the one who made him go" Katie said freaking out.

Rip then barked.

"Shhh quiet dog" George whispered to him.

"His name is Rip actually" Katie Yost informed them.

"Oh so it's your dog" Ed said assuming that it was her dog.

"No, it is Jack's dog" Katie Yost said still walking back and forth.

"Wait, if it's his dog then he will notice sometime soon that he isn't with him" Ed told George.

"And he will go looking for it" George finished Ed's thought process.

"We have to warm him somehow" Ed told them. While Katie Yost was quiet.

"Well what about..." Katie started but didn't finish.

"We will worry about that later. First we have to get in touch with that Mountie" George stopped her.

"We have to tell him we have his dog" George said out loud.

"Is there another way? Like a secret tunnel?" Ed asked knowing something about tunnels connecting.

"Actually my father did tell me about something with connecting caves or tunnels" Katie Yost told them.

"Let's look around" George said.

{Back at the Cafe}

"Cody let's go. It's time" Jack told him walking up the stairs.

Bill went up with them at the door.

"Watch over Elizabeth until I get back" Jack told Bill.

"I thought I was coming with you two" Bill said before they opened the door.

"I need you to stay here and watch the others in case we don't make it back" Jack whispered to him.

"Jack..." Bill started but was interrupted.

"Bill I need you to promise" Jack said.

"I promise" Bill finally agreed.

Jack then turned to Cody.

"Let's go buddy" Jack said as he slowing opened the little door.

Jack sneaked slowing out with Cody closely behind. They went to the back door and opened the door. Sneaking out the door to see if anyone was coming.

{Under the mercantile}

"We need to split up. Ed you take the middle tunnel. Miss Yost you take the left tunnel. I'll take the right" George explained everything to them.

"Who takes the dog?" Ed asked him.

"I'll take him" George answered.

"Come back in and hour to see if anyone found them" George told them both.

"Okay let's go" all three of them spilt up and went through their tunnel.

{On the fields by the church}

"Take this bag off his head" the leader commanded his men.

The man obeyed and took the bag off his head.

"Where are the rest of the people?" The leader asked the person.

No reply was given by the person.

He leader pulled out a gun and pointed it at prisoner.

"You have three seconds to answer me"

"One...two..."

Horses started running everywhere from the stables into the woods.

The leader put his gun away and spoke, "After them! They must be stealing the horses"

He turned back to the prisoner.

"Take the prisoner to the jail" the leader said then followed his men to the stables.

{Above the Cafe}

"Okay Cody it's time. Go over there under the jailhouse and look for Rip" Jack said running back to him.

Cody nodded his yes.

"It's clear. I'll wait in the Cafe watching you" Jack told Cody.

Cody ran across to the jail and went looking for Rip.

The solider who was taking the prisoner to the jail thought he heard something. He looked around then went inside. After he was done locking him up in a jail cell the man walked outside. He seen a door shut at the Cafe. Knowing himself that no one should be in the Cafe at this time. So decided to go see for himself.

{Below the Cafe}

George came through a secret tunnel from the opposite end of where the stairs were.

"Is anyone there?" A voice came from the tunnel.

Everyone from around the bench started waking up hearing the voice.

"Who is it?" Lee stood up and looked toward the dim light coming towards him.

"It's George" George replied coming closer to them.

Bill coming down to him.

"What is it you need?" Bill asked as the man was almost in view.

"Where is the Constable Thornton?" George asked Bill walking closer.

"He went somewhere to get something" Bill answered now that everyone would know evidently.

Elizabeth being in the back of the small crowd and hearing everything that was happening.

"When will be be back" George said coming into view.

Bill wasn't surprised to see George but what laid below him at his feet. Rip was there with him.

Elizabeth realizing what was happening. "Jack would be going after Rip" she thought to herself. "I have to stop him"

Elizabeth sneaked up to the stairs and opened the door. Sneaking out of the passage way into the Cafe.

"Where did he go?" George asked Bill.

"Looking for Rip" Bill said in shock for a moment.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Faith asked looking around.

"Where is Cody?" Abigail asked covering her mouth.

Bill eyes went big realizing that his one mission was to keep them safe. His one mission failed. But worse of all Elizabeth was missing...

{Above the Cafe}

Jack was looking through the back door watching Cody and giving him hand signals.

Elizabeth walked out of the closet and found Jack.

"Jack you have to stop" Elizabeth said behind him.

"Elizabeth what are you doing up here?" Jack asked shocked to see her and gaining worry.

"Rip is already found" Elizabeth told him.

"What?" Jack said.

Before she could answer someone else did for her.

"Hold up you two" the man walking in from the front door.

Jack started moving towards Elizabeth to get her behind him.

"Don't move" the man said pointing the gun at them both.

Jack and Elizabeth froze in their movements.

The man coming closer and closer to them. Pointing the gun to Jack right in front of him.

There was a loud sound and the man looked over his shoulder.

Jack then grabbed for the gun but the man shot the gun. Struggling still to take it from the man. Jack grabs a frying pan and hits the man in the head knocking him out.

Jack looking back at Elizabeth. Then looking at her leg. Elizabeth slowing falling to the ground. And Jack catching her just in time to not fall to the ground.

Elizabeth got shot in the leg by the gun fire.

Jack took a clothe from the table and put it over Elizabeth wound. Placing a hand over her wound to stop the bleeding some.

"Hey, Look up at me" Jack told her.

Elizabeth lifting her eyes from her wound to Jack's eyes.

"It's going to be okay" Jack said to her.

"Jack you have to go help Cody. He is still out there" Elizabeth told him still looking into his eyes.

"I won't leave you" Jack told her hurt in his eyes.

Elizabeth leaning in and kissing him. Once they departed Elizabeth knew his answer.

Jack then picked up Elizabeth and put her in the closet. And knocked the code on the small door.

"Now go" Elizabeth said in pain.

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note**

 **Sorry it has taken so long I have been really busy. I won't have as much time anymore to write but I will try to post. I will try to post on the weekends but no promises. I will post as much as possible. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please leave a review and spread the news to your friends about this story! I love reading your reviews it makes me want to write more. Enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts! Also predictions!**

 **Well read on and enjoy :)**

Staying in between us

Chapter 29: Prisoner

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Hey, Look up at me" Jack told her.

Elizabeth lifting her eyes from her wound to Jack's eyes.

"It's going to be okay" Jack said to her.

"Jack you have to go help Cody. He is still out there" Elizabeth told him still looking into his eyes.

"I won't leave you" Jack told her hurt in his eyes.

Elizabeth leaning in and kissing him. Once they departed Elizabeth knew his answer.

Jack then picked up Elizabeth and put her in the closet. And knocked the code on the small door.

"Now go" Elizabeth said in pain.

To be continued...

{Below the Cafe}

"What is that noise?" Faith said quieting everyone.

"Someone is knocking on the door" Carson said to them.

"It's Jack" Bill said heading to the door up the stairs.

"Wait how do you know?" Faith asked Bill.

"It's a code" Bill told them.

Bill opened the little door seeing Elizabeth laying there in pain.

"Elizabeth what happened?" Bill asked her.

"Nothing really" Elizabeth said in pain holding her leg.

"Carson quick come help me" Bill called down for him.

Carson rushed to where he was to help with Elizabeth.

Carson picked up Elizabeth while Bill kept the door open. Carson brought Elizabeth down the stairs to the others.

"I am going to see if Jack needs help" Bill said down to them.

"No, don't Bill! There is still someone up there. Jack knows what to do" Elizabeth said grabbing her leg in pain.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Abigail came rushing to her side.

"Oh my goodness" Rosemary came rushing next to Abigail.

"He might need help, Elizabeth" Bill said about to go out.

"Bill please! You might make things worse" Elizabeth said holding onto her leg.

"There is another way" George spoke up from across the room by the tunnels.

"I'll go with you" Abigail spoke up.

"No, Abigail. You need to stay here where it's stay" Bill spoke up and shut the small door quietly.

"Cody is out there, Bill. I can't just wait around here knowing he might be in harms way" Abigail told him worried.

Bill came to Abigail side and put her aside to talk with her.

"Jack will take care of him. The best thing you can do for Cody is to stay safe yourself" Bill told him.

"Bill please" Abigail said pain in her eyes of the thought of losing Cody.

"I won't let anyone else get hurt. Elizabeth is hurt because of me" Bill said bothered by his decisions in the past.

"That wasn't your fault" Abigail told him.

"Yes, it was. I told Jack I would watch over her" Bill said looking to the ground.

Before Abigail could reply George interrupted them.

"I'll show you the way" George told him stepping forward.

"Stay here and watch Elizabeth and the rest of them" Bill told Abigail.

"Okay" Abigail finally agreeing.

"We go" Bill told George.

{Above the Cafe}

Jack was looking out the door to try and spot Cody across the road.

Cody was under the outside of the jailhouse looking for Rip the dog. He was crawling on his hands and knees. He couldn't spot Rip anywhere but he found something else that could be valuable.

Cody motioned for Jack from across the road.

Jack seen him and motioned for Cody to come back.

Cody shook his head and insisted that Jack come to him. Mouthing that it is very important.

Jack finally gives in and signals to Cody that he is on his way. Jack walks to the front of the Cafe totally forgetting about the man he knocked out not that long ago. Jack opens the door and makes sure no one is looking. He was about to leave when he heard voices from coming around the Cafe towards him. So he shuts the door and hides behind the Cafe door.

"Where did Jake go?" A voice coming from outside.

"I thought he went to lock up the prisoner" another voice said walking beside the first man.

"Let's go check on him" they said as they both walked off towards the jailhouse.

Jack then sneaks up and peeks out of the window of the door. Looking to see where they were going. Seeing that they were walking into the jailhouse, Jack stood up.

"They have a prisoner?" Jack thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the man inside the Cafe coming to. Jack then moved outside and quietly made his way to where Cody was.

He crawled under the building to where Cody was.

"What is so important?" Jack whispered to Cody.

"They didn't just come here to take people" Cody told Jack.

"Wait how did you know that?" Jack not knowing that Cody knew more then he thought.

"Not important right now. See those people over there?" Cody pointed to their camp at two people.

"Yeah. What about them?" Jack answered him.

"Those two are the leaders. Captains of all of them..." Cody started to tell Jack but he interrupted.

"Okay so what does that mean?" Jack confused on why this matters.

"They are the ones giving the orders. Which is very important to know who is in charge. Well that's what you have told me. before. And what I've heard so far is that their plan is way more important then we all thought. They have a bigger plan" Cody explained to Jack while they were still spying on the camp.

"What is their plan?" Jack asked him.

"That's the problem. I haven't gotten all the information to know the whole plan" Cody said a little disappointed.

"What is some of the plan you heard?" Jack not knowing what to think about this whole thing.

"They are looking for someone. That's why they didn't kill the prisoner yet. To get information from him on the person who they are looking for" Cody kept explaining to Jack.

"Who are they looking for?" Jack asked wondering himself.

{Under the Cafe}

"Let's get her to the table over there" Carson said as he carried Elizabeth to the table.

"I'll put some sheets up for privacy" Abigail told them.

"I'll help you" Rosemary spoke up.

"Hang in there Elizabeth you will be alright" Faith reassured her.

Elizabeth gave her a weak smile.

Once Abigail and Rosemary got the sheets up they went back to the long bench in the opposite corner.

"Okay they are done" Faith informed Carson who was washing his hands.

Carson was getting all the instruments ready for surgery. Lining them up side by side to where Faith could hang them to him. He knew this wasn't the hardest surgery he has done but it was still important to prepare for the uncertainty. In his line of business not all things happen as doctors think it will.

"It's time to put her to sleep" Carson walked over to Faith and told her.

Faith nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Carson gently grabbed Faith by the arm before she walked to Elizabeth. Sensing that Faith didn't seem normal.

"No...don't worry about it" Faith said looking into his eyes. Herself feeling worried and troubled.

"You sure?" Carson knowing that wasn't true but didn't want to pressure her.

"Yeah let's get this done with" Faith said as she walked over to Elizabeth.

"Now Elizabeth we are going to put you asleep so we can take that bullet out of your leg" Faith said standing on the side of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded her head to indicate her understanding of what was happening.

"One...two... three..." Faith started counting once she put the cloth over Elizabeth's mouth.

"Okay done" Faith turned and told Carson.

"You ready?" Carson asked Faith looking into her eyes.

"If you are" Faith said grabbing his hand.

"Let's begin" Carson said squeezing her hand.

{In the tunnels}

"So how did you get out of the jail cell?" Bill asked him while they were walking.

"This man named Ned Yost got me out" George answered him while he was looking forward. Lifting up a Lantern to his face so he could see.

"Oh Ned. Why would he do that?" Bill asked him confused.

"That Mountie. Jack is it? Well he got him to get me out and hide under ground with Ned" George explained to Bill while walking through the tunnel still.

"Jack didn't mention it. Well he must have had a good reason" Bill said under his breath.

"What was that?" George not hearing what Bill said.

"Why didn't Ned come with you?" Bill changing the topic from Jack.

"Well see that is a problem" George told him stopping in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" Bill said stopping also and looking at George.

"Well when Ned came to get me everything was working just fine. But the thing is we both didn't make it out in time" George trying to explain it to Bill.

"You mean?" Bill started to say.

"Ned got taken" George informed him.

{At the Blue rebellion camp}

"There must be some way to find..." the leader began but was interrupted by his man who ran up to him.

"I have news" the man told the leader.

"Tell me it's about the person I want it to be about" the leader said looking up and balling his fists with anger.

"No but..." the man started.

"No? What do you mean? I need answers" the leader walked closer to the man and grabbed his collared shirt by the neck.

"House" is all the man could get out.

"Speak" The leader said letting go of the man.

"We found the house" the man told the leader.

The second leader leaned and whispered to his partner.

"If we know where you know who lives then we can find a clue where they went" the second leader spoke.

"Brother J we don't have to keep the name a secret anymore we know who we are looking for" the first leader told his brother.

"Phil we both know why we can't. We can't have people knowing" Brother J replied.

"I know I know. We must search the house" leader Phil told him.

"Search the place bottom to top" Phil commanded his men.

{In the tunnels}

"We are here" George said arriving under the mercantile.

"Where are the others?" Bill asked looking around the room.

"Right here" Ed came from one of the tunnels with Katie Yost.

"Thank goodness you are here Bill" Katie said coming into view.

"I thought I told you two to spilt up?" George said confused on why they were together.

"One of our tunnels combined during the way. It led the same way" Ed explaining to him.

"What did you find? Katie speaking up.

"Me! And the rest who are under the Cafe" Bill answering for George this time.

"We have to help my Father" Katie told them worried herself on what could be happening.

"I found the tunnel to where the Jail house was" Ed reported to the others.

"It isn't far from here" Ed spoke again.

"We go get Ned out" George spoke up before anyone else did.

Bill looked at him surprised.

"He saved me now it's time to repay the debt" George knowing Bill didn't trust him fully yet.

{Under the jailhouse}

"We have to go" Jack told Cody.

"Back to the Cafe?" Cody asked Jack who was starting to move towards getting out.

"Yes. We have to go back and warn them" Jack told Cody a little worried.

"Wait what about Rip? I haven't found him yet" Cody said looking around him.

"It's a long story but we have Rip. Now we need to go" Jack told him motioned him to follow.

Jack peeked his head out and looked both ways to see if anyone was coming. He had to make sure no one was coming. Once Jack didn't see anyone in the streets he moved quickly over to the Cafe with Cody close behind him. He made it to the back door of the Cafe. He was about to open it but he seen the guy who he knocked early awake.

Jack turned to Cody and pointed at the second floor of the building. Jack looking for a way to climb up building to the second level to the window. Jack walking to the little shed right beside the Cafe thinking of a way to get upstairs. Cody following him close behind but not looking where he was going accidentally kicked a tin can making a loud noise. Jack turned around to Cody. Jack putting a finger to his mouth for Cody to be silent.

Jake the man inside turned to the back door after hearing a noise from outside. Smiling to himself confident he found who he was looking for.

Jake the solider was slowing and quietly walking to the door to not alarm the people outside. Once he was at the door he quickly flew the door open and pointed his gun outside.

Not seeing anyone but a tin can he started walking outside.

Jack and Cody went all the way around the Cafe to the other side door. Slowing opening it they looked inside and seen the man looking outside the back door. Jack started walking to the closet door with Cody behind him. They were almost there when the man started turning around. Cody's eyes went big noticing this and turned to Jack. Jack quickly grabbed Cody and moved to the stairs.

Jake walked back inside the Cafe and shut the door behind him.

Jack and Cody made their way upstairs.

"Maybe I'll check upstairs" Jake said to himself. Knowing that noise before wasn't his imagination.

Once Jack and Cody were upstairs they moved to the far door on the right. It was Abigail's room and it was a large one. Jack quietly shut the door and pointed to the room closet for a place to hide. Cody froze to hear the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs. Jack seeing it hit his arm to get his attention.

Jake the solider was making his way upstairs and into the hall way. Looking at all the rooms he went into the room on the left first. Checking every where possible for people to hide. Not finding any results he was looking for walked out into the hallway again. Then he decided to go to the other room across from himself that was on the right side. Opening the door he looked around the room before he started moving.

Jack covered Cody's mouth hearing the man opening the door.

The man walked around the room looking around. Then he came to the closet and smiled to himself. Knowing that this was a easy place to hide for someone. He took both of his hands on the handles of the doors on the closet.

He flew the doors open harshly but to his surprise seen no one. Not believing it he moved his hands through the clothes and under boxes that were in the closet.

Jack who was under the bed decided at the last second it was the right choice to hide. Jack seeing every movement the man makes but only seeing his feet. The man turned to the bed and sat down on it.

"I could have swore there was people upstairs" the man said out loud while putting his hand through his hair.

"Well maybe I should try to look down stairs again" he spoke out loud. He walked out the room and made his way down stairs.

Jack relaxing some and gave a sign of relief.

"That was close" Cody said rolling over from under the bed.

"Yeah too close. We need to get back" Jack said standing up now.

"Do you think he is still down stairs?" Cody asked as he walked to the door and opened it.

"No, I don't think he is kid" the man said walking into the room with a smile and gun pointed at Jack and Cody.

"How?" Cody said confused.

"Oh I pretended to go down stairs. I knew someone was up here" the man gave a evil smile to both of them.

"Now a question for you. Get back where?" The man asked as he pointed the gun at Jack.

"To dinner of course" Jack said lying to the man.

"Don't play games with me. Where are you hiding?" The man said loading his gun.

"Wait" Cody spoke up.

"Cody no" Jack spoke to him.

"Quiet... where was it now boy?" The man turned his head to Cody.

"You have to promise not to hurt him?" Cody asked the man.

"Well of course" the man gave a evil smile.

"In the woods" Cody spoke up and lead the man a stray.

"Good boy! Now where was I?" The man said the last part to himself.

"You promised" Cody shouted.

"Yes I did but I didn't promise to not hurt you" the man said turning his gun to Cody.

"Take me instead" Jack spoke up.

"Oh how noble of you" the man rolled his eyes.

"Thanks but I'm good" the man spoke again to Jack.

Just then a loud bang sounded from the outside.

"The signal" the man said out loud.

Jack seeing that the man wasn't in the right frame of mind right now kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Not again son" the man said throwing a punch into Jack's face.

Jack tackling the man into the floor. Both men punching each other. When finally Jack gave him the last punch and grabbed the gun from the floor.

"Yes again! And I'm not your son" Jack told him as he straightened up. Tying the man's hands to the chair near by.

"I could be of help to you" the man said from the chair.

"Let's go Cody" Jack said turning to the door to leave.

"I know who they are looking for" the man spoke again.

Jack stopped in the doorway.

"Who?" Jack turned around.

"Let me free and I'll tell you" the man looked at Jack in the eyes.

Jack walked over to the man and grabbed him by the shirt.

And untied him.

"Who is it?" Jack asked the man.

The man whispered the name to Jack but Cody couldn't hear it from the doorway.

Jack was surprised what name he heard. In shock and confused.

"Not let me go Mountie" the man spoke with anger.

"Not happening" Jack said then punched him knocking him out.

"Who are they looking for Mountie Jack?" Cody asked him while Jack walked to the doorway.

"We have to get back" Jack said annoying the question.

Jack didn't know how this was possible or why they were looking for **His Elizabeth...**

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

Staying in between us

 **Hey hearties! Sorry it has taken so long to upload a new chapter! I've been really busy but here is one now! :) I hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think. Leave reviews I always love reading them and it helps me get motivated to read sooner also! Well enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Protector

Previously on Staying in between us...

"Who is it?" Jack asked the man.

The man whispered the name to Jack but Cody couldn't hear it from the doorway.

Jack was surprised what name he heard. In shock and confused.

"Now let me go Mountie" the man spoke with anger.

"Not happening" Jack said then punched him knocking him out.

"Who are they looking for Mountie Jack?" Cody asked him while Jack walked to the doorway.

"We have to get back" Jack said annoying the question.

Jack didn't know how this was possible or why they were looking for **His Elizabeth...**

To be continued...

* * *

{Below the Cafe}

Carson finished up and started wrapping up Elizabeth's leg.

"Finish up with her leg while I go tell the others" Carson spoke softly to Faith.

Carson opening up the sheet that was giving them privacy and walked out.

"Of course" Faith answered and moved over to where Carson was to finish up wrapping up Elizabeth's wound.

Elizabeth started waking up and looked up at Faith.

"Where is Jack?" The first thing coming to Elizabeth mind.

"He hasn't come back yet" Faith answered her while washing her hands.

Elizabeth than trying to sit up.

"Elizabeth no you need to lay down for now" Faith said putting her arms on Elizabeth's shoulders to keeping her from sitting up.

"Faith please I need to get up. Jack needs me..." Elizabeth said with a crack in her voice.

"Jack needs you to stay where you are, Elizabeth" Faith trying to explain to her.

"I'm fine, Faith!" Elizabeth sitting up now. Holding her leg and trying not to show the pain she felt from it.

"I can give you something for the pain" Faith seeing the pain Elizabeth was in.

"No, I'll be fine" Elizabeth being stubborn about it.

"Just sit here and wait until Carson comes back" Faith told her.

"I can get up by myself" Elizabeth not wanting help at the moment.

"I know but just do as I say please" Faith knowing that Elizabeth couldn't stand by herself but she needed to tell her something.

Elizabeth not happy being confined.

Behind the sheets of the little infirmary in the kitchen Carson walked up to the others by the long bench.

"How is she, Carson?" Abigail asked standing up. Rosemary standing up beside her as well.

"Did you get the bullet out?" Rosemary asked also.

"Is she okay?" Rosemary asking another question.

"Is she wake?" Rosemary saying before he could answer.

"Wait, don't tell me" Rosemary getting worried about her friend.

"No, I want to know" Rosemary changing her mind again.

"Rosemary!" Lee and Abigail said at the same time.

Clara covering her mouth trying not to show her laughter.

"How is she?" Lee asked Carson.

"She will be fine! We got the bullet out. She will be very weak and in a lot of pain with her leg. The bullet hit an artery causing her to lose a lot of blood" Carson told them while wiping his hands on a clothe.

"She is okay though right?" Abigail asked worried.

"Yes, she is. She will just be in a lot of pain and really weak from all the loss of blood" Carson told them.

Carson walked back to where Elizabeth was.

"She will want to know where Jack is" Lee turned to the others.

"Is Jack back?" Faith said walking up to them.

"No, we don't know where he went either" Rosemary said starting to worry.

Just than they all heard a soft knocking on the little door.

They all looked at each other with big eyes.

"Who could it be?" Clara whispered.

"I don't know" Lee said heading towards the small door.

"Be careful" Rosemary told him.

Lee carefully went up he stairs to the small door. He put his hand on the handle of the door and started to turn it.

* * *

{Under the jailhouse)

"This is it" Bill said stopping.

"He must be up there" Katie Yost said about to go up the stairs.

"Not yet Katie" Bill told her.

"Why? We have to go help him. He could be hurt" Katie said headed up the stairs.

George stood in front of her so she wouldn't go any farther.

"Because we have to have a plan. Going into this without a plan is like a death trap" Bill trying to convince her to stop.

"We have to get to him" Katie turned around to face Bill with tears in her eyes.

"And I promise you we will but first we make a plan" Bill said gently.

Katie slowing nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay this is what we do" Bill spoke to all of them.

* * *

{At Elizabeth's House}

"There is no sign of her" one of the men said to his partner.

"No sign of where she went either" the man replied to him.

"She can't just disappear into thin air" the man said sitting in a chair to think.

"Where would you go if you were hiding from someone?" The first man asked him trying to think himself.

"Well I wouldn't want to leave my home..." he said still thinking.

"If there was a way to hide in plain sight and still be able to stay by my house" the man said finishing his thought.

"Only that is possible if there was a..."

"Tunnel" they both said together.

"We need to go tell the captain" the second man said.

They both starting leaving Elizabeth's house. Both of them walking on the road.

"You mean a under ground hiding place?" The second man asked walking on the road.

"Exactly" the man said smiling.

* * *

{Under the Cafe}

Lee listening to the knocking on the door slowly opened it.

"Jack! Where have you been?" Lee said in relief and curiosity.

"It's a long story. Is Elizabeth safe?" Jack's thoughts going immediately to Elizabeth. Cody trailing behind him through the door.

"Yes, She is right where you left her. She just got out of surgery from the bullet" Lee explaining to him while coming down the stairs.

Carson came out from where Elizabeth was.

"Can I see her?" Jack asked Carson.

"Yes, go right in" Carson answered him moving to sit down.

Faith seeing Jack come in knew walked out to leave. Before she left Jack turned to her.

"Thank you, Faith" Jack spoke to her.

Faith smiled and walked out.

Elizabeth was sitting up and smiled when Jack came in. Jack gave his fiancé a kiss than embraced her with a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked her while still hugging her.

"Better now" Elizabeth said tears of joy coming down her face.

Jack slowing moved back with his arms still around Elizabeth. Wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"What did you find out?" Elizabeth reading Jack's face.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked her. Getting up on the table and sitting beside her now.

"I know that look. What is wrong?" Elizabeth turned to look into his eyes.

"On our way back Cody and I ran into someone..." Jack paused for a moment. Not really wanting to worry Elizabeth but knowing that she should know. Looking down unto the ground.

Elizabeth seen the hesitation and worry in his face. She grabbed his hand in her own and patiently waited for him to continue.

"He told me why the blue rebellion people are really here" Jack said still looking down.

"Why are they here?" Elizabeth asked trying to stay patient. Holding unto her injured leg while listening. Feeling terrible pain still from the pain of the bullet.

"For you Elizabeth. They want you" Jack said looking into her eyes now.

"Me? Why?" Elizabeth asked with worry showing all over her face.

"I don't know" Jack said with worry also.

Elizabeth was silent and looking forward with tears sliding down her face.

"But I promise you they won't have you. I will always protect you. As long as I'm alive they won't hurt you" Jack putting his hand under her chin and moving it so he could see her face.

"But what if you aren't there to save me..." Elizabeth beginning to fear the worse and her hand shaking.

Jack embracing her with a hug and calming her down.

"I promise you nothing will happen" Jack said kissing her forehead while her head rested on his shoulder.

"Trust me" Jack said lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

Elizabeth just nodded her head and put it back on his shoulder.

* * *

{Under the jailhouse}

"George you keep watch out while I go in and get Ned" Bill told him.

"Ed you have my back in case someone comes in" George instructed him.

George opened the the small door that was leading from under ground to up above. Bill slowing walked through it and listened before he went up above. This door lead to the back room where Jack normally stayed. Bill slowing walked to the front looking while he did. Seeing only two people guarding the front entrance outside but no one being inside. Looked over to Ned and put a finger to his mouth motioning for him to be quiet. Bill slowly and quietly moved to the desk. He opened the desk drawer and picked the keys up. Walking to where Ned was in the jail. Unlocking the jail cell and slowly opening the door for Ned to get out. Ned followed Bill back into the back room. George opened the secret door for Bill and Ned to come through. Once inside George shut the door behind them. All of them walking down except George still listening at the door on the top of the stairs. George took a paper from his jacket pocket and looked at it.

"This is for you mum" George said than opening the small secret door again and sliding the paper under the door. Afterwards he went down with the others.

Katie was hugging her father.

"What was holding you up?" Ed asked George down in the tunnel where everyone was.

"Just listening to see if they noticed he was gone yet" George lying.

"Okay well we must get going back to the others before they realize he is missing" Bill told everyone leading the way.

Ten minutes after the group from under the jailhouse left the soldiers from outside came into the jailhouse.

"The prisoner is gone" one of the soldiers were confused.

One of the men walked into the back room and saw the little paper on the ground. Picking the paper up he opened it and read the letter. After he read it he looked up and smiled.

"It worked" the man smiled.

No one knew just yet but everyone was in a lot danger.

* * *

{Back Under the Cafe}

It was night time again and everyone was asleep. Not a sound was heard down below. Only sound that was heard was from the soldiers up above marching.

Jack was feeling for Elizabeth's hand beside him but didn't feel it. Jack waking up and looked beside him. Not seeing Elizabeth sitting beside on the bench he got up and looked around. Seeing the door to the tunnels open he walked to the door. Once he walked through it he seen Elizabeth on the ground sitting.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispered down to her while sitting next to her.

"Just thinking" Elizabeth said playing with her necklace around her neck.

"About what?" Jack asked her while putting an arm around her and pushing her close to him.

"About many things really. Like what my parents will say about us getting married. About our future together" Elizabeth told him leading her head against Jack.

"I think about that too" Jack told her.

There was silence for a while before anyone spoke.

"Maybe I should turn myself in" Elizabeth said sitting up straight.

"What?" Jack asked surprised.

"So no one will get hurt. I am the reason they are here. Maybe if I turn myself in they will stop" Elizabeth explaining to Jack.

"And what do you think they will do when they get you? I can't allow that" Jack told her.

"But what if it comes to that?" Elizabeth asked him.

"It won't I promise" Jack getting angry at the thought of them taking her away from him.

"How can you be so sure?" Elizabeth putting her head back unto Jack's shoulder.

"Because I have faith. Faith everything will work out" Jack answered her truthfully and holding her hand tightly.

* * *

{In the tunnels}

George and Ed were walking behind Bill and the others.

Ed whispered to George.

"Did you give them the message?" Ed asked him.

"Yes I did" George replied to Ed smiling.

"You two coming?" Bill asked looking back at them.

"Yeah" George answered for both of them and caught up with the rest of them.

To be continued...


End file.
